


Sheet of Ice

by Angelscythe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, Angst, Characters and relationship to be added, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed-centric, M/M, Omega Gavin Reed, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tina Chen is my darling, hard themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 61,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: In the past, Gavin was Hank's lover; Hank's Omega but everything changed. Gavin still needs him, still wants him but something stuck in his way. Something stronger than the feeling they shared.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've dislexia and english isn't my main language so I hope I didn't make to many fault. I'm sorry if I did some. Have a nice reading!!

November 13th 2038

 

The biting cold swirled around passer-by walking in the street free of snow. Small drifts grew here and there and children played on it. Couple watched them or they were left alone. Tina Chen couldn’t help but glanced toward them to be sure they won’t be spill or they’d not frozen in place. She could remember a time where she couldn’t realize how much it was cold outside and her lips were blue when she’d came house.

She walked by a couple hugging tenderly, see peoples passing here and there… The town was covered by a beautiful coat and as Christmas coming, everybody was really happy or very very grumpy. Or just neutral, in fact. Like her. She never had anyone in her life and even hadn’t any family yet so for her, Christmas was just the third day of the year where she’d offer something to her.

It was a pity she had a very good memory and she couldn’t forget the fact she had bought a dress for her this year. Fancy but… really? Well, she hadn’t so much money laying up. And she kept it for something more special. Like… buying a nice apartment one day? One day…

She looked after a young man passing near her. He seemed happy and carefree. She smiled to him as she continued to walk.

Arriving by a huge building in a beautiful area full of tree cover by snow and park equally white, she rang at one bell. The intercom started to buzz then she hear a rough voice.

“Yeah?”

“It’s me. Can I come?”

“Yeah.”

Then the door opened quickly after and she pushed it. Closing it behind her, she went for the lifter. It was better. She preferred to don’t stay long in the corridors. Arrived at the ninth floor, went to the door she started to know and knocked before entering in the small apartment. However, it was a pretty nice place. Wall were sober, yes, but the celling and floor in fake wood. A sofa was almost on a fluffy carpet and a coffee table was on the side. Not very efficient but well… A big pipe showing a mechanism to let a TV went down was just on the wall, above the window. The curtains were closed. Red curtains.

“Are you there, sweetheart?”

“Yeah… I’m coming…”

“You know you don’t need to hide when I’m coming.” She closed the door and locked it.

She hesitated with the key near her. She used the little chain but with the key… maybe? No, she preferred to don’t lock as much than that.

“I know.”

A door opened and a silhouette came from there, looking uneasy, arms fold in an almost shy way.

“Ya want something?”

“Glass of water? Soda? Anything, you know.”

The man in the frame of the door nodded and went to the kitchen. He came back few moments after and gave her a bottle of cola.

“Thank.” She reached and he stayed frozen so the hand came in his hair, caressing softly.

“You’re welcome. You have everything you wanna?”

“Yes.” She sat on the sofa and opened the arm for him to come near her.

Obviously, he sat near her and she brought him against her. She even pressed on his head to push him to lay it on her breast. He didn’t fight and just looked toward the calendar on the wall next the door.

“It doesn’t stop this year… It started the eleventh last month… I thought I’ll have a break but no.”

Tina perfectly knew when his heat had started since she was there everytime to cuddle and caress his hair. It was also the time of the year, or rather month, where when he talked to her, it was more freely. He didn’t restrain him, looking rougher than he was or whatever…

In fact, she was as surprise as him when he called her last month. He even had waited and she had annulled everything she had to do for go calm the pain and need. It didn’t _bother_ her to come, since she liked the softness and taking care of him, but in the end, he suffered. And that time, the suffer was even twice worse than the usual… and she couldn’t do a thing except be there to calm him with her smell and cuddles.

“I know, sweetheart. I know… I’m there. It’ll past.”

“Yeah… Thank you…” He bit his lips. “I’ll go to the DPD Monday…” he said.

“Gavin!!” She straightened and he was forced to move. “You can’t! You know it’s dangerous.”

“I don’t care. Maybe…”

“Maybe, nothing! You’re nut?”

“Yeah?”

She sighed.

“What do you think that’ll bring you?”

“I don’t know. Need to try it anyway.”

Tina frowned. She didn’t like that. For her, it wasn’t a good thing. Gavin didn’t have sex since a long time so she was worried. She was used to his scent but people who wasn’t use to, especially at the precinct… It was madness! There were Alphas there and you would never know who will come there for claim or something else.

“I don’t like that, sweetheart.”

“Please. I need to try.”

“Let’s work from there. You know it’s better.”

First time, the old Captain, it was MacArthur then, now he was retired, was really pissed off to have an Omega in his rank. Usually, Omega wouldn’t end up in Police staff because they weren’t enough impressive. They hadn’t the correct aura if you listened to the people. But Gavin was one and a good one. He worked even more than most of the other cop so MacArthur then and Fowler now couldn’t blame him for that. However, they could blame him with his behavior, his need to act like an Alpha, to security his authority. An authority he even didn’t have…

“Tina, I really need to go in the DPD.”

“Fowler will hate you,” she said, looking him. She switched in the sofa and took a better placer, caressing again his hair to calm him.

“As long he doesn’t phck me,” he laughed. However he moved a bit and let a moan leave his lips. His cheeks became red… “Didn’t think at him, though.”

“I know.” She passed her fingers in the dark leather necklace he bore on his neck. It was wide and thick. Then, her hand went on his hair. “You need to take care, sweetheart.”

“I need to come. Please. I can protect myself.”

“You’re strong but they’ll become wild and crazy.”

“I’ll be safe.”

She sighed. She didn’t think so.

“One day, Gavin. Just one day. I can’t protect you correctly if you come with me at the precinct.” She caressed his back softly. “If anything should occur… lock yourself in a cell, okay? I won’t be away from you in any case.”

“You’re awesome,” he said, cuddling more. “Love you.”

He only said that when he was in heat. It was a friendly way but he still really did love her. He breathed her smell and closed his eyes. She kissed his forehead softly.

“Love you too, sweetheart. Even if you’re killing me,” she added with a little chuckle.

 

 


	2. At the Precinct

November 15th 2038

 

Jeffrey Fowler was moving in the precinct, checking every desk as the night shift has left. He was there to work as he was waiting for the other to come but he really was looking forward for them to come.

He took care of the call and let the ST200 keep the people on the reception where it was easier to let them wait. He had to shut down one computer left open and tidy up a desk, sighing. It wasn’t a problem for him to work, he loved his work but if he couldn’t be alone and had everything on his shoulders. Not things he didn’t need to have on his shoulders. He already had enough think to take care as a Captain.

When agent started to come, Chris with a lot of stories about his baby, and Person eager to hear everything as long as he wasn’t diaper’s things, Fowler was happy. Relieved. And, yes, Chris could really talk about Damian’s full diaper. What an idea…

The Captain was then ready to work on the numerous case he had in his desk, tablet, computer or rare sheet, it doesn’t matter, when he smell a delicious perfume. Immediately, he wanted to reach his source and lusty idea filled his brain.

Suddenly, he got.

“Chen?!”

“I’m here, Captain.” The woman was actually coming, holding a hand on hers.

Gavin.

The smell coming from him gave more idea to the man and he fought against it. It wasn’t good at all to want jump on him. Want push him against a wall and make him his. And thinking he wanted to do that to _Gavin_ was disturbing. Almost disgusting. However… he wanted to.

“Why he’s here! He has a med break. And _you_ even get a med break to take care of him! He isn’t even yours!” he roared, the aroma making him shiver of need and lust.

He fought back again. The scent was good and strong. He didn’t meet a lot of Omega and hadn’t smelled yet this perfume. Then the taste of unknown overwhelmed it. The fragrance was strong, saying this Omega hadn’t been touching since longtime. He needed to stay in a certain distance. Him, he couldn’t caress this sensual bomb without being thrill. He wanted to approach, wanted to do things. And fought again.

“He wanted to come. He needs to be there,” she said.

“It’s nonsense!”

Chris and Person were looking toward both. Toward Gavin. Person looked her friends who waved the head and showed her teeth while Chris just shrugged to go on his desk. The lust didn’t touch him since he had his own Omega. It was easy to resist for him. And the Captain moved backward.

“I’ll keep my both eyes on him. He won’t be there tomorrow.”

“Why he’s there! He doesn’t need to be there!”

“I’m here,” Gavin said.

“And that’s the problem! You… sting!”

Gavin turned a bit toward Tina who hugged him softly.

“Don’t worry, Captain.”

“I worry,” he replied. He clenched his teeth and went to his desk.

The glass wasn’t smell-proof but it’ll prevent a lot of it to come at him and, maybe, he’ll resist to the need. Especially because… there was a big reason to don’t yield to this awful need…

“Come, Gavin.” Taking the chair while she was walking, Tina brought it to his own desk.

Gavin sat next to her, casting a look to Fowler who looking him.

“Gavin,” Tina said, passing her hand in his hair.

“Yeah, yeah,” he replied.

He took the tablet she presented to him and he started working. Tina dragged the chair near her and passed her ankle around his.

 

 

As the dark car stopped in the precinct’s parking, Connor steadied to went out. He stayed enough to let the vehicle and motor stop and unfastened his belt before getting out. Hank, forced to put his belt, yes he could be a bad cop, sighed as he freed himself.

The Android stayed at Hank’s house since he has nowhere to go and, honestly, he couldn’t let him go in Belle Isle where New-Jericho was put. Why? Well… Connor was a kind of puppy and there were few Androids he has chased. Tenses were numerous and Hank preferred to keep Connor with him. In security.

However, the man wasn’t sure to want to let him stay at house. After all, each time he bought beer, that disappear suddenly, all the food became strangely healthy stuff and he lost absolutely all his take away phone’s number. Yes the supper was always made and pretty good but he wasn’t a rabbit!

He didn’t need to check if everything was turn off in the car since he knew Connor already done and he just closed the door. He came to the precinct’s entry and pushed it.

As soon as he did, Connor following him, he smelled something. Something absolutely delicious. Soft, sweet. It caressed him from inside, hugging his heart and coming down to arouse him. Like caress, tender and sensual.

Connor was surprised the man turned around quickly and went to the precinct’s main room. Hank pushed harshly the security gates as they didn’t open quickly enough for him. He walked in the room, Connor on his heels.

Coming there, the scent swirled more around him, leading every move. He was used to this smell and could bore the Omega’s aroma pretty well but this one? He just couldn’t. His mind because numb.

Gavin turned his head as he moved and he saw his smile. Hank could feel the pride, the self-exaltation to know as soon as he came, this man looked _him_. And he felt something fierce on his guts because he saw Tina’s ankle around Gavin’s one. He wanted to crush her skull. Reed got up. More pheromones swirled and Hank felt them kissed him, mumbled at his ear…

“Gavin,” he said between his clenched teeth.

This one smiled, moving toward him.

“Yes? A problem, Lieutenant Anderson?”

“Lieutenant, you should take care,” Connor warned.

Maybe it wasn’t a good thing to receive a blame because he’ll let his sex drive choose what he must do.

“Get the fuck outta here!”

“Why? I’m fine here.”

“You…” Hank moved toward him to grab his shoulder but Gavin took one step back with that smile on his face. “Get. The. Fuck. Outta. Here.”

“Make me,” Gavin replied.

Fowler opened his desk’s door.

“It’s not a fucking circus here, Anderson, Reed! Go fuck in the bathroom or go back to work! Well, in fact, go back to work!”

Gavin moved his lips and Hank could easily read on them. And he wanted to kiss them, feel them. Anywhere.

Glass shivering as Fowler hit it. But Hank was totally hypnotized by the smell and it was quite hard to go to work. And he hated to smell Tina’s scent on Gavin’s skin.

Hank reached to catch Gavin but this one moved backward again. Tina got up and took Gavin’s wrist to lead him at the desk as Connor did the same with Hank’s. The man pushed him and let his heavy body fall in his chair.

“Never bring the slut again here,” Hank said looking toward the desk, preventing to watch that ball of lust.

“Excuse me?” Gavin said.

“I said you’re a fucking slut,” Hank replied.

“Frustrated because the booze you take keeps you from having a boner?”

“Wanna see?” Anderson shouted, getting up again.

“Lieutenant!” Connor said. He was ready to sit down but now, he went between the two men.

“Yeah!” Gavin replied, getting up too.

“Sweetheart,” Tina sighed.

“It’s enough!” Fowler shouted.

He moved toward the two, coming near Gavin. Whether it was because Reed was weaker or because the fragrance pushed him to do it.

“Don’t you dare touch him, Jeffrey,” Hank said.

“Lieutenant…” Connor was a bit uneasy before all this scene. He perfectly knew what Alphas and Omegas were but Elijah Kamski wanted the Androids to be less sex turned, knowing how much heat and rut could numb a spirit.

He couldn’t feel what moving between Hank and Gavin but even him could sense the sexual tense and it wasn’t a good thing to let them have sex in the precinct floor.

“Why he couldn’t?”

“Gavin! I don’t like that!” Tina warned, really afraid for him.

It wasn’t a good thing to arouse an Alpha so two?

However, Jeffrey and Hank were friends, maybe that end up friendly or… Tina gulped at the idea. Gavin wasn’t his Omega but she cared for him. A lot.

“Tina…” Hank closed his eyes. “Bring him home.”

“I don’t wanna,” Gavin replied.

“Stop being a slut! You want to be raped?!” He looked toward Tina. “Bring. Him. Home.” He sighed. “Please.”

He clenched his fists and looked Gavin who sighed.

“Okay…”

Tina sighed with relieve and she brought Gavin’s against her. Hank clenched his teeth, seeing her touching softly his hair. Fowler felt a need to do it too and Anderson just yield to his anger.

“GET THIS SLUT OUTTA HERE!!”

Tina nodded and took Gavin with her, hugging him.

Hank sighed but he still smelled the soft pheromones and he sat down in his chair. He closed his eyes.

“You’re lucky, Connor,” he said as he heard Fowler closed his desk.

“Because I’m close to you?”

“Yeah, you’re nice, Connor. But because you don’t feel that.” He sighed. What an idea to let an Omega came here! He even didn’t know how it didn’t end up in a gang bang…

Gavin has a special scent. Something that could bring a lot of Alpha on their knees. He has the smell of an Omega who used to be to someone and since the Alpha’s whiff wasn’t attached to him anymore, a lot of other just felt the need to play with the forbidden, the need to conquer something and beat another Alpha.

Hank really thought it. Elijah Kamski was really intelligent to free the Android from those sex drive… After all, since the Android couldn’t reproduce, it was normal for them to be more performant, could be concentrate on the work they were create for.

But… they could feel things. They could laugh, cry, fear… and fall in love.

He fell in love, in fact. But he didn’t dare to talk about it. Because it was weird and he was still young as a Deviant…


	3. Time to yield

Sat on his sofa, Gavin his head on Tina’s breast as he was checking his case on his phone. The lady did the same but on her laptop. They were working since five hours except the moment were Tina left to make some cookies to Gavin. Double chocolate. And he needed a break to take a shower. He put more comfortable clothes then because the jeans gave to him a really nice ass but it was rubbing too much. Now, he was in dark blue sweatpants. Biting in a cookie, he looked the information. Who could be that guy, or girl, killing again and again. If he looked everything, it seemed, he killed people in East English Village. Looking the testimony, the houses attacked, and the hours, maybe, he could find out who it was.

He looked toward Tina’s laptop and saw she was on other case. It was a group of people pillaging big store. They had almost every name and knew how they acted. Next time, they’ll catch them while the next vandalism’s act. But she needed to prepare the operation.

Gavin came back to his own case and sighed, sliding the screen to check the evidence, the images of the murderer. It looked like a woman but he needed to check it a little bit more.

“Do you want me to do pasta? And then, a warm bath with bubbles?”

“Thank you, Tina.”

She caressed his hair.

“I’ll take care of that.” She put a kiss on his hair with softness.

She liked the fact that Gavin didn’t want her. She liked the fact she could take care of someone, be useful for them and just softly cuddle. She didn’t need more.

“Do you want something special.”

“Just what you want, Tina.” He moved a little bit and she got up, caressing his hair again. He looked her as she moved in the room.

Gavin went back to his case, looking the evidence. He watched toward her laptop and frowned.

“Can I look your case?”

“Yes, sweetheart. How you’re doing with yours?”

“Well. Still don’t have any clue who it is but I’ll figured it out. And for you…” He looked at the laptop, moving the page to see the information. He already saw few things about it since they worked while cuddling. “You forget something.”

“What?”

“You never write who took care of the extraction. They look to change the action of every member of the crew but the extraction?”

“We don’t have him,” she said from the kitchen.

“Why you won’t do the operation in two times? First you need to discover the guy who takes care of the extraction. It’s probably not an easy way if it’s always the same guy.”

“Probably. I’ll look that when you’ll be in the bath. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. You wanna to look up my case?”

“I will!”

Gavin smiled a bit. As the laptop was on the floor, he laid on the sofa and pressed his face in the pillows to smell the alpha’s perfume. It calmed him.

“Do you need something? Medicine? Anything?”

Gavin closed his eyes.

“You’re perfect, Tina,” he replied. “Love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

He smelled a little more the sofa and could hear the sound of fire licking the cooking pot, boiling the water. It made a soft sound against the droplet in the outside of metal…

And then, he heard the bell rang.

“I take care of that,” Tina said.

She went in the living room, caressing his hair as she passed near him. It was probably an other resident needing something, sugar or anything.

She could have let him open the door but she wanted to do it however because when the man was on heat, she started to act in a more protectively way. Gavin lived in a building especially made for Omegas, it was a sure place. Even in heat’s time. But it already happened that Alphas came here and accident could arrive. After all… she was an Alpha and there.

She opened the door and Gavin rose up immediately, smelling the Alpha’s perfume. It was so strong. It was full of power and it made him mad of lust. The scent came in his body and took him fiercely.

“Lieutenant Anderson?”

“Tina…”

She bit her lips.

“Gavin’s there? He’s in security?

“Yes.” She looked toward his friends then the Lieutenant again. “Why are you there?”

“You know why I’m there, Tina.”

She opened her mouth and then sighed.

“He wants to see you. I’ll just… turn off the fire. And then… leave.” She turned around and went to the kitchen.

Gavin moved slightly in the sofa. Hank entered in the room and looked him. He went toward him and sat near him, his heavy body so close to his. Reed went closer to him, his lips almost touching his and Hank groaned against his lips.

However, Tina moved in the room to leave, didn’t want to disturb them.

“Tina…”

“What?” Hank said, bitter.

“Tina!” Gavin pushed Hank and got up, running to the lady.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. It’s what you want,” she said softly, caressing her hair.

Hank got up too and walked toward them. He put his hand on Gavin shoulder and his arm around his waist, looking Tina. But she ignored him. Even Gavin seemed to ignore him. Well… he could feel him slightly move.

“I’ll come back later if you need it,” she added. Then she looked Hank. “I hope I won’t need to.”

“He’s not yours, Tina,” Hank replied harshly.

“And you don’t deserve him.”

“Leave.”

“Shut the phck up, Hank,” Gavin replied.

He took Tina’s hands.

“Do you have everything?”

Hank tightened his arm around Gavin and started to kiss the Detective’s jaw.

“I have. Don’t worry. If needed, I’ll call you.”

“I’ll reply.”

She laughed as Hank’s hand went down on his chest to come on the tight.

“Don’t feel obligated to. You’ll be busy.” She winked and then took some pace backward.

“I love you,” he said.

“Me too, sweetheart.”

Hank closed firmly the door with a big _bang_ then pushed Gavin against it, biting and kissing his flesh. The other man couldn’t help but press his lower parts against Hank already aroused. He moaned and pressed his forehead against the door.

Gavin felt the pressure and moved his face to let Hank kiss his cheek, his jaw, a bit of his neck… The strong alphaly smell already took him, bonded with his own smell and the melting perfume made him mad with lust. However, he pushed him a bit as he felt the movement against him.

“Too drunk to phck?” he teased as he moved back.

He rose his hands and passed them around his neck, touching a tiny mechanism in the necklace. The leather band fall in the floor and Hank came near him.

“Shut up,” he said before kissing his neck.

He pushed him to the sofa but missed it and Gavin groaned as he fell on the floor.

“You stench booze,” he protested as Hank sat on his waist to kiss the flesh.

Soon the tongue went out and licked the tiny scars in a kind oval shape.

“Do I?” the Lieutenant said as he kissed the mark.

Gavin closed his eyes, moving his hips.

“Pl… Please,” he said, a bit bitter to yield like that.

But he felt the bite, right in the mark and his body shivered because it was so good, and he needed it so much. He didn’t felt the bond since so long. One year? One year and half? He felt like his body could have an orgasm just with that.

He felt a liquid slide along his throat but didn’t care and opened his legs just a bit to invite Hank. He needed to feel the connection in each part of him.

Gavin straightened a bit and kissed Hank. Whom replied with envy and unfastened the belt quickly. As soon as the lips left Gavin’s one, they came to kiss the wounded throat. However, then, he didn’t bother to took off the sweatshirt, only rose up a bit to discover the chest he used to know, the scars he knew by heart. He touched them with softness, with desire and would come back to the neck as often. Licking, biting, kissing.

Dazed, the Detective didn’t move. He just stayed there. He looked every move Hank made. He let him use his body and liked each contact. He just reached to his cheek, caressing softly where Hank was about to kiss him. And the kiss didn’t come. He saw the lust in the Lieutenant’s eyes. He closed his eyes and turned around, moving just enough his pelvis and let Hank took off his pants until they are at his knees. He closed his eyes as the first tiny pain came on him.

He waited for it since so many time…

 

November 17th 2038

 

Out of breath, Hank straightened up and searched for his clothes. He threw them somewhere in the evening of the first day. Gavin didn’t bothered and just took the cover of his bed to turn them around him. At least, they had moved a bit and he could remember the time he made food for him while they cuddling and kissing. They stayed naked or just with underwear because they didn’t need more, just to feel the other as much as possible.

In fact, if Gavin rolled in the covers instead of just staying like that or put an underwear, it was because he already feel the emptiness overwhelming him. A part of him hoped to keep the man near him if he saw the pain curling up in his guts.

“Do you have anything to drink?”

“You mean ‘do I have anything to help me ending up drunk?’? No, sorry. Don’t have that crape there but if ya wanna, you can just leave and take some shit. There is convenience store, at the end of the street.”

“You piss me off, Gavin.”

“Nice. You phcking piss me off!”

Hank hissed and left the room to go in the kitchen. Gavin could hear him and he got up, went to his wardrobe, put on a boxer and rejoined him.

“I don’t have phcking booze!”

“If you want my opinion, big mistake.” He looked if he couldn’t find something with a bit of alcohol inside.

When he was busy to have sex, the Omega perfume was acting like every drugs in the world at once. He needed nothing as long as he could share something powerful with him or being with him, make him happy…

“I don’t care about your phcking opinion, Hank! Just get the phck outta my apartment!”

“I don’t know why I’m even surprise it was your plan. You’re a slut.”

“Yeah. If only you knew the number of people who had phck with m…” A painful moan let out of Gavin’s lips as Hank pushed him fiercely against the refrigerator. Anger and hate were in his eyes as her hands were in his shoulders, squeezing so much Gavin felt pain… “Are you doing this because I’m yours and you protect what’s belonged to you or because, somewhere, you still love me?” Gavin asked, looking him right in the eyes.


	4. Somewhere in the past

The door knocked off with a huge sound and Hank turned the head. He sighed and moved the hand to take one of the beer can in the pack Gavin was holding. Well, it seemed like one was already missing. After all, Gavin went to his neighbor’s apartment to ask for alcohol. He would offer something in return to the said neighbor. Something. One day.

However, Gavin didn’t give him the sweet drug.

“Don’t piss me off. You go get it for me, right? Give it already.”

“You shouldn’t drink.”

“Stop busting my balls, you wanna? Connor does it already really fine!”

“Don’t you dare compare me with a phcking stupid Android, Hank!”

“He’s not a fucking stupid Android! Connor is fine! Really fine! Unlike you…” Hank clenched the teeth.

“Unlike me, what? What the Android has that make him so phcking awesome? A heart? Yeah, I don’t have one, right, Hank?” he said moving in the living room. He let go on the cans that fell in the floor.

Hank took the one opened in the fall and drink by the opening as Gavin was still talking.

“He’s sweet and looks you like a model or a God? You have complex? Maybe it’s the midlife crisis? The Twink is obviously ready to do anything you want and he’s nothing. A toy. Who would blame you to leave everything for a phcking sextoy twink?!” He bent to take back the necklace and put it around his neck.

Usually, an Omega would be proud to show an Alpha wanted him enough to bond with him and he was like them, longtime ago. But today… today, it was just fucking humiliating…

“Unlike you, he doesn’t think it’s my fault if Cole is dead.”

Gavin froze and never clipped the necklace.

“Do you…”

“You knew I’d never drink if I needed to go somewhere with Cole and it was the day. It was school time and I knew I had to care of Cole. Yes, you found me drunk but you were to fucking busy to work and I was alone when _my_ son was dead! Because you can’t stop working a second!”

“I was devastated because I lost my son, Hank! I know I shouldn’t have to talk like that but I was hurt and you weren’t able to deal with it!”

“Shut up, you whore!”

“SHUT UP!” Gavin moved toward him, anger in his tone and face. “I was just arrived you insulted me!”

“You were working while my son was dying!”

“He was always the first for me!” Gavin screamed.

The can fall off from Hank’s hand, spilling beer everywhere.

“So where the fuck were you?!” he screamed.

This time they were just at few centimeters from each other. Hank was pretty tall and heavy so he dominated Gavin even more and his status helped to assert his authority. However, Gavin didn’t care. No authority could face his anger and… Hank saw sadness in his eyes.

“Where were you that day?” he asked again. He reached and took the necklace from his hand.

“I can’t.”

“Where were you, Gavin?”

He shook his head.

“I lov…”

“Don’t you dare. Don’t think you can’t arrange your feeling to get something from me. You had phck your whore, you can go!”

“Do you think I bonded with you only because I didn’t want someone else touching the one I took first? Do you think you were my first?! I bonded with you because I loved you with all my heart! Gavin! I loved everything in you! God… I still love it. The way, you refuse to act like the other, your intrepidity, the way you say ‘fuck’, the taste of your lips, the way you laugh, how you fall asleep and curled against me, the sound of your voice, the way you walk, the fact you never wash your coffee mug and I had to do it everytime. It killed me but I loved it. I became mad of love everytime I saw you with our son… Do you think I don’t want other to touch you because you’re mine? Do you think I’m playing with you? I love you so much…”

As he talked, Hank took softly his shoulder then let his hands moved. One took Gavin’s hand and the other caressed his cheek with softness.

Gavin pinched his lips and lowered his head.

“I had emergency surgery that day…”

“Wh… what are you saying?!” He felt his head weird and hid body was suddenly heavy.

Gavin leaded him to the sofa and let him sat then looking around for a beer. He realized the floor was wet of the booze and sighed but took a new one to offer it to Hank who was looking him. And touched his cheek when he arrived near him.

“Yup, I’m alive,” Gavin said with a smirk.

“Why… Gavin… Why you didn’t say it to me? Why you didn’t say you needed me? My work was to protect you all and…”

“You didn’t fail. _My_ work was to protect the one I loved so much…”

“Please, Gavin…”

The Detective sat next him and opened the beer even if he hated the alcohol smell since this day.

“I was pregnant…”

“You…” Hank’s eyes were wide and his mouth opened, agape.

“It wasn’t since longtime. Since you wanted a big family, I wanted to keep it as a Christmas’ present… and when you called me. When you said to me, Cole was dying and they didn’t find any surgeon, I panicked. I wanted to see my baby and…” Gavin lowered his head. “I felt the pain. Tina brought me to the doctor and the bleeding was so heavy, because of a big chock, they needed to fix it. They didn’t let me get out before a while and when I joined you…”

“I insulted you…”

“Yes.”

“But… You should have said it to me,” Hank said softly. “I’d take care of you.”

“Now you know… what do you think?”

“I… I feel like I’ve killed two of my baby but… but I met Connor. We talk about Cole and he helps me to think, maybe, it wasn’t my fault…” Hank confessed. “You… you didn’t tell me because you knew me too well. You didn’t want me to think I had killed our two babies.”

“I needed to protect you.”

“And I insulted you…” the Lieutenant said in horror. “I hated you. I hated you so much because of the loss and… because I felt you weren’t anymore the one I loved. Each time I saw you work too much after that, that proofed to me, you’ve changed. For me, you wanted so much becoming an Alpha…”

“I needed to wipe my mind. Don’t think about everything I hadn’t anymore.” Gavin lowered the head. “Elijah was so worry, he forced me to take pills to stop heat for months… He was afraid a heat will… worsen the depression.”

“Worsen… You… Oh my God, Gavin.” Hank put the beer down and took him in his arms. He caressed his back with love and tender. “I’m so sorry for everything, Gavin. I love you. Never stopped… You’re my everything. I’m so sorry… How can I square myself?”

Gavin caressed his hair softly.

“Stop drinking? I want to keep you very, very longtime. I’m worrying for you.”

“I’ll stop. I’ll do everything for you.”

“It’s okay… I just missed you so much.”

Hank hugged him more against his chest and rose the head as he caressed his cheek.

“But… But what you did at the precinct. It was madness!”

“I can defend myself. And Tina, and _you_ , were there. I needed to do it… I needed to reach you. I needed you so phcking much.”

Hank couldn’t help but smile when hearing the “phcking”.

“Stop it!” Gavin laughed softly while pushing him a bit in the shoulder.

“To be honest… I came because you had the smell of an Omega whom had losing his Alpha and you know how much they’re easy prey. I needed to protect you and… yes, I needed to make you mine again…”

“Don’t feel guilty. I knew it very well and planned everything…” He sighed. “Well, in fact, I didn’t planned this and I thought you’ll phck me in the bathroom.”

“You deserved better than that. You deserve the best.” Hank hugged him more and started to kiss his neck, the fresh mark on it in particular.

Gavin cuddled in his arms. It was so good to feel him like that. Things had changed and they haven’t Cole anymore but a bit of the past came back for them and it was nice.

“Do you want to come back at home?” Hank asked. He personally really wanted. He didn’t sleep in his bed anymore, only in the sofa or at this table, because sleeping without Gavin in that bed didn’t seem right.

“I don’t think so, Hank…”

The words were like a cold shower for the Lieutenant. He asked for it but for him, it seemed to be normal to be with Gavin again. In particular because they were bond. But Gavin wasn’t an Omega like others… Gavin was stronger, fighting against what his body and pheromones said to him and hank loved him for that too…

“I love you, I really do but for three years, it was awful… Look, last week, you were ready to shoot me for an Android.”

“I wouldn’t have done it…”

“But you took your phcking gun and pointed it at me. And you hang out with that Android.”

“You’re still afraid by them?” Hank asked softly.

“I’m not a _fraid_. It’s just…”

“I know.” The Lieutenant kissed his forehead.

In fact, the Androids were meant to work at Omega’s place to let them have more time for children, cleaning, their Alpha and to prevent the problem with med leave. Because all Omegas could have their leave for the heat, it was a matter of security but you couldn’t take vacations away from them. Especially because they needed to go with the children. So, it wasn’t good to let them have work like that. And Android could replace them.

It was a good idea Elijah Kamski got because he passed all his time with his favorite and only cousin, almost a twin for him, Gavin Reed and at first, he just wanted to help him. Because he loved him very must. But for Gavin? It was the contrary. He wanted to work and he perfectly knew that he would be the first to lose his job. And now that he even didn’t have child to take care…

In fact, Elijah Kamski was so used to Omega, he made the PL600, AX400 and model like that to help the Omegas to do everything at home. Or… to replace them for the Alpha who lost their mate and couldn’t care correctly about everything…

“Connor is a nice boy, you know?”

“Maybe. Don’t like him.”

“Why?”

Gavin snuggled in his arms.

“I didn’t want you to go with him…”

“He’s an Android. A robot.”

“Yeah… and some say they’re better than Omega for that. A good robot will act like them but you’re sure to don’t have phcking babies. Or they will be more respectful and submissive. The perfect Omegas, they say. Other like the fact they’re less submissive… And some Omegas thought an Android is better than an Alpha because they’re not the object for once. It’s absolutely phck up…” Gavin sighed. He rose his head. “You seemed to love him a lot so…”

“He’s my friend. Maybe more…”

Gavin couldn’t help but lowered his head.

“But not like that!” He said, quickly. “He’s… I don’t know if I can say that to you?”

“What?” Gavin asked.

“He’s a bit like… a son.”

“A son…” Gavin pinched his lips. “Seems legit,” he sighed.

“You think?”

“Yeah… You needed to fill the emptiness, isn’t it?”

“Maybe? I don’t know… I hated him at first and then, started to like him and… one day, he died in my arm, because he saved me…”

“Nice guy,” Gavin mumbled. He moved a bit and pressed his head against Hank’s heart, spreading his legs.

Hank caressed his hair and moved his other hand until he took his partner’s one.

“Yeah… I started to feel good with him. Useful…”

Gavin closed his eyes.

“You could have been useful for someone else…”

“Gavin…”

“It’s okay.” Gavin turned a bit his head and tightened his fingers around Hank’s one. “In the end, I’m happy you find someone…”

“You’re my favorite one, you know. I love you.”

The detective opened his eyes and looked him.

“I love you too, Hank.”

He brought their hands bonded to kiss Hank’s one. The little creases, the browns stains, the nails and he pressed his body against the belly domed. And he liked it. Hank was beautiful just the way he was. Even if he really changed in three years. It wasn’t the great cop all neat he used to be. But he was sure that’ll change.

Maybe thanks to their bond?


	5. Change

 

November 18th 2038

 

When Hank woke up, he was alone. He wanted to stay at Gavin’s apartment and cuddle and snuggle but the man pushed him out. He needed time. So the man slept in his sofa and he could hear the television. So Connor must be not far away. It was Sumo favorite channel… he also could smell a soft perfume. Bacon, egg… it was a bit fat but it was good fat and more healthy since it was made at home and Connor would probably control butter and everything else.

“Connor?” he groaned.

“Yes, Lieutenant?”

“It’s already ready?”

“Almost.”

“Ok, coming back.” Hank got up, caressed Sumo while walking and went in the bathroom.

Even if he didn’t need to comb his hair or his beard or even trim it, he still had things to do here.

When he went out, food was on the table. He thanked Connor and looked the hour. Almost midnight… The meal was pretty simple but it was maybe a plan of the Android!

“You know what?”

“No?” Connor said, sat in front of him, caressing Sumo who came to him when he was dressing the table.

Well, the dog received a tiny piece of bacon so it was certainly for that. Or because he liked Connor!

“You can throw away all my beer.”

“All your beer?” Connor was surprised but smiled. “It’s a good thing! That will really help you.”

“Yeah, I hope so.”

Connor smiled then hesitated.

“Can I ask something personal?”

“You’ll do it whatever I choose,” Hank replied, taking some egg to bring them at his mouth.

“You were at Gavin’s?”

The Lieutenant wasn’t as happy suddenly. Because he was sad he couldn’t stay there… Because Gavin still needed to protect himself. From _him_. And because he didn’t know how things will move in the future. After all, Gavin didn’t like Connor and pleased to his partner was really important…

“Yes, I was.”

“For me, it’s hard to figure out if it was good time? I didn’t see you for days.”

“It was really nice,” Hank replied. “Yesterday was the best day I had since three years.”

“I’m glad to hear that. You deserves the best, Lieutenant.”

“Thank you, Connor, but…” He bit his lower lip, not sure he knew anymore when he did good or bad things.

For three years, he thought he was the good guys and Gavin was an asshole but it ended he was the problem and that was painful. Even more because the love of his life suffered a lot because of him.

He hated him.

“Say, Connor… You knew for Cole. Did you know for Gavin?”

“About what, Lieutenant? That you used to be lovers?”

“No… For the miscarrying.”

“Oh.” Connor’s face became sadder.

“You do…” Hank said.

The boy looked uneasy and he caressed Sumo’s fur.

“Yes.”

“You do know we used to be together…”

“Yes.”

“And when you realized we didn’t are together anymore…”

“Well, Detective Reed is quite harsh so, I believed he blamed you for the death of your two children,” Connor explained.

“Connor…” Hank couldn’t eat anymore, his guts were in a vise. Or it seemed to.

“Lieutenant… What was wrong?”

“I knew for the miscarrying yesterday.”

Connor got up and went to the man, kneeling beside him and taking his hands.

“Whatever happened, you didn’t know. You were hurt.”

“He was hurt too. More than me. I blamed him and even if I loved him so much, I pushed him back. I threw all his stuff outta my house. I… I was the worse. And I blamed him because he wasn’t there for our son. I blamed him because if he was by my side, maybe I wouldn’t have fallen in drunk’s Hell. And he was the victim from the beginning. He needed me. And I wasn’t there. Not a surprise he hated me. And…”

“What?” Connor said.

“When we broke up, I gave my vision of the facts…”

“Everybody believed you.”

“Yeah,” he said sadly.

“But Gavin is ready to forgive you, isn’t?”

“Yes but…Why?”

“Because you’re someone nice and awesome. It’s obvious Gavin prefer to keep you in his life.”

Hank sighed. He wasn’t sure. Maybe it was just because he had bitten him?

Maybe…

 

 

At work, Gavin was just near Tina, bent over her shoulder and looking with her the case she was working on. She had fifteen years of service and Gavin thirteen so it should be enough. In particular because they have already set up trap like that. If you choose correctly your cards, it was easy. Really easy.

So Tina fixed details with Gavin. And then, she’d be free to help him. It wasn’t necessary the usual way but when you put criminal in jail, wasn’t it all that matter?

Gavin looked few names, the map, and some point they’ll transfer to other unit, more capable to work, when he heard something. A woof.

He turned the head and saw a huge St-Bernard running between the desks. Immediately, Gavin went on his knees to welcome the beast, leash on his collar, who almost threw him in the floor with his weight.

“Sumo!”

The dog woofed and licked him, the tail waving in the air. He liked the caress and liked that Gavin was hugging him.

Few feet away, Connor was agape hand still open since the dog ran away from his guard. So the dog really liked Gavin?! It surprised him so much. And it made him smile because the St-Bernard was very happy and he loved his four-legged friend.

“I missed you, buddy,” Gavin cheered.

“Woof!” Sumo said then licked his face.

“What is that again? Hank?!” Fowler sighed, coming out his office. “If you’re coming late, try to work correctly when you finally arrive for fuck sake!”

“Sumo wanted to come.”

“It’s not a police dog so I don’t care what it wants!”

“He,” Connor muttered, pouting.

Caressing the dog, Gavin rose his head. He froze, seeing Hank, hair cut and beard trimmed. He looked younger and he even looked pretty much like the first time they met. Except the fact that his hair were grey now but it gave him some charm.

He didn’t have paid attention but a lot of their colleagues congratulated him on his new appearance. He still wore his colorful shirt and old jacket but he looked more like a cop right now. Maybe if he could lose some weight, he’ll be able to put back his old uniform and become the Law itself like he used to be? As everybody congratulated Hank, Gavin felt a bit stupid with the necklace hiding the mark he once loved to show even if that would proof it was an Omega. A stupid Omega…

“It’s your lunch break, Gavin, isn’t it?”

“Eh? Yeah, soon…”

“Wanna walk Sumo?”

“Yeah!”

Gavin got up, taking the leash. Fowler rubbed his temple. Why did he have to run the worst precinct in Detroit? There were seventeen precincts! Seventeen! And this one was a mess!

Maybe it was his fault?

Maybe he shouldn’t have let Hank date one of his coworkers then he shouldn’t have closed his eyes in a lot of things because he used to be his friends. And… maybe, was still his friend?

He looked Gavin bring the dog out of the commissionership then Hank who seemed a little bit better. Well… there was something in his aura because when you looked his face, it was obvious he didn’t go well. He was sweaty and his hand shaking a bit. However, he sat on his chair and started to work.

The man was a mess but Fowler hoped a bit.

Alcoholism was a real curse in America and he could see when someone tried to get rid of it. He wanted to congratulate him for that but it wasn’t maybe the right thing to do? Then, he just stepped back in his office.

 

 

Gavin was so happy to walk Sumo. Three years passed without seeing the dog and each time he looked toward him, he saw the past coming back. How, seven years earlier, he brought him back from a pound where he wanted to take a puppy German Shepherd but Sumo, almost one year old and ‘too old’ to be adopted, was about to be euthanatized. He choose him and for Hank and Cole, two years old by this time, it was the best present. At first, they wanted a watchdog to secure the house because they were afraid for their baby but Sumo ended up as a kind of nanny. The sweetest and best boy of all and they loved him so much. He started to watch Cole whenever they didn’t and the kid used to sleep on him better than anywhere else.

In fact, when Gavin was expulsed from the house, he hesitated to ask to keep him. In particular because Hank kept the house. It was his, after all. A house buy, well not exactly since he still refunded the debt, with his huge salary. Lieutenant and Alpha, that brought money. And him, with nothing, nowhere to go, he was destroyed, hurt and he needed to keep something from the better place he never visited. Just a tiny bit of his family but… Hank needed him too. And he just let him with Sumo.

When he looked Sumo, he saw his son, walking him. Sumo was the best and sweetest boy so he would walk at Cole’s pace even if it was slow. And the dog only became aggressive when his little Master, his friend, would be in danger.

“I missed you so much, buddy,” Gavin muttered, caressing the dog.

“Woof!”

“Look at you,” he smiled. “And you look at that! Are you fluffy or Hank gave you too much to eat?”

“Woof!”

“Of course, it’s Hank.” Gavin caressed his sweetest and best boy.

As they came near the road, covered by sheet of ice, Gavin clenched his hand on the leash.

“Come… We’ll go somewhere else…”

What happened to him? He saw a psychiatrist to pass his uncontrollable fear of the ice on road. The year of Cole’s death, he started to use metro or walked until Elijah forced him to go to a doctor. Why that fear would come back? Even if a stupid sheet of ice had shattered his life in piece impossible to paste to each other, he passed that. Was it because he was with Sumo and if he lost Sumo, everything will split from his hands again? He could feel his heart beat strongly in his chest.

The dog licked softly his hand, moaning with care.

“I’m okay, buddy. Let’s go somewhere else… I hope Hank walk you. I’d be a shame for a cop to let you waste the sidewalk, isn’t?”

“Woof!”

Gavin smiled just a bit and caressed his head before lead him somewhere else.

 

 

It was one a.m. when Hank started to move and move in the sofa. He wasn’t asleep since longtime, but he should have because gone to see a baseball match at a bar was such a stupid thing, however he had nightmare. One insupportable and unbearable nightmare. Those he used to drown with liter and liter of alcohol.

He saw Cole dying.

He didn’t saw him dying since two years and that went back. He saw how the car started to roll. How he hit his skull on the roof but the pain, that day, wasn’t a thing because at the same time, he saw glass shatter under the impact and impaled his dear son… He saw the blood and everything became red. He didn’t saw again the way he called the ambulance and waited while caressing his son’s hair, promise him they’ll save him. However, he saw the moment when the nurses said to him they weren’t any surgeon available, only Androids. He could remember, in this dream, the hope he had. It wasn’t because it was Android who did the job, it’ll be a bad job? Isn’t it? Now, he honestly thought the Android did his best but wasn’t correctly helped or hadn’t the competence necessarily. Or, maybe, even with a Human, it would be impossible? But then? But in his nightmare? And worse, he saw something he never saw. Not even in three years. Gavin. A Bleeding Gavin, his belly open, asking how their child was and him… just insulting him, threw him away.

He was a monster.

Only the hard floor woke him up but he was sweating, crying… he needed to erase those memories. He got up, his legs shaking and ran toward his refrigerator, pitching and almost falling one time. He opened the door and searched at the little light for beer or anything.

Damn, Connor threw everything away.

“CONNOR?! Where’s my fucking alcohol!” he screamed.

The boy came from the bathroom where he stayed to read most of the night. He looked uneasy, like a kid doing something bad.

“In the trash,” he muttered.

Hank jumped toward it and didn’t saw the littlest bottle.

“Where?!” he roared.

“Trash outside. Municipal trash. You said you’ll stop.”

This time Hank fell in the floor. The pictures were still there, a creepy round with voices saying stuff he didn’t want to hear again.

“Please. Do something. I need something. I need to forget… Please.”

“Okay, Lieutenant. Don’t worry, I’ll do something.”

“Please…”

Hank was sobbing. Loving Gavin again was the worst choice in his live.


	6. I need help

 

Sat on his sofa, Gavin wasn’t really watching the TV. It was a pretty shitty emission and he would certainly not look that if Elijah wasn’t totally fan of one of the actor. Phone against his ear, he listened the man commented what they were watching. Sometime, he’ll do it too but less often. He just wanted to hear a voice he liked as he couldn’t sleep at all. While the man was talking, he looked cases on his phone and discovered sometime clue or even who was the criminal… whatever the crime was.

He scratched his arm. Maybe he really was workaholic and maybe he really needed to stop but… he didn’t have much in his life, soo…

“Did you see that?”

“Yeah. Robin should really stop to get Martine, he won’t get anything from her. She’s a slut.”

It was a SOAP opera about robot. Mostly. And Elijah liked it very much even if the robots were really like Humans. They couldn’t have sex but they tried to find the perfect mate. Robin chased after Martine because she promised love to him but she was in fact in love with a Human. A strong Alpha so, as she couldn’t become an Omega, she was really sad and had already try to kidnap a baby to please him. This time, Gavin really hoped Martine will die but nop. The audience liked her so she came back with a new arm really shiny and that was all.

A ring made Gavin moaning.

Just a bit.

“Something wrong? Is it because Celyn has thrown Po away. Again?”

“She pisses me off too. God. The guy said he was the one who killed Humans for her and since he’s in jail, she won’t wait for him? She’ll be the perfect partner for Martine!”

“Yeah… I ship it too!”

“By the way, I’ve another call. Watch, you’ll tell me what happened after.” Gavin didn’t wait to pick up the phone.

Just on time. In fact, he cut the conversation there because if he wouldn’t have, his cousin would keep him for hours!

“Yeah?” he said.

“It’s me, Connor. I’m at Lieutenant Anderson’s house and…”

“What, plastic pet?”

“I think, he needs you,” he said in a tiny voice. “He had a bad dream, I think, and he wants beer. He’s mad…”

“Why do you call me, you prick?”

“Because you love him, isn’t it, Detective Reed? And he loves you. Having you there will prevent him to fall in alcohol again. He just needs you,” Connor pleaded, really uneasy.

“Oh, yeah?” Gavin frowned and squeezed the phone. “I’m coming… Keep him at home.”

“Thank you, Detective Reed.”

Gavin hung up and he looked toward the TV before taking back his cousin.

“Eli’?”

“Yes?”

“I need to go. We talk later, okay?”

“Yes. Take care”

“Take care.”

Gavin hung up again and though he should said “I love you” to him too. But now, he didn’t have time…

 

 

Hank was mad. Really mad. Even Sumo was barking, trying to stop his Master who wanted to go outside. He needed to go in the bar or even in a stupid supermarket where he could buy thousand and thousand beer. And then, he’ll drink them. Every beer he could drink.  Connor was in front of the door and Hank pushed him fiercely.

“Get the fuck out of there, you fuckin’ Android!”

Connor closed his eyes but tried to force him to rise against the man. It was for him.

“It’s enough, Lieutenant!”

“Fuck you!”

Hank pushed him again but instead of trying to get out, he turned around and went to his window. He opened it and Sumo jumped toward him and bite his trousers, tugged on it.

“Leave, you stupid d…”

“Lieutenant, no!” Connor shouted.

He ran toward him and took his arm, pulled him away from the window. Hank was ready to hit them both. The Android could support that but he couldn’t stand the dog to be harmed.

He heard the bell rang but Hank was ready to kick Sumo. Connor passed his feet around his ankle to push him on the floor. Sumo barked and retreated a bit, tail between his legs.

“Please, Lieutenant. Try to stay calm.”

“Fuck you!”

Hank punched wildly Connor. His nose cracked and some blue liquid slide from his nostril. However, the Android fought against the fear and took him to keep him in the floor. Since the man was shaking, it was easier and harder to keep him in the right place and stop him to do something he’ll regret.

A new and long sound came from the entry.

“It’s the first hours that are the most difficult but you can do it, Lieutenant! Think at the joy you’ll feel.”

“You don’t get it! I’m a monster. I fucked everything and I had nothing!”

“It wasn’t your fault, Lieutenant!”

“It was when I broke up with Gavin!”

The bell rang again, longer.

“You couldn’t know since he said nothing to you. Don’t throw everything away! You wanted to change. Why?”

“For him! And he doesn’t want me anymore! Just the sex to bear his heat because he’s mine!”

“Yeah, not really. I supported that while three years, don’t need to be fucked.”

Hank rose his head to see Gavin in the entry. He closed the door and smiled while folding his arms.

“Guys, when someone rang, come to open. It’s manners.”

“Wha… What are you doing there?” Hank asked, agape.

“Plastic prick called me. I don’t know if I’m impressed or pissed off, you still but the ‘hidden’ key in the same place.”

“You… You’re really there? Wh… Why?”

The old man couldn’t get it when he looked that guy he loved so much. He was in a worn trousers with hole here and there, one knee exposed to eye, threadbare in many place and he had a long dark sweatshirt with a why ‘Ok. But first, coffee.’

“Thank you for coming, Detective. You can… do something?” Connor asked, feeling a little stupid.

“Of course, I can. Don’t interfere with Humans, plastic prick.”

As he walked, Gavin brought his hand behind his neck and he pressed the button to free his flesh.

“Gavin…”

Hank wanted to say he didn’t need to do that but the true was that his apparition shocked him but now, he felt again the drug-seeking. If he didn’t take alcohol soon, that’ll rotten him and he could never erase the images torturing him…

He watched Gavin kneels beside him and bent his head. Hank moved and bit him fiercely. Immediately, blood slide along his skin and sweet perfume come out from him. It acted on the Lieutenant like a new drug and erased the old one. With that smell, and the feeling irradiating him, he didn’t need anything. Just to bit.

Connor felt awkward to assist at that. Especially when he saw Gavin’s expression. The way he closed his eyes, clenched his teeth. First, he wanted to hide his eyes but then, he let out:

“I’ll make coffee, okay?” Then, he rose up and went to the kitchen.

Gavin didn’t reply and waited. Hank needed to fill his underwent. It wasn’t the only way to calm Hank but it was the quicker.

Few days ago, Gavin needed to feel the bit because it was only love and bonding but now… Hank loved him, he knew it but that made him sick to be like that. At his mercy… Waiting to be free. At least his lover was too excited by the act and want something more… Why was he born like that? Why he couldn’t just leave and let Hank drown in his problem instead of humiliating himself?!

He felt a hand on his hair and closed his eyes even more it was possible. The pain stopped as he received soft caress on his head.

“I’m sorry,” a tender voice said on his ear.

“It’s okay…”

“You know like me, it’s not.” Hank caressed his cheek. You’re not my Omega, you’re my mate. My true love.”

Gavin didn’t reply at first then opened his mouth. “Do you feel better?”

“A bit…”

“I’ll stay tonight.” Gavin got up and rubbed his neck. When he looked his hand, it was full of blood.

Hank got up too and took him in his arms. Gavin closed his eyes when he started to feel the kiss on the mark.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I know. I choose to come.” He gave a little smile to Hank. “What do you want? Go to bed? Playing at something?”

Hank caressed his neck, with love and softness, and little red droplets came on his fingers…

“Being with you?”

“Cute.” Gavin smiled a bit, didn’t want to truly hurt the man.

Not anymore.

Hank bent and licked the irony liquid, cleaning him with tenderness. Gavin closed his eyes and let him do. It was soft and he shivered a little under the attention. He felt the tongue against his ear with love. A love he carved so much for…

“I had nightmare… I see him die on it. I see you hurt on it. Very hurt… I don’t want to dream again.”

“You can’t fight against your dreams.”

“Look your darks circles,” Hank replied.

“Yeah. Workaholic, you know. Go sleep.”

“I can’t. Not now. My head is… so fucking fuzzy. I need… I _know_ everything will disappear if I take one glass. Just one!”

“You’re right. Everything will disappear, Hank,” Gavin said softly, caressing his face.

“I know you’ll understand,” the man sighed, feeling reassuring.

“You don’t get it, Hank. _Everything_ will disappear. So I am.”

Hank clenched his teeth.

“If you don’t want to sober, okay. But…”

“It’s the only thing you ask?” Hank muttered.

“I don’t phcking care, ya know? It’s better for you. Don’t want to feel good? To live longer?”

“For what?”

“Take a guess?”

Gavin paced backward and came toward Sumo to pet him with a tiny smile on his lips.

“Detective Reed?”

“Yeah, tin can?”

“I made coffee for you. Do I throw it immediately in the trash or…”

“You…” Gavin smiled and reached to receive the coffee. He drank on the mug then walked toward the door.

“It’s not I don’t want to stop. If not it’s killing me, little by little and for long, it was what I wanted. I couldn’t kill myself because I was afraid? I tried to stay hang to something? I lost everything and whatever I’ll do, you were still there, in my live. I hated you and I loved you. It was awful. And…I don’t know what it was for you…I wanted to kill me and I was to coward to do it.”

“Don’t say that. Killing yourself is not an act of power. Killing is never it. You’re a damn cop, you should know it!”

“But sometimes, you must do it. And I wanted so much to be with Cole again. I didn’t have anything here. You don’t…”

“NO!” Gavin turned toward him. “No! Because I thought about you every fucking time! My live was over for absolutely no reason and I was a mess. A phcking mess! I even don’t know how Eli’ could bear me at this time! I’m not sure he can now! I thought about you, how you’ll feel because… yeah, I was stupid enough to believe you still loved me! And there was Eli’ too. I couldn’t let him down.”

“I always loved you, Gavin. I swear to god. But I thought you’ll pass over me. That you’ll…”

“Plunge in work,” Gavin completed, bitter.

“Yeah…”

The Detective let out a cold chuckle then drank on his mug.

Connor was sat on the floor, caressing Sumo to calm him and he looked the two arguing, without knowing what he needed to do.

Gavin sighed and walked toward Hank.

“I asked you to stop drinking but if you have so much fun with your booze, go on. I don’t care. It’s for you, because I care for you but…” He shook his head. “I don’t care, Hank.”

“But… will you vanish?” he asked.

The other man looked him.

“Do you really mind what I can think?”

“Of course.”

Gavin shrugged.

“It’s your life, Hank.”

“And I want… need you on it. I really need you to be a part of my life. I lost you for way too much time. I did everything to forget you but I just couldn’t. I love you so much I can’t bear it. Look… You’re here and I forget the alcohol.”

“Thank you.” He rose his mug. “Won’t forget the coffee.” He closed his eyes. “But…I’m glad if I can help ya. And if you really wanna stop, I’m there. I swear.”

Hank looked him.

“I need help.”

Gavin nodded. He looked toward Connor who lowered his head, faking to don’t have listened and watched for minutes.

“Okay. Time to go to bed everyone,” Gavin said.

“Woof!”

“Okay. Someone needs to go in the bathroom?” asked Connor.

“Phcking Androids, need to? God, I need to hit Eli’”

“Well, I can’t pee but I can take a bath or a shower. But I…” Connor shut his mouth as he saw Hank making move to him.

“But youuu?” Gavin said before drinking.

“I…”

“Hank, stop disturbing the tin can. Tin can, reply. Or you only follow Lieutenant Anderson order?” He moved toward Connor, smile on his lips.

Strange smile.

“The bathroom is his room.”

Gavin frowned and turned the head toward Hank.

“What the phck? You let the kid sleep in the bathroom? Or not sleep, I don’t care, tin can.”

“I asked for it.”

“He asked for it,” Hank said.

 “Let him sleep in the sofa!” Gavin shouted.

“Yes, but I sleep in the sofa.”

Gavin passed his hand on his hair with a sigh. He put down his mug, grabbed Connor and leaded him to Hank’s room.

“I’m not sure it’s a good thing,” muttered Connor.

“Shut up. Why did you even ask for sleep in a phcking bathroom?” He wanted to push open the door but a hand went around the knob and kept it close.

“I prefer you don’t,” Hank voice said near his ear.

“That’s why,” Connor said under his breath.

Hank never asked him to don’t go on this room but he knew he shouldn’t since the man kept too much things that used to be at Gavin and he cherished the smell. Plus, the man still could be harsh when it came to what belonged to him so it’s very own and intimate territory? He already could be glad to have the right to come on it to grab clothes.

“Okay. Neither you let him sleep in our room or use the sofa but the kid needs somewhere to stay for the night.”

“He won’t sleep in my room.”

Gavin looked him right in the eyes and he felt a hand in his throat.

“It’s okay, Lieutenant. I’ll use the bathroom, don’t worry,” Connor said quickly, head a little bend.

“Squeeze?” Gavin said.

Hank looked him in the eyes too as his fingers tightened.

“Lieutenant!”

The man ignored the Android and rose his second hand to push Gavin’s face and he moved the first one then… bit hard on his neck. The Detective groaned his pain and clenched his teeth and his fist around Connor who didn’t know what to do then.

Hank didn’t said a think and Gavin too. He could sense a silence fight. Hank’s fangs weren’t there to calm him with a sweet smell, with a feel of mutual love; they weren’t there to show him all his love. They were here until to say the only word he won’t say loud.

Yield.

Gavin perfectly knew he was an Omega but he hated this status and fought against it all the time. Hank perfectly knew this so that’s why he never dared to force him to yield. Or, to be exact, it was really rare. It should be a reason enough to yield without waiting but Gavin couldn’t. He closed his eyes and moved his other hand to push off the man but this one pinned his wrist to the wall. He pressed against him and bit harder, blood flooding.

“Detective Reed…” Connor said, uneasy.

Should he intervene? It wasn’t in his code but now, he didn’t care about his code, isn’t it? But he always listened to Hank and didn’t want to hurt him. If he cut off the authority the man had, he certainly would.

Yield.

Hank bit more.

It seemed he would never stop and even Sumo went under the sofa to hide. The Alpha scent must be very strong. He could feel the aura.

“Please,” Connor muttered. “Gavin…”

He squeezed his hand even if he didn’t know if that could help. Or… will he worse everything?

However, he felt the fingers joined his and then Gavin lowered his head, pressing his forehead against Hank, pushing his pelvis against the Lieutenant’s one. The man’s hand went in his hair and caressed softly. Slowly, the bit stopped and tongue replace with lips to ask forgiveness with softness and love. Gavin didn’t move however. He just let the kiss came on his wounded flesh and the caress passed and passed.

The man let go and rose Gavin’s chin softly to kiss him. The Detective didn’t resist and replied to the kiss.

“Are you okay?” Hank asked.

Gavin didn’t look him.

“Yeah.”

Hank rose his chin and watch him on the eyes.

“I’m fine,” the Detective said. “I’m yours… That never changed.”

“If you’re coming back here, I guess Connor can have the living room.”

“Never said I’m coming back.”

Hank looked disappointed and Gavin kissed him softly, caressing his cheek since he let go on his wrist. Reed looked toward the end of the corridor then squeezed Connor’s hand.

“Come,” he said.

Hank retreated a bit but watched Gavin. However, the man didn’t lead the Android to his room. In fact, it was quite worst.

“Gavin…”

“What? The kid needs a place to stay.” He walked toward the door and turned the knob. “You’ll be good in there,” he said before rising his hand to caress his hair.

Connor was dumbfounded but let him do.

 

 


	7. Child

Hank felt weird to be in this room and Connor felt weirder to be in a bed with fresh covers and they were well tucked around him. Cole’s stuff was still there but pushed away to avoid anything to be broken. Sumo was in the entry, waving the tail as he looked toward Connor who felt uneasy.

“What should I do?” the Android asked. He glanced toward the door.

“Just let him do… I guess I bit him a little bit too hard. Since he wanted to act for you and you touched him, he certainly started to see you as his child. Even if he doesn’t like being as such, he’s still what he’s… and he doesn’t have someone to take care. So… congratulations, Connor. You’re our son!”

“But he has you,” Connor said.

“Yes. But I’m his mate, not a baby.”

“I’m not a baby…” he muttered.

“You’re three months old,” he laughed.

Connor looked to the door.

“I’ll be happy to help but… I though he hated me?”

“He’s a bit harsh, it’s right, but he’s not mean. He’s just not like the others…”

“And you like that in him,” Connor smiled a bit.

“Yes. A lot. And when you came in the precinct, he’ll start his heats soon. He hates them and becomes bitter when they’re coming.”

“Okay.” Connor smiled when Gavin came in the room.

“Do you have everything you need?” the man asked. He went toward Cole’s stuff to move it with the greatest care.

“Yes, thanks to let me be there.”

He came near him and sat on the edge of the bed. He passed his hand on his hair.

“You probably don’t sleep so just do what you want to stay busy. Do you need books?” He saw Connor looking something and turned his head. “You want Sumo to come? Normally, he can’t stay in the room.”

“It’s okay. You did a lot for me already. Thank you. I know it’s a special place for you. You both.” He looked toward Hank.

“It is but I don’t want you to stay in the bathroom. It’s not good for you. I’m not sure so much humidity is good for you. I’ll ask Eli’ tomorrow.”

“I’m waterproof, don’t worry.”

“Okay. Have a good night, Connor.”

“Good night, sleep well.” Connor couldn’t help but smile when he got a cute kiss on his cheek.

Hank came near him and caressed softly his head before coming out the room. He let his ex-boyfriend, or boyfriend, closing the room and when he had done it, he took him by the waist, bringing him against his chest, kissing the mark coming a bit ugly because he was quite aggressive with him.

He lifted him but when Gavin passed his legs around his waist, the weight brought him backward. Quickly, the Detective threw his arms to prevent hem to fall, thanks to the wall. He, then, came down.

“Sorry.”

“It’s nothing. I’m not as strong as before.”

Gavin took his hand to bring him toward their room. Hank used to come here often, to take some clothes and to smell the perfume that never left.

“I’m sorry.”

The Detective reached the scar on his neck and Hank took his wrist, keeping his hand on his.

“No. Because Connor called you. It’s your day with Elijah, isn’t it?”

“Beware, you’re acting jealously,” Gavin teased.

Hank brought him toward the bed.

“Just a bit. I don’t want to share you.”

“I know. And, ya know, it’s everyday, now. The show was so popular they cast it every night and Eli’ still love it too much.”

“It still pisses you off?” Hank asked, unfastening his shirt. He sat in the bed and Gavin came near to him.

He took off his shoes and bent to kiss the tattoo on his chest. The man caressed his hair.

“Still is.”

Hank took his face between his hands and looked him right in the eyes.

“Don’t look me, sleep. You need to sleep, I’ll watch you.”

“You need to sleep too. Watch your face.”

“Pretty a mess, right?”

“You’re beautiful. And you need to rest.” Hank laid and opened his arms to him.

“If I say no… You’ll make me?”

“Gavin…” Hank sighed.

The Detective looked him right in the eye and the man forced him to lay against him. But this time, Gavin didn’t fight.

“I won’t apologize.”

“I know.”

“I had to. You’re mine. And I can’t bore the simply idea to someone laying in the bed I laid with you. Laying in the bed I made you mine so many time… the first time.” Hank started to kiss the mark. “If you pretend to be an Alpha, you must know that. The feel of territory. The need to prevent it from anything.”

Gavin pouted, not liking how the man talked to him.

“You let me give Cole’s room to the boy.”

“He’s our son. You bore him and you have the strongest need to take care of what touch our child. If you chose to give something belonging to our child to someone, I yield. That’s how it works.”

“Don’t give me lesson…”

A new kiss went on the mark.

“I…”

“Please,” Gavin cut. “I was well enough phcking humiliated.”

“Don’t feel it that way, please. I _love_ you.”

“And I love you too but it’s phcking humiliatin’.”

“I didn’t mean too, you know it.”

“Yeah… It’s like… You want me back so you want me ready to yield to you. Just a kind obedient dog. I though you loved me because I was different.”

“I’m not different. That’s the problem.”

“You are… Hank, you’re amazing.” Gavin straightened a bit and put a kiss on his cheek. It felt weird because now it was almost shaved, hair having come back during the day. “I’m pretty sure you’re unique. Who will stupidly wait for the return of his lover? You. Nothing forces me to come back… Nothing forced me to choose you over Eli’.”

“You chose me over him?”

Gavin smiled, seeing him so happy for that.

“Yes,” he said against his lips. “Now, sleep. Go in a world where you can kick Eli’s ass without me stopping you,” he teased.

“Okay. But… stay?”

“I’m there.”

“And…”

“Yes?”

“If I go to AA, just to see, you’ll accompany me?”

“Yeah,” Gavin replied. He pressed a kiss against his lips.

“Thank you,” said Hank caressing his back.

He was glad to have him. While three years, his live felt empty, really empty and he didn’t have anything to stay alive except a lack of courage, or too much according to Gavin, and now… maybe he could go on.

He closed eyes and, having the man he loved on him, he hoped to fall asleep.

 

November 19th 2038

 

As it was seven hour exactly, Connor went out slowly of Cole’s room. He was waiting since a moment and was already dress up. Since he didn’t need to sleep, he just looked for information and observed the area. He didn’t move anything. He didn’t want to. He was too afraid to touch something he couldn’t.

Now, dressed, ready, he passed in the corridor, near Sumo. He then crouched to caress him softly. He put a kind smile on his head.

“Hello, you.”

The St-Bernard woofed happily and waved the tail.

“Connor?”

“Yes?” The Android got up and went to the kitchen where Gavin was cooking.

Soft smell came from there and melted to create a new one. It was almost impossible to know what exactly but that looked good.

“You passed a good night? The bed was good enough? What did you do, if I may ask?” Gavin was stirring the pan.

“Of course you can. I had a good night, I think. I worked on different case, just to do something. Tina’s case will be a success if her plan is followed, if you like to know. And, yes, the bed was good. Thank you again to let me be there.”

“Thanks. It was normal.”

Connor approached and looked the furnaces. On the fire, he saw crumbled eggs with tiny green bit, bacon, sausage and the percolator, just near everything.

“What do you think? Waffle, pancakes, quiche or egg muffin?”

“Pancakes?” the Android said.

Gavin wanted to take the percolator but he has a lot to do. He could melt quickly the ingredients but he must watch everything. And the coffee was almost finish but… something rummaged on his guts and he took care of the pancakes.

“Let me help, Detective Reed.”

“You can call me Gavin, ya know.”

“Okay.” Connor was surprise when he felt a hand on his hair.

Uneasy, not use to that, he took the percolator and poured dark liquid in a mug then added a bit of milk and two sugars. He gave the drink to Gavin whom thank him. The man took a sip and went back to the pancakes.

“You’ll eat all of that?”

“Of course, no. It’s for Hank. He’ll be up soon.”

“But Lieutenant Anderson doesn’t wake up at this time…”

“Well, I’m there so he will.”

“The breakfast looks yummy but quite rich?”

“Well, it’s a bit rich but he likes that and if you let him have something a quite fat, he’ll take vegetable and fruit you gave to him.”

“Oh… I never thought about that… I tried to push him to eat healthy but he didn’t want to. He wanted his cheeseburger everyday…”

“I let him have one per week. Two sometimes.”

“You seem to do great with him.”

Gavin looked a pancake as he started to turn gold.

“Well… It’s my role,” he said.

His tone was quite tense. Connor looked him, worry for him. He hesitated and, then, spread the arms.

“Gavin…”

“Yeah?”

“I…”

The man didn’t have turned toward him and Connor felt weird, awkward.

“Can I have a hug?”

“A hug?” Gavin turned the head toward him and saw the arms opened. He smiled a bit and took him against his chest, caressing his hair with softness.

First, Connor wanted to ask things but then, he decided he won’t. He didn’t want to hurt him. In fact, it was quite fine to receive hug from Gavin. Who could believe that?

“Feeling better?” the man asked with a soft voice.

“Yeah. Really better.”

Connor hesitated because he didn’t want to judge him or put it uneasy. Hurt him? Gavin wasn’t the guy he thought he was. Hank said it was because of the heat but, truly, the Android wasn’t sure. It was obvious, Gavin had a strong will and didn’t like to show any weakness. He seemed to truly want to install space between them. However… he could remember how Gavin acted when he said to him he has been removed from the case and needed to leave. He didn’t look happy and was quite neutral when he finally stayed. He did it for Hank because he didn’t know what to do anyway. Hank needed to be with someone he looked and he didn’t think a lot. Being with Hank seemed to be good.

“So…” Gavin flipped a pancake then caressed softly Connor’s hair. “You want to take care of the breakfast or wake up Hank?”

“At this hour?”

“Yep.”

“I can take care of the meal.”

“Afraid to wake up Hank?” Gavin teased.

“No! But I’ll be glad if you have another tip for me to take care of the Lieutenant. Since… You’ll not come again, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. But I’ll come back again, don’t worry.”

Connor couldn’t help but smile as he reached to take the spatula. Gavin let him take it and moved toward Hank’s room. Even if it was the start of Winter, the man was wearing only his boxer however, he had a long sweatshirt, the same that yesterday, on the back. So, it seemed he was cold after all.

The Android wasn’t really fond in love but as long as Hank and Gavin will end up happy, he will be too. And since he was alone in the kitchen now, he took a tiny piece and bacon, blow on it and called Sumo to give it to him.

Well… maybe it was for a reason if Gavin mistake him for the kid he needed to take care.

 

 


	8. Things happen in the precinct

Snow fell in the town, covering it too hide the evil lurking in the town. Connor knew he had a lot of work to do. Especially because he was the only Android still working at the precinct and he was the most useful for the steal’s case. Since you had electronic in everything, for a robot, found the stolen item, wherever the robber kept them, it was easy. Very easy.

He opened the door of the car and went to open Gavin’s one. He was just near Hank and blinked, surprised.

“Thank you, honey, but I don’t need you to open the car.”

“I wanted to check if everything is turned off.”

“Ah. Yes, already checked. Get a phckin’ move on,” he said, pushing him.  He got up and clipped his leather necklace.

Hank didn’t like to see the man covering the mark like that. Gavin was still rejecting him? He felt the need to kiss him, touch him. He wanted to keep him for him…

“You two start to piss me off. I’m not an old man who forget to turn off everything,” he said, coming out of the car. He locked it behind him and turned toward them.

“Nobody says you’re old and forget things.”

“I forget things all the time, I’m not old,” Gavin said as he moved toward the precinct, hand on his pocket.

Hank sighed and looked his car a last time before following his step, Connor after him. He perfectly knew the poor thing will be white of snow but well. He entered the commissionership and used his card to pass the security gates.

As soon as he entered, he heard a big sound. He turned the head and saw Jeffrey, agape, looking him directly, files on the floor.

“What?” he said, tired.

“You’re there…”

“I am. That’s a problem? I work here. What do you think, pal?”

“Reed?”

The man was sitting at his desk, opening his computer. “Yes?”

“Thank you,” the Captain said.

“For what?” Gavin asked.

Fowler pointed out Hank. The Detective frowned, looking his boss then his ex-lover.

“Don’t act like you’ve nothing to do with this. He arrived when you arrived and you stench his smell. And the submitting.”

“Jeffrey!” Hank said.

Gavin frowned. He felt shiver of anger on his body.

“He can deny it to him but not to us,” Fowler replied.

“The slut is still there,” Reed said, entered his password in his monitor.

Jeffrey ignored him and went to his desk to work. Connor looked Gavin then came to sit at his place. He started to work, searching for the stolen object.

 

 

Hours and hours passed. Everytime someone entered in the precinct, especially their coworkers, in fact, they looked toward Gavin. Gavin whom started to be really piss off. He perfectly knew what they had in mind. He knew he had a strong perfume of someone belonging to another. To Hank. He forced him to yield, they slept together and… he even let his need overwhelm him. And seems that pissed him off to be seen as a weak, to be just Hank’s mate, he clip off the necklace and let the leather in his desk.

Anderson was pretty happy to see the mark each time he looked toward him. But he wasn’t so happy to see the face Gavin make as he worked.

And Connor, too, could see it. It was already noon and the Detective should have stop to work to received claim. Everybody was busy. And he needed to check Tina’s case as she looked his. They’ll find out, each of them. Working on the cases, they’ll solve them. Gavin was pretty sure he was almost there. Especially with Tina’s clues.

However, it was noon and some started to leave to eat or just brought food at their desk. Gavin didn’t. He was too busy with his works. Not only his main case but other too. He needed to read and fix reports, needed to reply to few mails and do researches. He looked information about the aquarium schedules, to check an alibi, on the net when he heard a voice really near to him.

“Detective Reed?”

“Yeah?”

“I bring you coffee.”

Gavin looked up and saw Connor with a cup of coffee.

“Maybe I can bring you sandwich or something?” he offered with a smile.

Everybody in the precinct looked toward them, agape.

“Gavin will kill it,” Wilson muttered.

“I don’t like that,” Chris said under his breath.

“Connor, don’t…” Person started.

“Reed, leave the kiddo alone!” Brown said, getting up.

“Thank you, Con’. I’m fine with the coffee.”

“You won’t eat?”

“Yeah. Never eat. Don’t have time. I’m overwhelm by work.”

The other cop were more agape and looked the Android bent over on the desk as Gavin drank a bit of his coffee.

“So you say to Lieutenant he eats poorly and you’re not doing better?”

“Exactly. Nobody will look my feeding.”

“Well…” Connor smiled to him.

“Okay,” Gavin said. “Wanna grab something to eat? You can eat?”

“I can’t but I can keep you company.”

“Let’s do that.” Gavin took his necklace to cover his mark and got up.

Connor moved and wait for the man to leave to follow him. As they were leaving, Hank got up. Immediately, Gavin pointed him out.

“Fuck you,” he said.

He went out with Connor, drinking the coffee and talking to the Android, with everybody who didn’t understand a thing. They knew Gavin could support Androids but if he could be away from them, it’ll be a pleasure for him. And Connor… he hated him. Nobody knew why but he hated him with all his heart. And now… they were chatting like they were friends?

What happened to him?

“What did you do to him?” Tina asked to Hank.

“Nothing.” He couldn’t say that Gavin felt like Connor was his kid.

He wouldn’t be happy of that, at all.

 

 

It was already six p.m., Hank never worked so long since longtime. Ten hours. And he did it in the daytime! He couldn’t believe that. His ex-boyfriend, his lover, was really good for him. And in the same time… no. He wanted to drink and felt shiver in his body and he hated see Gavin and Tina laughed. He wanted to punch her. More badly again because he needed the alcohol and working so long in daytime… And now? What he’ll do of his time?

Maybe he’ll pass time with Gavin. Cuddling, watching TV…

He got up and stretched a bit. His body was heavy and achy.

Hank went near Gavin while Connor was checking if everything was well turn off as they were leaving to let the night staff take their shift.

“Gav…”

“Hello, there.”

Hank turned his head and he saw Elijah Kamski himself entering the precinct. He had a Chloe at his arm.

“Mister Kamski,” Connor said, surprised.

“Oh, Hello, Connor. It’s a pleasure. How are you?” he smiled.

“Pretty good and you, Mister?”

“Good and Chloe…” Elijah looked toward the lady at his arms.

Connor smiled a bit. He could recognize the woman he met at Kamski’s. She was in a beautiful blue dress, floating softly until the floor, forcing her to rise it a bit to walk, and her shoulders were free and her back too.

“I feel good too,” she said, smiling.

“I’m glad to learn that.”

Elijah turned his head toward Gavin and this one pushed his stuff from the desk before showing it to him. Kamski sat on the edge and took his phone. His cousin snapped his fingers.

“Connor, do you want to show the precinct to Chloe?”

“Of course. I don’t think there is a lot to see but…” He offered his hand to the lady.

“Have fun, Elijah. If needed, I won’t be away from there.”

“Thank you, my dear.”

Chloe took Connor’s hand and followed him in the precinct.

Hank looked toward Fowler’s office but the man didn’t come because Elijah Kamski was really rich and he hoped to gain some favors. Money. You couldn’t run a precinct without money and the state didn’t give enough to him. So, of course, Jeffrey didn’t say a think. He knew Elijah since well time enough even if he didn’t get something yet.

Maybe. If he continued.

“So… You’re there, Elijah.”

“Yes.”

Hank looked him but the man preferred his screen, looking for the latest goodies.

“So… any reasons?”

“I pick up Gavin.”

“You can’t drive,” Hank replied.

“Right. But Chloe can.”

“She picks up Gavin, then. But why?”

“Because I don’t have my phcking car and need someone to bring me to my phcking car and then at home.”

Hank frowned.

“I could bring you to your car since he’s just in front of my house.”

“Oh yeah? I don’t care?”

Gavin felt Hank’s look on him. He looked up and sighed.

“Can I work?”

“I thought you’ll come home, tonight.”

“No. I go home.” Gavin sighed when he saw Hank’s face. He got up and kissed him softly.

Person and Brown were still there with Fowler but since they had well worked, they could, the Captain in particular, closed their eyes.

“Don’t make that face. You don’t need me. You didn’t need me for three years. Remember?”

“Yeah… But I hoped you’ll come home.”

“Nah.”

“Wait a minute,” Elijah said, lowering his phone. “You two are backs together.”

“Yes,” Hank replied.

The genie went back to his phone and Gavin caressed his lover’s hand with softness then came back at his desk to work. Elijah was still on his phone, sat near him.

Hank was sad but he kept a low profile. Gavin needed time. He missed him so much but he knew, if he wanted him, he should wait… However, it was hard to him to leave. Elijah was a strong Alpha, Gavin was really near of him. It was stupid but he needed to wait here. He sat on his chair and turn on the computer to work.

It kept him busy and pushed him to leave Gavin alone.

 

 

As it was already nine p.m., Hank was just piss off. He couldn’t remember when he worked so much. Maybe at that delicious moment when he’d came back to home to meet a really pregnant Gavin. Few times after, their little Cole came in their live. They wanted to have two or three children. Maybe more. Gavin wanted cats and him dogs. He liked dogs.

He could remember how Gavin was petting every cat he’d found, giving food to them and leaving fluffy stuff outside for every errant cat in the neighborhood. He could also remember how they didn’t have any because he was allergic. The need of alcohol changed his mind and he wanted to blame himself for everything wrong in his life. Their life.

When he saw Gavin getting up, he did too and went toward him.

“I’m sorry, okay!” he said, more aggressively than he wanted. His hands went on Gavin’s shoulders and they were shaking.

“For what?” Gavin said, frowning.

“Everything, I guess,” Elijah said, getting up. “Don’t touch him.”

“Fuck you, Elijah.”

“Excuse me?”

“That’s enough!” Gavin groaned. “If you wanted to say sorry because you’ll insult my cousin, it’s ok. Don’t do that again.”

“Gavin!”

“What?!” he said toward Hank.

The man wanted to say something and he shook even more while Elijah pushing him.

“Don’t do that again or I’ll…”

“Touch my cousin and you can go phck yourself with your chance!”

Hank’s hands were shaking again. Anger passed in his face.

“Eli’, I need few instants then we can leave,” Gavin offered as he turned off his monitor.

“Okay.” The man frowned as he saw his cousin leading the man after him. He perfectly knew where they went and he didn’t like that.

He moved to the breakroom where he saw Connor and Chloe went to chat. The boy didn’t have any work, or he could do it from Hank’s house, and the RT600 preferred to leave Elijah with his cousin. Even if the only thing he does was surfing on the net and, then, looking his SOAP opera. It was quite surprising for everybody to see the famous Elijah Kamski, two time man of the century… watching something so stupid. And maybe even worst to see Gavin Reed replying about it. Knowing those non-sense emissions.

Elijah entered in the breakroom and froze, seeing Connor and Chloe holding their hands and very close. She was smiling, eyes almost close and the LED yellow.

“CHLOE?!”

She jumped and moved back with a smile. Shy smile.

“So… That’s why you didn’t want to hurt her, Connor…”

“I couldn’t hurt another Android, as you said. You were right, Mister Kamski: I’m a Deviant.”

“I know. But don’t touch my daugh-Chloe,” he said. Kamski walked toward her and reached, offering his hand. “My dear? We leave.”

She took his hand and came near him to catch his arms.

“I think you’ll leave soon too, Connor.”

Chloe waved slightly her hand toward the boy and she followed the man. Both came in the main Precinct where Gavin and Hank came back. The Lieutenant felt cooler.

“We leave?” Elijah asked.

“Yes,” Gavin replied. “Connor, take care.” He passed his hand in Connor’s hair.

“You too. I hope we see us early tomorrow.”

Gavin took him in his arms and muttered in his ear ‘if you need, you still can call me’. Even if he preferred the boy to don’t do it. He pated his cheek then went back. He just glanced toward Hank before following Elijah and Chloe. His cousin won’t be the one to ask him why he loved that RK800. He didn’t care as long as Gavin was happy.


	9. Fall apart

 

“I could have driven,” Gavin said as he opened his apartment’s door.

Since one of his neighbor as his heat, he was dragging his cousin after him. Unlike Tina who seemed to don’t respond to Omega’s perfume, it wasn’t the same for Elijah. Even if he didn’t find the right one to lost his virginity. Except if, like Gavin was sure, he already had sex with his Androids but it wasn’t the question.

In fact, he absolutely didn’t want to know. After all, he didn’t talk about his sex affairs that only were with Hank. They loved each other, they shared a lot of things but… that, that wasn’t a part of the share.

“Don’t worry, Gavin, I’m fine with that.”

“And you didn’t need to pass by the restaurant to take something to eat,” he added with a sigh. “I could have cook.”

“It’s nice for you to be pampered too,” replied the RT600, closing the door after the two cousins.

Gavin smiled a bit. He wasn’t use to people taking care of him but he didn’t want his cousin to waste anything for him. He didn’t deserve that. However, the food smelled good and Elijah wanted to eat with him. The only things was… well, it was only weird food like broccoli gratin, meat filled with cheese and put in bacon… so much weird stuff his cousin ate. Him, he wasn’t eating as bad as Hank but he preferred quick stuff except when he wanted to please his man.

“Anyway, I wasn’t sure but now I am...”

“Yup?” Gavin said as he took plates in his cupboard.

“You stink.”

“Thank you, Eli’, you’re so cute,” the man said.

“No… It’s a weird stinky smell.”

Chloe put vests on the coat rack Gavin never used.

“You’re really to ki… You’re weird!” Gavin just turned around and he had his cousin against him, smelling him. “You’re so fucking weird.”

“Usually, you smell good but this time?”

“You. Are. Weird. And why I stink? Is it Hank? The bit? The…” He pinched his lips.

“No. I’m used to his stench on you. And the way he acts with you. I don’t like that, by the way.”

“I know. But he’s nice.”

“Was he nice when he almost killed you?” Elijah took his hand and kissed softly his wrist. “Was he nice when you cried in my arms?”

“But wasn’t he nice when he took care of me? When he left earlier to be with Cole and me. I love him. I love him with all my heart.”

“So why you don’t live with him?”

Chloe went behind them and took the plastic bag to set the diner.

“I need time, okay? I love him. That’s killing me. I want to be with him. I need him… But I can’t. I need time because…”

“He hurt you.”

“Yes…”

Elijah took him in his arms. He was always weird except with Android, and maybe he still was with them, and his cousin. And then again… sometimes, he was really weird. But this hug? It was heaven. Since Hank was back in his live, Gavin was happy but also very disturbed.

“He’s doing his best, Eli’.”

The Genius went slightly back and took his cheeks between his hands then lowered them and unfastened the necklace.

“Please.”

“Why?”

“You’ll hate him more again.”

“Is it ugly?”

“Just a bit.”

“Why?” asked Elijah. He looked toward the table correctly dressed. “Thank you, Chloe, you’re perfect.”

“I pushed him. I wanted Connor to take his room. It was bad. I shouldn’t have…”

Elijah looked him.

“I KNOW!” Gavin sighed. “I perfectly know I act like a phcking submit and what?!”

“If you’re happy, it’s not a problem. But if you’re not…”

“He’s not used to bit me to affirm his authority. He’s getting clean, he was perturbed.”

“You really loved him to search excuses to him.”

Elijah sighed and went to a chair to pull it and over his cousin to sit. This one thanked him then Chloe who served the food.

“I really love him.”

“I know. I just want you to be happy. I’m afraid for you. When you’lle be three again, what you will do?”

“Three? What do you mean ‘Three’? You’re talking about Connor?”

“I’m talking about…”

“Elijah, it’s maybe not the best things?” Chloe said.

“Why?”

“Because, usually, you wait to be sure,” she continued with a simple smile.

“I am sure. You think I don’t know his smell by heart?”

“Aaand, I’m still there, you know?” Gavin said, putting his fork to his mouth. “Just tell me what you’re talking about.”

“You’re pregnant,” Elijah said.

The fork fell out from Gavin’s hand.

“N… No?” he said under his breath. “I would know if… it’s not poss…”

The memories of the three days of heat came back to him. He was so horny, he needed Hank so much… They didn’t use anything to prevent the pregnancy. In particular because they didn’t see each other in such a case since a longtime so he had created a rut on Hank. He wanted to fuck him and he wanted to make him pregnant, deep in his mind. Because of the heat, him too… So, yes, it was possible. Man, they did it so many time in the best moment for that and Hank was a Alpha so powerful the contrary would be surprising.

Then, he could believe his cousin. Why would he even lie to him? He knew his past, his smell…

“Are you okay, Gavin?” Chloe asked softly.

“I… I’m not.”

He put his hands on his face.

“Please, tell me you’re making a mistake.”

“Why?” Elijah asked. “You’re not happy to be pregnant again? You were always so happy with my nephew.”

“Elijah!” Chloe said. She looked him sharply.

“What?”

“It’s nothing,” Gavin replied. “I like him like that.” He looked nervous. “I… I can’t be pregnant.”

“But it’s a good thing, isn’t? You love children.”

“I can’t keep them, Eli’. I have lost two kids. I… I can’t support if…”

Elijah got up and went to him to take his hands and kiss his wrist.

“Everything will be alright.”

“It won’t. I… I wanted so much to be an Alpha, like you, like I was raised for and… and now the destiny, the universe, itself phck me up… Why I could have a baby, a child? I can’t… I don’t deserve it.”

“And what? You are pregnant, Gavin. You want to kill it in your belly? Then you’ll lose it, yes. Again. Now you can try.”

“If I start to love it. If the lost is worse? I don’t know… I can’t…”

“You want to kill it?”

“I don’t know.”

“Look at me, Gavin!”

The Alpha smell became stronger and Gavin felt so stupid, so pathetic, so useless. He rose his head.

“Don’t be anything stupid. Just take some time, okay? I’ll stay with you tonight. And everything will be alright.”

“I… I’m not sure.”

“Huuush. Everything will be alright. I take care of you. Come.” He opened the arms and Gavin went in the floor with him.

He didn’t like to be so weak but he needed the hug. He was shivering. Feeling the hand in his hair was helping him but that couldn’t keep him calm however. He couldn’t be pregnant. He couldn’t. He was afraid. So afraid. He couldn’t bear a kid in his belly. He couldn’t… When he’ll lose the baby, Hank will hate him.

He needed to do something.

He needed to get rid of that thing. He needed…

Gavin pushed his cousin and got up, walking backward.

“Keep calm. You’re Gavin Reed, you don’t freak out.”

“But I do! I…”

“Look, Connor is like your kid, isn’t it? You were ready to see him as a three.” He got up to take Gavin’s hand. He kissed it and then kissed on wrist then the second.

 “I don’t know what you’re talking about. He’s not. That’s ridicule. Why would I… It’s ridicule. It’s really ridicule,” he said.

Elijah took him against him. He knew him well enough to know he liked the RK800 and saw him as someone he cherished. Of course, Gavin couldn’t say it. He had too much pride.

“Come. I’ll make a bath for you. It’ll be good. And then, we’ll watch a movie together. With Ice cream. And coffee?”

“I’M PREGNANT!”

“You still can take one or two cups per day,” Chloe said softly. “I’ll prepare the bath, okay?” She went to the bathroom she already knew while Gavin was shaking.

Elijah knew he could calm him. He just needed to calm down and talk. It’ll be better soon.

Or he hoped so…

 

 

“Lieutenant?” Connor appeared in the living room, Sumo’s leash in hand.

He was happy because he gained the right to walk him. They played in the garden and his suit was pretty messy. He should probably change. The kitchen’s table was still messy. They had mac&cheese for tonight and Hank ate well so he should have loved but now, he needed to do the dishes. Since Hank seemed… not good. His hands were shaking, his eyes were opened, wide.

“Yes?”

“Are you okay?” He looked Hank whom didn’t look okay at all.

“Not really. I need to drink. I feel bad. Really bad. Like I’ll die. And whatever if I die? You can take care of Sumo. Gavin will be better without me.”

“It’s not you who’s talking but the lack of alcohol.”

“I need alcohol, Connor!”

“I can’t.”

Hank got up and caught Connor by the shoulders.

“Give. It. To. Me.”

“I won’t. Gavin said…”

“You care about what he said?!” Hank shouted.

“Y… Yes. He… He’s kind.” Connor was really uneasy now. He walked backward and Sumo felt his fear. He came between them.

In fact, Connor could fight and he would win over Hank but he couldn’t hurt him.

“Give me alcohol or get the fuck out of here! I’ll crush your…”

“Stop, please!” Connor looked him. “Please, Lieutenant. Why… why won’t you go in your room. Gavin’s smell is still there.”

“Stop saying his name!”

Connor didn’t know what to do.

“Go to rest, Lieutenant, please. Please…”

Hank took his face in his hands.

“I need him but I don’t deserve him…”

Connor went to sit down near him.

“Everything will be alright.”

“What… What did you need?”

“Excuse me?”

Hank looked up toward him. He still smelled the mac&cheese perfume and he was uneasy because he needed so much to drink. Or too be with Gavin. Thinking to Gavin pissed him off. He wanted to have him here. Why he wasn’t there?!

“You entered saying my name. What did you need?”

“I wanted to ask where I should go tonight.”

“Hu… here? I don’t throw you away.”

“To sleep, Lieutenant. Or, don’t sleep… Do I stay in the bathroom? I don’t want to make Gavin upset,” Connor muttered.

“He’s not here.”

“I know, but…” He lowered the head.

Hank sighed and got up. He went toward him and ruffled his hairs. His hand was so shaking. His legs too.

“What do you want, son?”

Connor didn’t say a thing, looking toward Sumo.

“You want to stay in Cole’s room?”

“I… I’m so sorry, Lieutenant. I shouldn’t even think about it. It’s wrong.”

Hank took him in his arms.

“It’s not a problem, kiddo. You can use Cole’s room if you want too.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be sorry. I care for you and you should be in a nice room. I fucked up with you.” Hank pressed his hand on his face and Connor’s heart was tore apart.

The depress feeling struck back. Hank was bad again and he just wanted to help him to feel better. Since the hug helped him this morning, he tried to hug Hank who scrubbed softly his back. But he didn’t look like he was more okay now…


	10. Words

November 20th 2038

 

As Connor went in the precinct, he was happy and eager to see Gavin. He turned around to see if Hank followed. The man sighed. He was shaking, he was pissed off, he wanted to drink and that was just horrible and the boy acted just like a puppy. An overactive puppy.

As soon as he arrived, he searched for Gavin and it was easy since his desk was almost at the beginning of the precinct. He smiled and went toward the man, facing his screen.

He reached to touch his shoulder when a hand grabbed it. He then saw Tina who shook her head.

“You should not, Connor,” she muttered.

“Why?”

“He’s in a real bad mood. Worst than the usual.” She tried to do a bit of humor but since she wasn’t happy, that was just bad. “Go to your desk, it’s better.”

“Okay.”

Connor smiled to her and followed the order as Tina went to Hank to warn him too. When she saw Gavin this morning, she didn’t understand what happened. Gavin didn’t talk, he had his look somewhere in the void and he hadn’t taken a coffee since the morning. When someone came to him, to lodge a complaint, he acted either coldly or angrily. His walls were more up than ever.

And she was worry.

Of course, since Hank was there he’ll certainly want to take care of him but she couldn’t let him do. He was so mad, sad… She was afraid the contact could worsen everything. After all, they all saw the fresh mark and it was even pretty ugly. You could see the man who was forced to submit to another one and she knew well enough Gavin. That was certainly that who destroyed him.

She felt something in the way he worked. Not as good as usual. He was… definitely weird.

“Leave him alone, Hank. Please.”

“Right. But you know, he’s mine,” Hank said, bitter.

Connor wanted to intervene but he wasn’t sure he only can. He knew the Lieutenant was angry because of the lack of alcohol.

“I know. It’s not a matter to who he belongs to. And you know he doesn’t like to be treat like that.”

“I know.” Hank passed her and she turned her head to watch him.

She felt better when she saw him go to his desk without talking to Gavin. It was better like that.

“What’s wrong with him? Yesterday, he was happy.”

“Maybe he missed you?” Connor said. “Or he’s upset because it’s noon… He wanted to see you make efforts, maybe?”

“He knows I won’t change. I just make effort.”

“You didn’t trim your beard today,” muttered the boy as he turned one his computer to work.

“I didn’t want. He doesn’t shave neither. Well…” He frowned because Gavin didn’t have shave at all.

Usually, he kept a classic “unshaved” face but he actually was sure to have shave. His hairs were messy. He was wearing a black sweatshirt with “’You can do it’ – Coffee” and a shabby jeans. And… he even didn’t wear his necklace.

It was weird.

He got up and went to Gavin’s desk.

“Lieutenant!” Tina got up.

“You don’t know what nightmare I had yesterday. It was crazy. I dreamed more than hundred Chloe came to the house and started to threaten me…”

Gavin looked toward Hank.

“Excuse me?” he said, looking dizzy.

“That lack of alcohol starts to make me nuts. They talked about little insects and I thought I saw spiders everywhere and then… CHLOES!”

“Lieutenant…” Connor started even if he didn’t know if it was a good idea. “It happened.”

“It… what?! ELIJAH!” Gavin got up.

Hank jumped, surprise and Connor blinked. In his office, Fowler got up too, alerted by the sound.

In the breakroom, Elijah arrived with a matcha tea on his hand.

“What’s happening there?” Fowler asked while opening the door.

He saw the genius and multibillionaire, straw between his lips.

“You send Chloes to Hank?”

“Someone needed to warn him since he’s trying to be with you again,” Elijah replied, naturally.

“Please, Mister Kamski, you can stay but let my men do their job,” said Fowler.

Gavin rose an eyebrow. It surprised and amused him his cousin wanted to protect him but wasn’t able to do. After all, he liked sport and was pretty well built but he wasn’t strong. Never was…

Sometimes he even though he should have been the Alpha, not Elijah.

“I’m letting them do their works. Gavin called me. And this two are four hours late,” he added, pointed out Hank and Connor.

Gavin turned the head to look the boy who smiled awkwardly to him.

“That’s right, why you didn’t come earlier?”

“I come with Hank.”

“Why?”

Fowler sighed and asked them to go back to work.

“He got the car,” Connor smiled.

Gavin paced toward him and Person immediately got up.

“Don’t touch the kid!” she said.

“You could call me, I’d pick you up,” Gavin said toward Connor, touching him, indeed.

But to caress softly his cheek. Which let everybody definitely agape. Seeing them going eat together yesterday was already a thing but that?

“What the fuck is wrong with Gavin?” Fowler asked.

“My cousin is awesome,” replied Elijah.

“He’s… him,” Hank said.

“Everybody go the fuck to work!” Fowler commanded.

He pushed Hank toward his desk and Connor squeezed gently Gavin’s hand then followed the man to work. Reed glanced toward Elijah, smiled a bit and went to his desk too. He was still a mess but a mess who’ll work anyway.

 

 

“It’s always there with you, Captain!”

Gavin yelled as he left Fowler’s office. The glass shivered when it closed fiercely but the door opened just after.

“Stop there!”

Gavin was forced to do, in the last step of the tiny stairs.

Most of the policemen, and policewomen, were used to a tense and angry climate here so they even didn’t react. But Hank rose up his head and Connor too. Elijah came out from the breakroom where he worked since eight hours.

“You don’t have to talk to me like that! When I say something to you, you yield.”

“I don’t want to,” Gavin said between his teeth. “Last time you gave me a mission outside, it was at Eden Club, however you always keep me inside. ‘Don’t look good today’?! Come on, you suck Hank’s dick,” Gavin replied, turning toward him. “And I’m personally, really disturbed by that. I mean, it obviously the only thing I can do, so you should let me do it.”

“You have two seconds to excuse you or be ready for a suspension, Reed!”

“I won’t. I don’t have any reason to. I have a fucking discrimination because you think I’m not valuable since I’m not like you all but I work much more than everybody!”

“Who needed an Omegity leave because he had a child?”

“Jeffrey!” Hank said.

“That’s enough!” Elijah came toward his cousin. He took his wrist and brought him against his chest.

“Excuse me Mister Kamski but I have to talk to my Detective.”

“How many money do you want to forget that?” Elijah said.

“I won’t forget! I’m piss off!” Gavin said.

“You’ll have your suspension. I schedule an interview for that.”

“Awe-phcking-some!”

Elijah snapped his fingers toward Connor and he showed Gavin. The boy came immediately to bring Gavin outside.

“Captain, we need to talk,” Elijah said. “I can explain my cousin’s behavior. And I still have money if I can fix that. This work is important for him.”

“I don’t think you can fix his behavior with money.”

“Everything can be fix with money. Please, Captain?” Elijah turned his head toward Hank. “Go to work, Connor will take care of Gavin.”

He then followed the man in his desk and took his checkbook and took a pen his Fowler’s stuff.

“He’s pregnant. And he can’t support it. He’s ready to have abortion, even if that kill him because he’s panicked. He stopped coffee to protect the fetus.”

“Protect the baby? He want to abort, you said.”

“He’s freaking out and he’s not himself. Everything he still has, it’s this job. If you take away the job, I don’t know how I can save him. Close your eyes. I’ll pay.”

“Why he can’t support it?”

“It’s not because you’re like me you can’t understand. Gavin lost two kids. He’s not with the man he loves but must work with him. He’s lost.”

“Two kids? They only lost Cole…”

“No.” Elijah looked him in the eyes even if he hated that. “He’s my cousin, I know what I say.”

“Hank is…”

“Hank doesn’t know. You must forget Gavin. It’s hard for him to work in an atmosphere where is not seen as much valuable as the other. He works hard. You know it. He’s a good cop. A great cop. Will you stop to work with him because he’s an Omega lost? He works while his heat, he works more than anybody. If you fire him, that’ll be the biggest mistake you’ll make.”

“If he continues to act like that, he’ll have the suspension.”

“How many zero do you want?” Elijah said.

Fowler looked the checkbook. Well…

 

 

As they arrived in the little coffee, Gavin searched for a place and he sat down with Connor. This one took his hand and squeezed softly.

“What happened with Captain Fowler?”

“I just broke down. When I’ll come back to work, I’ll excuse myself. And yes, I can. Only to keep my phcking work.”

As the waiter came, Gavin turned his head toward him.

“Do you have thirium 310 things?”

“Yes? Not a lot but…”

“A cornet ice cream for the kid and… ugh… mushroom Swiss hamburger. And orange juice.”

The waiter left pretty soon and Connor was dumbfounded.

“Ice cream?”

“Hank said you like to lick things and especially Thirium? En-phcking-joy.”

“Thank you, Gavin. I’m happy you take a break. I was worry for you…”

“I’m okay. I just… When he said I couldn’t go on field for a case I worked on for weeks…”

“Is it always like that?”

“Yes. He said it’s dangerous. We’re in a world where your status defines a lot. I’m an Omega… I’m an easy prey, I don’t have the aura… Alphas mocked me, Omegas are too impress and, maybe, use to react to Alphas to believe what I said. That’s it. I’m just what I’m. I studied and worked but… I’m what I am…”

The waiter came back with the ice cream and he bent toward Gavin.

“The hamburger will come.”

“See,” Gavin sighed.

He put his cheek on his hand. He was messy as hell but his smell still attired people. Even if he belonged to an Alpha. Probably because sometimes, they just thought the said Alpha wasn’t there so why not have fun? However he wasn’t in heat so normally it was just a kind of woo.

As the waiter left, Connor looked him, licked the ice cream. His eyes widened and Gavin smiled.

“It’s good!”

“I could guess. I’m glad you enjoy it, honey.”

The boy smiled a bit but more when Gavin’s other hand went in his hair to caress softly.

“Do you… do you feel better?” Connor asked shyly.

“A bit.”

“Do you… You were pretty upset against Lieutenant Anderson, is it over?”

Gavin lowered his head.

“I don’t know. It’s not easy to forgive someone. And I’ve problems. Big problems. But I really want to be with him. Did he had problem at night?”

“He was angry and sad. I don’t like that. I’m worry for him. He had nightmare and I couldn’t do a thing,” he muttered. “And it’s the third day today. It’s the worst…”

“Lick you ice cream, honey, it is melting.”

Connor nodded and licked the cold liquid coming slowly until it reached his fingers.

“Do you want me to come over tonight?”

“You… You can?” Connor muttered.

“I need to go at house because I didn’t feed the cats yesterday and… the day before.”

“You’ve cats?”

Connor looked happy as he asked that.

“No. I feed the neighborhood cat. I like that.” Gavin smiled a bit. “You’re cute, Con’”

The boy flushed just a bit.

“Thank you… I’m glad we’re finally friends. I thought you were… well…”

“An asshole?” Gavin smiled

“Yes… Sorry.”

“Don’t worry.” The man caressed his hair and smiled to him softly.

He was definitely very different than he seemed to when he first meet him. He wanted to know him more. Really more.

 

 

“Good night, honey.”

Connor closed his eyes and smiled when he got the kiss on his forehead.

“Good night, Gavin.”

“Woof!”

“Good night, Sumo! And good night, Lieutenant.”

“Good night, Connor.” Hank looked him and went outside with Gavin, closing the door.

Connor was in Cole’s bed for the third night and he felt a bit awkward. But happy, too. He felt good here. He thought to the meal with Gavin earlier. It was really nice and he loved to cook with him. They talked about cats and dogs. It was really weird but really pleasant.

Hearing something coming from outside, he straightened.

“There is someone?” he said, frowning. “I know many fight style!” he warned.

The window opened.

“I need to talk to you…”

 


	11. It's a new Night

Hank was walking with Gavin as Sumo laid in front of Connor’s room, as he watched him. He couldn’t help but looked the man’s profile, happy to have him. Even happier to see him take care of washing dishes and arrange a bit the house. In the past, he would always come to help him and they were really happy. He saw back some piece of live they had shared.

Watching Reed do the dishes, he could see a younger him hugging Gavin from behind and ask him to stay here with him forever. Looking the sofa, he saw that day when the love of his live said to him he was pregnant. He saw the many time they had hugged and kissed. And if he’ll go open his door, he knew he would see Gavin in that armchair with a tiny Cole, calming his nightmare with care and love. They were so happy. They were meant to live like that forever.

Why he couldn’t reach him for a hug, a kiss, to replay the past…

Why did he just look him…

He was still there when Gavin turned around and saw him.

“Is there a problem?”

“No… You’re beautiful.”

“Thank you. I’m a mess, right now, but it’s cool to hear that.”

Hank came toward him and kissed him on the chin then in the neck. He licked the mark and let his hand go under the sweatshirt.

“No,” Gavin muttered.

“No?”

“The boy is there…”

“It’s an adult, Gavin,” Hank laughed a bit.

“Sorry, I can’t.”

“You don’t have to be worry. I wanted to make love with you, to truly love your body since I know I was quite harsh with you while the heat. I wanted to love you right. But just holding you in my arms will be fine.”

“You’re so cute,” Gavin muttered.

He caressed his cheek then took his hand to lead him in his room. As it was warm in the house, Hank got rid of his trousers and his chemise to end up shirtless, only in underpants. Even if Gavin loved him, he felt a bit uneasy with his heavy body, his belly beer, the lack of effort showering, his beard not well trimmed. And when he saw Gavin’s body… Well, he couldn’t. His partner took of his pants but not his sweatshirt.

“You’re cold?”

“A bit.”

Hank opened his arms and Gavin joined him. He snuggled against him and felt the tremors.

“You need to bit me?”

“I don’t want to hurt you. You were so mad earlier. It’s because of the fact I dominated you again, isn’t it? I don’t want to dominate you.”

“I know. It’s not against you. Fowler pissed me off.”

“He accepted to forgive that,” Hank said.

Of course, the Captain accepted the apologized but Gavin couldn’t help but asking himself how many dollars his cousin gave to the precinct to calm everything.

“It’s cool. I need my work…”

“I love to see you work from my desk.”

“I can too. Sometime, I see you struggle with your keyboard. It’s cute.”

“You know, I didn’t change my phone’s settings since you l… I threw you from the house.”

“You can say ‘you left’.”

“But it’s not the truth,” Hank replied.

“I saw you keep a lot of things like it was.”

“Coffee mugs everywhere,” laughed the man, softly. He laid him in the mattress then caressed his stingy face. “You’re not only my mate, Gavin. You’re my soulmate.”

The hands were shaking and Gavin caressed one.

“I know. Because… me too.”

He moved slightly his neck and offered it to Hank who bit him to calm his need.

 

November 21th 2038

 

When Gavin opened eyes, he felt something on his neck, hard and disturbing. Rubbing it, he saw dry blood falling in piece. Hank should have bit him in his sleep because he didn’t remember the blood as such when they played, bit… ended up almost naked for once and totally for the other. Gavin let his lover make him his. He loved that. And it was all love and softness. Hank even seemed to stop shaking while they were together. One.

He loved him so much, so well.

It even was quite late now and Gavin could caress softly his nape as the man was asleep against his chest. He still was between his thighs because he felt good there, against him and even slightly in him. Seemed that, even at his age, he was still highly capable.

Gavin kissed him slightly and pushed him softly to lay him in the bed. Looking him, it was sure, it wasn’t the man he fell asleep which when he had just entered the precinct at twenty-one. He waited exactly two years before asking him out and they had a sweet romance. Their first time was even out of any heat. Hank saw him as he was not as he _truly_ was. Even if he enjoyed the heat. The easy sex, the way Gavin lowered his barriers and let the man pampered him. Then that time they made a baby… For him, this man was still there. Whatever the greyish hair, the not shaved chin and the belly. He loved every inch of Hank and was so sad to don’t with him anymore while three years.

He was perfection.

Gavin caressed his cheek and put a tender kiss on his lips.

“I love you,” he muttered.

Then he rose up and lowered a bit the sweatshirt, just in case Connor was already out of his room. He left the room too and looked in the corridor. Sumo got up and woofed happily, coming toward him.

“Eh, buddy.” Gavin crouched and caressed Sumo whom liked him with joy. “Love you too, buddy.” He hugged him softly and enjoyed a bit the dog’s love before getting up to go in the bathroom. He smiled a bit when he saw the famous coffee mug in the cupboard near the bath. He could remember a time where Hank swore he saw him drink coffee under the shower.

He wanted coffee. He needed coffee. But…

Gavin put his hand on his belly under the sweatshirt. He couldn’t feel a thing. Well, he could feel the abs he worked so much because he didn’t have a live anyway.

“I need to kill you… If I don’t, you’ll die, baby. I need to kill you. You can’t live with me. I can’t support it if you die. I love you. I swear. I’ll love you. I need to protect you.” Gavin felt dizzy.

But if he killed the baby. No, no… He can’t support that. He just…

He felt nausea but it wasn’t from the fetus. He didn’t felt good and as he looked his belly, he felt anguish overwhelm him. He felt bad really bad. The baby couldn’t stay there but he couldn’t kill it. What he must do? His legs were shaking and it wasn’t because of the lack of coffee. He needed coffee. But he couldn’t. He only could take two cups to stay alive except if he killed that thing growing up on him.

And if he did…

He started to shiver.

He felt bad.

So bad.

He rose his head and saw the post-it in the mirror. One, ‘Keep smiling’’s one and ‘Today will be fabulous’’s one were from him. He kept it. That make him made. Hank was so hurt because of him. He felt so sick, so bad.

He took the razor and rip off the little blade. Putting it between his shivering fingers, he tucked up his sleeves in the right arms. There, a lot of scars were drawn on his skins. Shaking mark lost in his flesh.

He seemed to have a lot of marks…

 

 

Gavin’s legs were still trembling as he left the bathroom. You couldn’t guess blood was flooded in here. Everything was clean. In fact, Reed hated himself to have wasted Hank’s house like that but, still, he could hide the truth to the man.

He was just out from the room, Sumo ran toward him and rubbed his face against his belly.

“Thanks, buddy.” He caressed his fluffy fur. “I’ll make the breakfast for everyone. Want to see if Connor will get up?”

“Woof!”

“Go Sumo!”

The dog turned around and walked toward the door.

“Funny you always had more authority than me with him.”

Gavin turned his head and smiled, seeing a Hank in underpants.

“You’re up.”

“Yeah.” Hank went toward him and kissed his cheek. “How do you feel?”

“Good. And you?”

“I start to feel… better? But you helped me a lot. Without you, it’ll be a nightmare.”

“I’m glad I had helped you.”

Sumo was scratching and barking at the door.

“Yeah, coming,” Gavin said. However, he was surprise the Android didn’t come to open the door.

Opening the door, he frowned.

Nobody in the bed. The covers were pushed, the window slightly opened.

“Connor…” the Detective muttered.

“Connor?” Hank called.

No reply.

Sumo barked and Gavin didn’t felt good at all. His legs were shaking. It wasn’t possible. No, no… NO!

“CONNOR?!” he yelled.

Still no reply.

Gavin didn’t feel good. He felt his legs yield under his weight and he fell in the floor. Everything was fuzzy in his head. It was like the past was fiercely coming back to him. After three years, he was with Hank, quite happy, he accepted to see someone as a kid and let his true nature flood him and he was pregnant and… everything was shattering.

Why?!

If he hadn’t opened his arm earlier, he would have pray for a nightmare.

It was the reality and he hated it.

He even couldn’t see Hank ran toward the window to check if Connor wasn’t just outside.

“Gavin!”

The voice came from near him, he looked up and saw Hank back to him.

“He’s somewhere, don’t worry. You and me, we’re cop. It’s our job to find disappeared people. Breath in.”

“Y… Yes…”

“Everything will be alright. Your cousin created Androids, he maybe have something to find Connor. Just keep calm.”

“I… I…” He felt kisses on his face.

“Don’t worry. Please…” Hank couldn’t bear the sadness in his eyes, the trembling lips and the tears about to come.

“I…”

“Huuush,” he comforted softly.

“I’m pregnant, Hank!!” Gavin exploded.

If he had said that yesterday, Hank would have jump of joy. But now?

And would he? It was obvious Gavin knew it since one or two days. And that meant, yesterday, he was a mess because of the child. First time, with Cole, he was happy but now?

“Everything will be alright, Gavin. Don’t worry.”

But Gavin was worry as fuck…


	12. Crisis

November 23th 2038

 

It was still early when Fowler got the surprise to see Hank. It wasn’t even eight! Gavin could do wonders. One time it was a miracle, two it was the hope the old Hank will come back. And Jeffrey loved the old Hank! He went toward the man, a smile on his lips.

“It’s a joy to see you, Hank. How do you feel?”

“Not good,” the man replied, leading Gavin toward his chair.

This one was a mess. Worst then Saturday. Not only he hadn’t shave since too look and started to have a tiny beard but he had impossible dark circles and puffy eyes. His limps were shaking and his look was strange. His eyes were shabby and it seemed he wore the same clothes since four or five days. They were stinky.

“And you?” Hank asked, letting Gavin sit.

His boyfriend, or was it still ex-boyfriend?, turned on his computer and started to go in the police software. With his other hand, he checked if Elijah had replied. He didn’t since two days.

“Pretty good.” Fowler walked with Hank until they reached his place. “What give us the honor to have you this early?”

“Nothing good, Jeff’. Connor has disappeared.”

“What?”

“It’s weird and…” Hank looked toward his lover. “Gavin has totally freaked out.”

“Gavin… Reed?”

“God, Jeff’! Stop acting like that. You’re the first to throw in his face he’s an Omega and you can’t understand he can’t bear to lose a kiddo?” Hank muttered between his teeth.

“A kiddo? Connor? You become nuts?”

“No. You don’t know him but Connor his… he’s like a child. He doesn’t know a thing, he doesn’t know how to act with someone, and he needs to be guide in live… He even waits for approbation from someone. Anyone. He’s a kiddo and Gavin sees him as _his_.”

Hank could say that to him because Fowler was their boss and he knew him since so long. He was a friend. Even if he was among those who said to him he shouldn’t go with Gavin.

Well… Gavin had something. He wanted to be an Alpha and to do the best work in the world so, yeah, he was there only since few moments he already had everybody on the precinct against him. Hating him.

But Hank didn’t care because he loved him. So much.

However, there, it was too a good way to remind to Jeffrey he worked with an Omega and since he wanted to see him as it, he must understand him…

“So, you’re there to search Connor.”

“Yes.”

Jeffrey wanted to say they couldn’t then he looked toward Gavin and sighed. He didn’t like to say he used to be unfair with him. Especially because he was an Omega, and then because he was an asshole. If someone asked, he could say it was because Elijah Kamski gave him a lot of money?

Even if that made him look like a whore.

In the fact, he just should recognize Gavin worked too much. Really too much. He was always there. Always. And he resolved case.

“Very well. You can search it but if you have a case, you must work on it.”

“Yeah, don’t worry,” Hank said. He looked toward Gavin to see him already on search thanks to police motor but he felt also more frightened as minutes passed…

 

“What do you have found?”

Hank turned his head toward Jeffrey. He wanted to thank him but it wasn’t a thing between them since way too long.

“Nothing.”

“Okay.” Fowler looked toward Gavin who seemed… to rock bottom. “I’ll bring him a coffee.”

“You can’t,” the man replied. “He already took one in this morning and he… forget that, he’ll take one, yes.”

Yesterday, Gavin searched Connor and never stopped to drink coffee, coffee and again coffee. He walked

“I need you to do an AMBER Sumo to make him sniff after Connor without the St-Bernard to find something. They looked in every Connor liked to go and… it was nowhere.

They didn’t talk about the baby. They didn’t take time for that. Gavin looked scared, freaking out and out of control but he wanted to find Connor and it was the most important thing. As soon as they’ll have find Connor, they would have the time for that.

He would like to be happy about the fact they’ll have a child but he couldn’t. He even didn’t know if he’ll be happy when they’ll find Connor.

If they find him.

Hank looked his old friend went to the breakroom and came back to Gavin to put the cup on his desk. He said nothing but just put it there before closed himself in his office. He had way too much works to look himself for Connor…

 

A coffee.

Gavin didn’t get why his Captain brought him a coffee. But he needed one. Elijah still hadn’t reply to his texto. To his sixty textos… and twenty-four calls. He didn’t find a thing on the net and with the policemen tool. He couldn’t put his hand to someone good enough with Android to help him.

He couldn’t stop to search.

He looked for the criminals ready to attack Android, or kidnap them. They were a lot. Some were in jail, other not in the right zone…

He reviewed file and file. He didn’t sleep since more than twenty-four hours… And his sleep was so poorly it was already a problem. He needed to sleep but couldn’t. However, he could feel his body shivering, shaking, trembling. He took his cup and drank a bit then got up and walked toward Tina’s desk.

“You’re available?”

She rose her face and looked him.

“Yes?”

Alert.”

“You can’t? Well, give me everything you got in the kid.” Tina didn’t talk with him today, as he was busy and didn’t reply to her “good morning”. Right now, she asked herself if Gavin couldn’t see him as a strong person.

Everybody assisted to the argument two days before.

Gavin took a chair and sat in front of Tina.

“It’s a boy, dark hair, brown eyes, and last time he was seen, he wore a clear bleu pajama. It’s an Android and he still has his LED. He has few beauty spot on his face.”

“They said to you his name? Where he was see the last time? Who could have kidnap him?”

“It was at 115 Michigan Drive…”

“This address is familiar to me,” she said, looking in her browser quickly.

She froze. Then she looked toward Gavin and took his hand.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?”

She squeezed softly his hand.

“Cole is dead…”

“I know. But not Connor.”

“You… search Connor?”

“He’s missing. We search him since yesterday. Please, I need an AMBER Alert. I can’t found him…”

“Gavin. You can’t AMBER Alert for an Adult.”

“He’s three months old… I can.”

Tina felt bad for him and she rose up to come to him and took him in her arms.

“Huush, sweetheart,” she said, caressing his hair. “You’ll find him. Android doesn’t have tracker?”

“I think so but Eli’ didn’t reply. And Connor was with us. We… Tina, I need to find him. W… Why someone would kidnap him? Where? How? Who?”

“Keep calm. Remember Connor is a cop. He can fight and he can upload him again in a different body. Remember?”

“I don’t know. He’s a Deviant now. I searched… I tried. Sumo sniffed. There is so many people who can hurt Android. Zlatko Andronikov… I don’t remember.”

“Did you sleep lately?”

“I don’t know.”

“Of course you do. Keep calm, breath in softly.”

“What’s happening?”

She turned her head and saw Hank. She wasn’t stupid and understood the Lieutenant was with Gavin when the thing happened.

“He needs to sleep. He wanted to do the AMBER Alert.”

“I’m fine. I can search…”

“Gavin, that’s enough. Go to sleep.”

“I’m okay, Hank. I can search. I’ll search. Go to Jericho, ask in the streets. Someone knew. I’m sure someone knew. Did my phone ring?”

“No,” Hank replied. He bent over him and took him softly by the arm. He helped him to get up and took him against his chest.

“I’m good…” Gavin looked up toward the man.

In his office, Fowler watched them. He’ll certainly close his eyes. He had a lot of stories with partners but he never found love. Never found someone with who create a family. And there, he could see the love, the need. And he could understand. They had lost a baby. Two if he believed Kamski. If a third one was disappeared?

And, at the precinct, everybody liked Connor. He was sweet, kind and friendly…

“If you’re good, keep calm and act like you’d do,” Hank said. “I believed you weren’t an Omega.”

Yes, but everything had changed since he was pregnant and afraid he was forced to lose every of his children. Cole’s loss started to stab him and gave him nausea. He didn’t feel good and if he couldn’t scream and cry, he needed to open the flesh to feel alive, to find his reason.

He was miserable and needed to come back as he always was. But he needed help. Pain could help him. He always knew that. And, if you think well, maybe it was just an Omega cry, deep inside him. He needed to feel the pain like an Omega would do everything for his Alpha to bit him, to submit him, to choose everything for him…

He was a shitty Alpha and a shitty Omega.

“Breath,” Tina said slightly.

“We’ll search for every person able to hurt Android. We’ll search security camera in the area. Try to join Kamski by Chloe or at works? Use another number?” Hank offered. “It’s normal to panic but you’re a cop and you’re a good cop, Detective Reed.”

Gavin nodded slightly. Hank wanted him to feel better but he only heard insults. If he would be a so great cop, he would have find Connor already, isn’t it? And if he needed to act like an Alpha, what should he do right now? He was raised like an Alpha because they always were Alpha in the family. For his father, it was forced he will be an Alpha too.

That was why he was alone too. His father rejected him when he was bitten for the first time by Hank. He was so happy and his dad just fucked everything up. He started to hate himself until his lover showed him he was nice.

And now…

Gavin felt a hand in his hair and another on his chin to make him rose his face.

“Bite me.”

“Wh… what?” Gavin asked.

“Bite me. It works for us. And if that can help you to keep calm and become you again… Then, you’ll search Connor in a better state.”

It felt weird for Gavin and he didn’t know where they can do that… They were at Tina’s desk. Fowler was watching…

Hank bent a bit and he passed an arm around his waist to help him to stay on his tiptoe. Gavin opened the mouth and closed it on Hank’s neck, biting. And… that didn’t do a thing for him. He was just biting. So he stopped and just accepted the hug.

“Thank you,” he muttered.

“You’re welcome,” Hank said, caressing his hair.

In fact, that worked. Because he was sure Hank will be with him whatever what and he will help him. In everyway.

“Wait!”

The voice came from the reception.

“You can’t enter there! Y… You can?” It was the ST300, Gina. And her loud voice pushed everybody to look toward the entry. Fowler got out of his office, brown frowned.

“What the fuck?” he said.” Hank, Reed, go away, one from the other.”

“Yeah, Captain,” Gavin sighed.

The security gates opened and someone came, letting everybody agape. Fowler couldn’t bear anymore…


	13. The Kid

There it was something new…

Fowler was used to work in a precinct that was more chaos than something else. Hank didn’t work since Cole’s death ; Gavin was an Omega always there and had gained everybody hate in short time ; people would argue for nothing… Yes the ambiance could be good too and he really had good men, and women, to work.

But.

And now?

A child, a big smile on his face, was coming in the precinct, alone. With an authorization?

What was wrong with his precinct once again?!

“Reed,” he said.

“What?”

“It’s a kid. Go,” the Captain said. “You know what you are.”

“Cap…”

“I keep you here because you work better with kid than us, Reed. Remember that.”

Gavin hated him. So much. He wanted to rip out his eyes from his head…

“He’s at your office, sweetheart,” Tina muttered.

The Detective looked toward the boy and felt a hand in his back. Hank pushed him. Maybe it was the ST300 who oriented the kid there?

Gavin swallowed his pride and walked to reach his desk. The tiny one was waiting just near the chair.

“Gav!”

Elijah.

Gavin felt relieve to hear his cousin’s voice.

“I need you but go see Hank, please,” he said to him.

The kid reached out toward him, a big smile on his lips. Gavin refrain himself to sigh and he took the boy to sit him in the chair.

“What do you want? You lost your mommy?”

“Gavin,” said the kid. “It’s me. Connor!”

The man froze, not happy at all. What a bad joke…

“Surprise!” Elijah shouted happily, from the security gates.

Surprise?

Gavin looked toward his cousin as the kid smiled more than ever.

Hank walked to reach them, watching the little boy’s face. It looked like a RK800’s face, yes, but it was different too. Certainly because it was more childish…

“What? How? What the phck?”

“Gavin… you’re not happy?”

Gavin turned his head toward the kid and saw the LED flickering reddish. It certainly was a robot. A robot who looked like a child taken in fault. Reed took him in his arms and felt immediately the tiny arms around his neck, the face coming on his right shoulder.

“You needed to go back to your true self. A child would help you. And Connor was already your kid.”

Gavin sighed, didn’t liking you talk about his past and feel in public. What was normal.

He saw Elijah smiling and get why when he realized he was caressing Connor’s hair. He let out a ‘tch’ and killed his cousin with a look. Tina came to see the boy too as Hank was caressing the little cheek. Connor looked happy like that. It was weird.

“How can you abduct Connor?!”

“I did not,” Elijah replied. “I asked him to follow me and we looked to do a body for him. I had already one, we just change it a bit. I boost up his save data system. If something happens, he’ll come back exactly in the same way. Just like you lose him. So you can’t lose him.”

“Kamski…”

“Call me Elijah,” the man cut.

“Kamski, you should not do that. It’s bad.”

“Connor wanted to help,” Elijah said.

“Yes, please, Gavin. I want you to feel good. That give me a purpose…” the boy muttered, looking the Detective. “And… you know. It would be safer for you because…” He lowered his head.

“Because what?” Gavin asked.

“Your work his safe,” the kid said under his breath.

“Connor…”

“He passed few tests and I figured out, it was better for him to play your child,” Elijah explained.

“I lost an employee?” Fowler asked, moving forward them.

“Honestly, Captain, I don’t care,” replied Elijah toward Jeffrey, smile on his lips.

“I can help if needed,” Connor said. He smiled, feeling a soft caress in his back. He felt good there, in Gavin arms, rocked softly by him.

“Connor can be re-uploaded in his adult body anytime. If you don’t need a kid anymore, if that works badly between you two. If you have argued with Anderson because he thinks the kid belong to him.”

“You’re phcking nuts, Eli’! The kiddo lives with Hank. Of course he’ll stay with him!”

“Chen, go bad to work,” Fowler said. He was pissed off to see his men, and women, didn’t work.

“Yes, Captain.” She caressed Connor’s hair then went back to her desk.

The man asked Hank to go work too then he looked toward Gavin who fixed his cousin.

“How could you do that? How could you come and abduct Connor when you know…”

“We thought we only need few minutes. And he would be back at the morning but… it took time.”

Gavin watched the man as he still hugged softly the kid. His kid?

“I didn’t force him. I will never force an Android to do something it didn’t want to. If he wants to be an adult, he would be an adult again.”

“However, I really don’t have anything to do… I want you and Hank to be happy. And Mister Kamski said you need me…”

“You shouldn’t do something for someone, Connor.”

The little boy lowered the head, his LED still red. He was sad. Sad he did something for Gavin and that didn’t please him. He sucked. That’s it. He wanted to see Gavin smile. Really smile because… he should have the most beautiful smile in the world?

Or he guessed so. A bit like a child who couldn’t see his parents in other way than beautiful. Just beautiful.

“So you mean it’s bad to please someone? You mean, it’s bad to submit yourself to someone else because you love him?” Elijah smiled.

“Phck you, Eli’.”

“I won’t,” he said in a melodious tone, almost like a song.

“Get the phck outta here,” the man said, showing the security gates.

Elijah sighed. He caressed Connor’s hair, almost sleepy in Gavin’s arms.

“He’ll need time. He needs to eat, to sleep… Maybe he’ll struggle with his body. Is not an adult anymore.”

Gavin nodded and hugged the boy. He looked Elijah who chose to leave. He didn’t have a thing to do here. His cousin will certainly forgive him soon and they’ll see each other soon. It was the only thing Elijah could hope so. He didn’t like to be in bad terms with Gavin. And he didn’t think he’ll hurt him.

Reed was really pissed off. He was so scary for Connor and now, was Connor there with him? It was a child. It wasn’t the Connor he met. But this boy needed him… And, somewhat, it was Connor… A Connor who’ll come back if he die but… who could die. What Elijah did? He was more freaking out again. He was so afraid. The boy in his arms was so precious and he was so afraid to lose him…

It was horrible.

Connor was a child and… he didn’t know. His heart beat so hard in his chest. It was painful, unbearable…

Maybe he should work.

Maybe…

 

 

“Gav’?”

The man had his arms around Connor’s waist, the boy sleeping against his chest. He could work with his other hand like that, even if he checked often the little boy was still asleep and caressed softly his hair here and there.

When he heard his name, or nickname, Gavin rose up the head. It was Hank, looking worry. He didn’t like that at all. The man wasn’t as messy as him but he didn’t look well. He felt the aftermath of the rehab, didn’t have sleep, has got dark circle, wasn’t shave… hadn’t showered since few days. Hank was panicked too when they lost the boy. He was tired…

“Something wrong?” Gavin asked.

“No, don’t worry. The… kid sleep well?”

“Yeah. He’s calm and peaceful.” the Detective replied, caressing Connor’s hair.

“Nice.” Hank looked like he wanted to say something but couldn’t.

“What?” Gavin said.

“You’ll hate me but… it’s lunch break.”

Reed glanced toward the clock. Indeed. But for him, it was just the same. Especially because he was late in the schedule he forced him to have. He needed to work.

“You want to take something with me? On me.”

Gavin looked his boyfriend and ex-boyfriend.

“You need a break.”

“You need to. I’m fine.” He caressed Connor’s hair, looking uneasy.

Hank didn’t like that. Plus, they needed to talk. Gavin seemed to be lost. Lost in his own mind. They didn’t talk about the baby and he understood, with what Elijah said, there was something wrong with that. Why Connor should become a child to help him.

What was the problem?

Why they couldn’t just be happy? He wanted to hug Gavin and kiss him but… it seemed like each time he touched him, he hurt him.

They needed to talk…

“Please? Connor will need to eat?” Hank tried.

They couldn’t talk while the boy was there but if Gavin rest a bit, it would be better.

“You’re an asshole,” sighed Gavin.

He hated what he felt in his belly. The need to care. Really strong. Connor should passed before him. Before work.

He felt bad.

Why thought like that? It…

He remembered Cole. Hank said no, but Cole always passed before everything. His schedule was around him, he would always bring him to school, bring him back, care… He worked a much but he just had lack of sleep because he came at night. If Cole was correctly asleep and didn’t need him.

Cole was his live, Hank was his live. And when he lost it all, he had nothing to do except working. So he worked. Again and again until that become his live. His everything. And now… there was Connor…

“I win?” Hank asked with a smile.

“Yeah.”

Gavin shook softly Connor who moaned and cuddled against him. The feeling was nice, soft, a kind and warm fire in his body.

“M…mhh, yeees?” the little boy said, rubbing his eye.

“We’re going on lunch break, you come, honey?”

“Yes!”

Connor jumped on the floor and felt his body swaying a bit, dizzy and still a little sleepy. He wasn’t use to that!

He could have fall if two hands wouldn’t have kept him up. He turned the head and smiled to Gavin. Which got up and caressed his hair.

“Let’s go, we’ll go to eat. Okay?”

“Okay.” Connor could remember he ate the ice cream. But except that? He was pretty excited to discover that.

He followed Gavin, knowing that Hank was after him, and rose a bit his hand. His cheek became red. It was new. A really new feeling inside him. He hesitated.

“Something’s wrong, Con’?” Hank asked, seeing him rising slightly the hand but doing nothing then.

It was weird. Even from someone as strange as Connor.

“I wanted to…” Connor still hesitated as they passed through the security gate.

“Yes?” Hank asked.

“Hold Gavin’s hand?” the boy looked uneasy.

First of all, he wanted to be there for Gavin because it was for that he was so young now. But then, he wanted to feel the warm contact. Since he received a hug from him, he needed more contact. In fact, he wanted it from Hank too but he never really hugged him again since that day at _Chicken Freed_. Or not as strong.

He wasn’t really touched with love before this day and now, he craved for. Since Gavin needed love and he needed some… maybe?

“You don’t have to act so childish,” Gavin said, pushing open the door.

He looked the road, covered by a thin layer of ice. He didn’t realized it this morning because they were so worry and they really needed to come quickly at the precinct to find Connor. But now?

“Gavin…” Hank said.

The Detective turned his head and looked his lover… then saw Connor who didn’t look happy. He took off his vest and put it around the tiny shoulders, crouching before him.

“Do you _want_ it?”

“Yes…” Connor said softly. The tone he used could let believe he had made a mistake…

Gavin took the tiny hand in his.

“I thought you play a game. Which I really don’t want. We love _you_ Connor. And we love you for what you are. We don’t want you to change. Eli’ made a mistake when…”

Hank moved a bit to let the entrance open and he looked Gavin. He wanted to took off his vest and put it on him to keep him warm.

When he looked him like that, he could see the past coming back. He could see his Gavin reassuring their kid with kindness and love. Whatever would happen, the fear, the uneasy and everything, Cole would calm down when Gavin comforted him. He saw those time were his lover would rock him softly and chase away the tears. And he didn’t get. How the moron, three years old, could have thrown away someone so precious to his heart?

“I don’t play, Gavin. And Mister Kamski didn’t force me. When he came yesterday, he said to me he was really worry for you and he wanted to prove to you a kid won’t die on you…” In fact, it was a bit different because he said if he’d die, he’ll come back. Gavin didn’t need that. “I passed test.”

“Like it’s stupid Kamski’s test? Do you know that, Gavin?! He wanted Connor to kill a bot!”

Reed sighed. He knew well the Kamski’s test. When he was younger, fourteen or fifteen, just after the first heat, he didn’t want to be an Omega and his cousin made him understand he was one because of a doll.

“No, Lieutenant. It was something with my unconscious. He showed me picture and he analyzed what my processor would associate to it. He showed to me after and let me think about it. Decide. We talked a lot and I wanted to help both of you. And… I didn’t know what to do. I was there in the precinct as Detective for Lieutenant but now, he has you, Gavin. And the cases I got… The only thing I had was… I liked Chloe? But you’re both better than her,” he said, smiling.

“Okay…” Gavin didn’t look really sure but he smiled a bit.

At least, he didn’t seem to have lost someone he cared about. It was Connor. The way he talked, the way he acted.

He offered his hand to him and Connor took it with a smile, squeezing softly this hand.

“I wanted to go at _Chicken Feed_ but if you need to hold Connor’s hand we should go away.”

“ _Chicken Feed_? You still go there? This place is a mess.”

“Gary makes the best hamburger of Detroit,” Hank replied.

“That’s pathetic. The hygiene sucks over there.”

“It’s goods hamburgers,” the man sighed. “Let’s go there.”

“The phck? It’s one hour ago. You don’t know how to work, isn’t?”

“You know it too much!” Hank replied.

Connor squeezed Gavin’s hand. The Detective looked down to the kid.

“Something wrong?”

Something has changed in Connor, in fact. His face was more expressive. Or Gavin could see it because he let himself see it as he was a child, now? So, he saw the boy looked uneasy. A bit sad?

“I just don’t like it when you’ve an argument…”

“It’s not an argument, Con’. Don’t worry.” Hank caressed his head. He glanced toward Gavin who looked still… strange.

The man he loved had changed in three years. He should accept it but… it was so strange, so weird. He wasn’t use to see so much _fear_ in his eyes.

He didn’t like that…


	14. Restaurant

Snow fell as the little newly form family arrived at _Marina’s_. Connor had his cheek blue because of the cold and he was squeezing Gavin’s hand as they talked about case. In fact, it was really weird to do so with a kind of child.

Really strange.

Elijah didn’t help. It was really…

Connor looked Hank who entered in the restaurant to look for a table. He seemed good with that but, in fact, even if Hank pushed him back, he adopted him really quickly so he was someone really Human, malleable, ready to make concessions. Even if that won’t help him to be better with machine and electronics stuff. And Gavin… He looked him as if he was an UFO.

He wanted to make him happy. He didn’t know how? Should he act more childish? Act to be a child who needed his parent? Ask him to help him to undress? No. Gavin was someone strong and he hated to be seen as an Omega. Even if he loved his child, he didn’t be the kind of people to do everything for his child. Well… He would certainly do everything in the world for his kid but not did at his place something he could do by its own.

Proof? He didn’t ask to help him when he took off his vest to put it at his chair’s back. He didn’t offer it when he climbed on it, too.

He was a seven years old boy. He didn’t need so much help.

Connor looked toward Hank and Gavin talking in a low tone. They still didn’t look happy. He was sad. He wanted to make them smile…

Reed took the menu and looked it. First, there was drink and you could see a full page of alcohol.

Phck.

“You want me to choose for everyone, Hank?” Gavin offered, smiling to the man.

“You wanna?”

“Yes, please,” he said before kissing him softly.

“Okay, then.” Hank looked toward the boy. “Ready for your first meal, Con’?”

“Gavin offered me ice cream yesterday. Well… the day before yesterday.”

“Oh yeah? Was it nice?”

“Yes, I liked it!”

Hank turned his head toward the waiter, a blond lady. She smelled like an Omega and she bended slightly before the Lieutenant before smiling to Connor.

“Yes?” she said, looking Anderson.

“One water pitcher with three glasses, a big fishburger, fish stick with mash potatoes, little portion, and pasta with seafood,” Gavin said.

“Okay.” The girl glanced the Detective with surprise but then smiled. She crouched next to Connor.

As soon as she did that, Connor saw something change to Gavin. He could analyze and it was really good to know what the couple believed. Then, he saw the man was a bit more stressful.

“Do you want me to bring you papers and colors pencils?” she said with a smile.

Connor never drew in his live and he felt a bit lost.

“Yes,” Gavin said to her. He smiled to the waitress who got up, looking him strangely, and leave to the kitchen.

“Why papers and colors pencils?” Connor asked, feeling dumb.

“To draw, Con’,” Hank said.

“Drawing? It’s not a part of my program?”

“You’re a kid. I guess Eli’ didn’t phck up that.”

“Okay… But what should I do, then?”

“What you want. Do you have something you want to draw?”

“I don’t know…” Connor felt weird. It wasn’t normal for him.

He wanted to help. He needed to be the one those wanted but… everything was so hard. Seeing Hank’s face, he even though he started to disappoint him…

“Honey.”

Connor looked toward Gavin whom caressed his cheek with such softness he felt better.

“Why don’t you draw a beautiful Sumo for Hank’s freezer?”

“Oh…” Connor smiled a bit. The idea seemed to please him! And he liked when Gavin caressed his cheek like that.

The feel, yes, but also the look in his eyes when he did so. Even Hank looked happy so… this was fine. He liked that.

When the waitress came back, Connor smiled shyly. She put glasses and pitcher on the table then gave to the kid the papers and a tiny container with a lot of pencils. She caressed his hair softly and Connor saw something in Gavin eyes. He hesitated as he took a pencil. He wanted to calm him but was it his work?

He didn’t know how to be a kid, in the end.

“Gavin…”

“Yes, honey?”

“Can we draw together?”

Gavin rose an eyebrow. What the phck did Elijah do? In the end, everything was really weird. But he pushed a bit his chair backward and he couldn’t help but smile, seeing the little boy grinning. The kid climbed on him and snuggled against him.

“What if you’ll do a Sumo contest?” Hank offered.

“How’s that?” Gavin asked.

“You both draw Sumo and I choose who had drawn the best.”

“You’ll choose the kid or it’s cruel,” his lover replied.

“Maybe? But I can too choose _you_ because I love you.” Hank bent on it and kissed him softly.

Gavin replied a bit and then looked toward the boy. He smiled to him and Connor snuggled more because he wanted to see a real shining smile. He took pencil and started to draw but… he really wasn’t made for that. He didn’t know if Elijah Kamski added something in his program or not, in the end. So, his Sumo was… well… let’s say Connor liked Picasso’s work?

Gavin wasn’t really more talented but it was pretty nice. It looked like a dog. However, if you should choose depending of the color, Connor was so much accurate. He had a picture of Sumo in his memory at every angle. The very problem was the lack of color.

In his drawing, Connor’s Sumo was sat and the tail was around his big paws; in Gavin’s one, he was eating in a bowl.

“Do you want to color the dish?” the Detective offered, since the boy had finish his drawing.

At least he wanted to add things?

Connor looked the man’s drawing and took a red pencil to color carefully. He felt warm inside him when Gavin caressed his hairs.

The waitress arrived with the three meals. She smiled immediately to Connor.

“What a nice drawing!” she said. “It’s beautiful. You want a dog like that? The hamburger is for…”

Hank rose his hand.

“It’s Li…” Connor bite his lips and looked toward his former partner. He couldn’t say ‘Lieutenant’! That would be weird. Even if he had the LED on his temple.

“It’s his daddy’s dog,” Gavin replied harshly. “ _My_ kid will have the fish stick and me the pasta. Thank you very much.” The tone was so bitter.

So. Bitter.

Connor thought the man was fierce to him when they met? Well, it was nothing compared to this. He could feel the hate flowing in this voice.

“Of course,” she said, lowering her head.

She smiled but her lips were twitching. She put the two dishes and leaved quickly. Gavin pushed the pencils’ container after tidying up the color on it and he took the drawing to keep them safe from the food’s splash.

Hank was looking Gavin, a smile on his lips.

“What?” he said, swirling his fork in the long pastas.

“Nothing,” the Lieutenant was smiling. “Just like it when you’re jealous.”

“I’m not.” Gavin had his arms around Connor’s waist, once again and, as he chewed the spaghetti, he looked him.

The boy was fascinated as he looked the mashed potatoes and even the apple compote. He wanted to taste everything and could! He took a bit of puree and put it at his mouth. He closed his eyes, moaning a bit.

“Connor!” Hank said.

“I’m fine,” he muttered. “It’s hot.”

“Yeah. Be careful, Connor. I thought you’ll know it.”

“But I was so excited…” The boy looked sad and worry. He thanked Gavin whom gave him water and drank to help the burn to pass… But still looked more that ashamed. “I’m really really sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s okay, Con’. Just don’t hurt yourself,” the Lieutenant said.

Gavin looked the boy, surprised he felt so bad. He bent a bit to kiss his cheek and Connor snuggled more. So more the man should approach his chair from the table. Their dishes were side to side and Gavin struggled a bit to eat but that didn’t matter. Especially because the boy was so cute when he tasted the compote. He really looked to enjoy it. Hank was softly smiling too. It remained Cole to him but… in a really tender way. He could remember how the kid did. And Gavin… he was beautiful when he looked a child, when he cared for one. He loved him so much when he was like that. So happy…

After a bit in his fishburger, not as good as a hamburger and certainly not as good as Gary’s one, but a fishburger. He loved so much the man just next to him. He missed him so much and he still felt like he could lose it anytime. He needed to print this not only in his mind but in somewhere else. Maybe because when he threw him away the first time, he was unfair and he even tossed, burned and destroyed a lot of pictures of Gavin.

He hated himself.

He took his phone and then a picture of this cute scene. Smiling softly, he looked the picture and… why it was him? How? He looked the phone and try to fix it but only could display a filter to have doggo tongue and ears. Okay, cute but…

“Gav’?”

“Yes?”

“I need help…”

The two looked toward him at the same time, Connor with tiny mashed potatoes at the corner of the lips.

“What?”

“Wanted to take a pic and… I got me?”

Gavin grabbed his phone. “Come,” he said.

“What?”

The Detective seized his lover by the collar and brought him to them. Letting him go, he kept Connor against him, Hank stayed near him and he threw him a soft and tender look as he took the selfie.

“Here you are.”

“And to have just my boys?”

Gavin smiled and showed him how to do then kissed his cheek. The softness he gave to him made him immediately frown. He ate a bit of pasta as Connor started again to enjoy his meal. For him, everything was new and delicious. Gavin took his own phone as he felt the happiness overwhelm him. It was certainly because of the tiny shity thing growing in him? His hormones were crazy, needed to care to someone? Especially because he lost a child longtime ago, even two, and had a heavy void on him?

Maybe.

He checked his phone and moved his fingers on the keyboard. He then changed his mind, didn’t look the boy. It hurt a bit but it was also nicer. His instinct asked for love from his man and from a child but his head screamed “stop” and it was right.

So phcking right.

“It’s so good!” Connor said.

Hank smiled a bit. It was weird to see his Connor so young but it was nice too. The boy looked happy right now and it was all that matter. He just asked himself about Sumo. The poor dog will be shocked!

“You’ll be happy to taste a lot of other things.”

“Yes! I really want to,” Connor smiled. “I like mashed potatoes. And compote. And fish stick. I couldn’t believe something like that will be so good. The thirium icecream was nice but… tasteless?”

“Thirium doesn’t have taste?” Hank asked.

“Not really.”

“Why do you always lick it, then?”

“But it’s my work!” Connor protested.

Hank laughed because he was so cute like that, pouting and bluey cheeks. He ruffled his hair.

“It was, Connor. It was.” He looked more serious. “Aren’t you sad? You don’t regret?”

The little boy rose his head and glanced toward Gavin, eyes on his screen. He turned a bit against him. The man, surprised, put down the phone and hugged him softly, caressing his hair.

“I’m not, I don’t,” Connor muttered.

Hank looked toward Gavin and this one frowned even if he kept him softly against him.

“Do you want to taste my pasta, honey?” he asked tenderly.

Every inch of his skins talked there. He felt something wrong there and all his Omega senses burned in him…

“I can?” Connor smiled. “Yes, please.”

Gavin turned the pasta around his fork and offered it to the boy. Whom opened wide his mouth and got the food. He closed his eyes.

“It’s good!”

“And this?” Gavin turned the fork in his dish again but, with his finger, they were clean, he proposed a shrimp.

Connor’s eyes were first perplexed then happy and he took it carefully to taste.

“Good too!”

“You’ll be an easy child,” Hank laughed. “I remember how Cole made a scene each time you did vegetables.”

“Yeah… Except for carrots. He loved that so much.”

“You did puree with every vegetable on time and he refused everyone. And you gave up. You only prepared carrot. Especially the tiny one. The babies carrot.”

Connor looked one then the other.

“He always felt like a giant. Tried to make him eat corn and peas like that but he really didn’t wanna.”

The two men had sad memories and Connor didn’t know if he needed to ask something or change their mind. Those reminiscences seemed to be important but… they were so upset. It was hard for him. From the moment he started to love someone, he hated seeing they in such a state.

“Can I taste hamburger then?” he asked with a big smile.

Gavin was surprise then he laughed a bit.

“Of phcking course! The hamburger!”

“I’m innocent,” Hank said, raising one hand. Then he took a tiny bit with his fingers and gave it to Connor.

This time, he didn’t rushed and ate it slowly. Hank loved that so much it should be good!

And… well… it wasn’t bad?

 


	15. Wrong way

“REED!”

Gavin just got up when Fowler yelled at him. What? It was six and half p.m. and it was literally the first time since three years, and maybe more?, he left so early. And… it was already later that he should. Did Fowler was so used to the mad schedule he couldn’t bear it when he stopped to work to early?

Seriously?

“What?” he said, pissed off.

“In my office!”

Gavin looked toward him, a smirk on his face. He wanted to say “fuck you”, even if it rather was “phck you”, but he also knew he didn’t well behave for now. He needed to show some effort.

“Go with Hank, Connor. I’ll go back soon enough.”

“Okay.”

Connor smiled when the hand went on his hairs then looked toward him as he moved to Fowler’s office. He came to Hank after that. The man watched the glass’ wall. It wasn’t really the better thing to have some privacy when the Captain started to lecture someone, everybody could see it.

Well… that learned something to they because they were forced to act well, to don’t show how they really felt…

 

Gavin closed the door behind him and looked the man.

“Sit down.”

“Why? What did I do wrong?”

“Sit. Down.”

Gavin sighed but did so.

“You’re cousin want you to keep your work. No matter what.” Jeffrey pushed the check in front of the Detective who almost chocked, seeing the number of null after the one.

Elijah was mad!

“I guess that’s why I’m still there,” he said with a smile, not showing his true feelings.

“Pretty much.” Fowler took back the check, didn’t want Gavin to destroy it. “But we have a problem.”

“I have ninety-nine,” the Detective smiled.

“You’re pregnant.”

Jeffrey said that as it was an insult, the worst thing ever and Gavin felt really bad. Keeping his smile and joy in his eyes, or erase the death envy, was more difficult then.

“Aaaaand? Ya know, when your ex best friend phck me, things happens.”

“You teased him. You got what you deserve and since you’re…”

“Since I’m an Omega, I was so eager to be phck like the slut I am?” Gavin smiled bitterly.

To be honest, yes, he dared to do or say things now. Because he knew Fowler will lick his ass to keep Elijah’s money. In particular because the man was a Genius. He’ll protect himself and the one he loved in such a case…

“It’s not the question. The question is the fetus.”

“The bab…” Gavin forced himself to mute and smiled. “Yes?”

“It’ll change your body and you won’t be the cop you’re right now. So it’s over. You stay in the precinct and nowhere else. You’re in robbery cases.”

“I don’t believe it… You’re forced to keep me because of Eli’s money but you don’t want me to do a thing…” he muttered, agape. “I’m a phcking good cop! Baby or not baby! You know it! You’re just trying to let me there like a phcking object becoz I’m a phcking Omega. Ya know what’s that?!”

“Keep calm Reed,” the man commanded. “Continue like that and…”

“You can’t fire me. You can only ruin my life and let me there to do all your dirty work.”

“And you’ll sue me?”

“Why not?”

“So you’ll recognize you’re an Omega, eventually.”

“Yeah, to piss you off.” Gavin grinned.

“You piss me off! Do your fucking job. If you lose your fucking kid, I’ll have the problems.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll get rid of that shit,” the Detective replied.

Gavin hated him as soon as he had said that. In fact, he hated himself because the mere idea made him sick. Really sick but… he just couldn’t. That kid was so in danger with him…

In the other side of the desk, Fowler was so agape. An Omega ready to abort? What was wrong with Gavin? Why he was so…

He rose up and turned around the desk.

A big _slap_ echoed in the office, letting Gavin surprised, eyes widened.

“Are you fucking nut?! You’re an Omega! You don’t think to Hank? You fucking petty! You’re an insult to your kind! You even don’t deserve to have child!”

Gavin touched his reddish cheek, astonished.

The door opened quickly on Hank, extremely angry.

“JEFFREY!! How do you dare hit my Omega?!”

“He’s nut! He wants to abort!”

Those words kept Hank to hit his old friends, the desire to protect what belongs to him fading away. He looked toward Gavin not with love but sadness then betrayal and finally a strong anger. Even worse than the one he had for Fowler. So angry he didn’t try to comfort Gavin whim looked dizzy. So angry he didn’t let Connor run toward him, taking him by the shoulder.

“You want to?” Hank asked.

Gavin rose up and walked toward the door but the Lieutenant arm went on before the exit. As he did such a thing, he took Connor by the other hand.

“Let me go out,” the Detective said.

“You want to?! Dare to reply me! It’s our child!”

“Yeah! I wanna! And what? You’ll throw me away again before I can explain myself? Pretty quick this time!”

“Stop it, Gavin!”

“Let me go out!” Reed said harshly.

“Explain me!”

“You think I’ll ridicule myself in front of your BFF?! Fuck you! Get the phck outta there!”

Gavin turned a bit toward Connor and Hank pushed him away. Unaccustomed to his new limbs, the boy fell in the floor with a tiny moan. The second after, Hank felt a heavy pain on his crotch. So heavy he collapsed on the floor.

“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH MY CHILD!!”

Gavin moved toward Connor to take him but Jeffrey grabbed his wrist.

“You’ll be sued for…”

“L…ea….ve… him… ‘lon… Jef….f.”

As Hank talked, the Captain let him go and Gavin took Connor to comfort him, caressing his back and rocking him softly. The boy snuggled against him and, without losing more time, Gavin went out of the office with the kid.

“Hank?” Jeffrey said.

The Lieutenant was really hurt and out of breath.

“It’s… It’s okay…”

“You must dompt him! You saw what he did. He’ll abort. Without even say it so to his Alpha. He’s yours! He doesn’t have to have any opinion!”

“Jeff…”

Hank lowered his head.

“I’m sad. I don’t understand…” He sighed, the pain heavy on him. Both physically and mentally. “I like him like that.”

“He’ll abort! Your child!”

Hank was so sad. He wanted to have that kid and they didn’t talk about it. He was so happy to have a child with the man he loved so much but…

“His child…”

 “His?!”

Jeffrey knew Gavin was an Omega and the need to have and protect the kid was the strongest but he was a shitty Omega. For him, for their kind, the man didn’t deserve to _live._ But the man was truly surprised when Hank started to laugh.

“His child. He said ‘his child’. He loves Connor so much…”

“Hank! Pull yourself together! He wants to abort your child and he already did once!”

The Lieutenant rose his face toward him.

“His cousin said to me he had two children…”

“Jeff’ fuck you. You don’t know. You don’t fucking know… He was pregnant when Cole died because… of me. He was fucking pregnant and I threw him away because I thought he was working instead of caring to our child. He lost his child. He lost everything… Don’t judge him… I already did too much. I didn’t protect him. I suck as his Alpha. It’s not so surprising he wants to be an Alpha itself…”

 

 

Outside, in the snow, Gavin was still rocking Connor, muttering softly at his ear. He rubbed tenderly his back and kissed his forehead, hair, temples… The kid had his eyes closed, listening to the beat of his heart right at the neck.

“My baby boy, my baby boy… huuush. The pain will go away. My baby boy…”

He was just near hank’s car and moved softly the Android.

“I’m fine, Gavin. I’m really fine. It wasn’t painful. I just fall.”

“Huush…”

Connor didn’t reply, snuggling a little more.

“Everything will be alright.”

The kid nodded.

“Do you feel better? Do you need magic kiss?” Gavin looked him with so much worries and pain in the eyes.

“I’m really fine, Gavin. But…” Connor blushed. “No.”

“Tell me everything. I’ll do it, my baby boy.”

“No…” He wanted to ask him to go see Hank because he was worry for him but he was his child, he couldn’t.

“You’re cold? Is that it?” Gavin took off his jacket to put it around the kid.

This one cuddled a little more in it, loving the hug.

“Tell me. Please.”

“I’m fine.” Connor saw him with despair and he pressed his head against his heart. “Mom?”

Gavin’s head stopped to move few seconds then he caressed him more softly again.

“Thank you.” He pressed his cheek against his head, rocking him gently.

Few moments later, as Gavin was caring for the robot-child when he felt a vest on his shoulders. Immediately, he lowered the head to hide the mark.

“I won’t bit you.” Hank caressed softly the neck offered. “But we need to talk.”

Gavin tightened his arms around his new-son.

“Sorry, Con’,” said Hank. He ruffled his hair. “You’re fine?”

“Yes, Lieutenant. It wasn’t a big deal.”

The old man smiled and caressed softly his cheek. “Do you want to come home with me, Gavin?” he asked.

“Yeah…”

“You’re sure?”

Gavin nodded. He tightened slightly Connor, the head low.

“I asked Elijah to bring my stuff to your house. I don’t have anywhere to go…”

“I want you to come home but you need to be sure about that.”

“I’m sure…”

Hank bent toward him and kiss his lips. Gavin gave him one back then turned the head, rocking Connor again.

“We need to talk but Connor need to be nice installed first.”

“Okay. Ready, son?” Hank smiled toward him.

The little Android nodded even if he was worry for Gavin.


	16. Let the words sink

On the floor, Connor caressed Sumo while discovering toys for kids. Cole’s toys. He touched them carefully, didn’t want to break them but everything was new and special for him. There were little car, a big camion, little characters… He didn’t know how he needed to play with that.

Gavin sat near to him and looked him as the little boy looked a blue car. Looking around, he could see also tiny animals.

“There is modelling clay too, if you wanna. Just play with it at the table, don’t want Sumo to eat it.”

“I don’t want him to eat it, too!” Connor said, worry.

Gavin caressed his head. As he saw the boy still confused, he bent toward him.

“Can I have the green’s one? It’s my favorite color.”

“It is?” the Android muttered, taking the toy to give to him.

“Yeah. What’s your favorite color?”

“I like… Blue?” He rose the car.

“It’s a nice color too!”

“Yes! And Hank as blue eyes!”

“True.” Gavin grinned to Connor looking so happy suddenly. “You want to race against me?”

“Yes! But what’s the race?”

“Hmm… We can… climb that sofa…”

“Roll on it and jump to Sumo?”

“Yes. And passed under the coffee table. And… here we are?”

Connor looked interested.

“Let’s start?” Gavin got up and took him in his arms to bring him at the start.

Connor didn’t need that but he was happy to cuddle a bit against the man. When they were ready, the Detective pushed the coffee table to let them have enough place to move. Sumo rose up a bit and looked them. He assisted at the start of the race and woofed when he got the first car. Connor’s one. He turned his big head and licked the boy who laughed.

The man just started to pass on the dog’s tail so the boy could ran away and passed the car under the table thank to a strong move. He walked quickly alongside the furniture. He turned, took the toy and arrived at the sofa.

“I win!”

Gavin caressed Sumo’s head and make the car roll on the floor before getting up and caught the child to make it fly in the air.

“Congrats!”

He squeezed him against his chest and fell in the sofa with him to hug him softly. Connor was in heaven, cuddling and snuggling.

 

In the kitchen, Hank was looking the two of them. They were so cute. His heart was happy and sad in the same time. If the man could be so nice and joyful with the boy, why did he want to abort?

He wanted to talk. He needed to talk about it… but he also needed time to pass his anger. He didn’t want to take the risk to lose Gavin because he started to be mad against him. He wanted to see his smile everyday. He wanted those boxes, everywhere in his entry and eating the place in the living room, to stay there. Well, not there as such but the stuff to rest.

He wanted to be happy with Gavin as an old time.

Gavin used to be so full of joy because Cole. The kid he had made to him. With him. The second reason why he should stay with him forever…

Maybe they really lost everything. But Connor was there since one day as a child and Gavin was laughing, more happy than he never was since three years, caressing his back as Connor listened to his heart with a smile. He told a story to him.

He was cute and he wanted to participate but just couldn’t.

He felt like a ghost.

He needed to be a part of that but… it was so hard. Hank was so hurt and betrayed. He didn’t understand… He needed to understand.

 

 

After a meal, from the Chinese, Gavin started to do the dishes. He didn’t like that but someone had to do it. Hank took the plats and brought them in the sink even if he hated that. He hated the cold ‘thank’ from his lovers, too.

“We need to talk.”

“I need to take care of Connor. I’ll prepare the bath and he’ll want a story, I guess.”

Gavin put his hands in the hot water, without even roll up his sleeves.

“You’re so eager to push me out, you don’t even look what you’re doing?!”

“It’s okay. I’ll change it after, I’ve my stuff anyway.”

“So… You stay?”

“Yeah…”

“You don’t look so happy about that.”

Gavin didn’t reply, rubbing against the glass.

Hank watched him. He wanted to help him but he did nothing because he was afraid to hurt him. However, he was hurt and needed to talk about the problem…

“Why everybody knows about that abortion and not me?”

The Detective put a plat in the dish rack.

“Is it really the first question you want to ask?”

Hank frowned.

“Yeah.”

Gavin shook his head.

“I don’t know. I rather prefer this asshole didn’t know.”

As he said that, Hank could hear a bit of sadness. Because of the situation they were in?

“Why?” he asked with hope.

“He…” Gavin felt ridiculous as he put, upside down, a glass. “He said I didn’t deserve to have child.”

The man did what he could to stop his voice from breaking and showing how much he was upset. Especially with this subject.

“Hank… You hate me but you don’t know.”

“I don’t hate you but you want to kill our child. I wanted to have a family with you. With child. You’re my everything and I want to care for kid. You don’t know your chance to be able to cuddle and comfort kiddo just with your smile or presence.”

“I don’t? Yeah! Becoz it’s not a chance. It’s a phcking stab in my phcking heart everytime! I just can’t handle that. See child wanted to be friends with me, staying around me? It’s not the Omega’s shit it’s just… I lost my child, my baby. I don’t want to have kid around me. I lost two children, Hank.”

Gavin looked him, feeling his eyes wet.

“I can’t have a child. Because if I’ll have one, I’ll lose it. I just can. I can’t lose a new kid. I’m freaking out.”

“Gav’…” Hank took his cheeks in his hands and pressed his lips again his lips just a tiny second. “Huush…”

“I just can’t. You don’t know everything and you can’t support it. Please…”

“If you abort, you lose it, Gavin…”

“I…”

“Look at me,” the man asked.

The Detective did so and felt the shaking. But him, he didn’t need any drugs though he’d kill for a cup of coffee.

“Can you support it, if you kill your child?”

“It’s not… I don’t…”

“Gavin. If you abort, you kill it by yourself. Can you support that? I know you feel otherwise that an Omega but you know like me you’re one. If you need and choose to do that, I’ll probably support you but not if you kill yourself.”

Gavin shook his head.

He knew he was made to carry child, to care for them. He felt better as soon as he had a kid near him. He needed to make his babies happy. And he already saw Connor as his child. But…

“I just _hope_ if I do it early enough, that won’t haunt me.”

“And if that haunt you? What, you’ll do? You’ll kill yourself for real?” Hank didn’t want to say he needed him so he couldn’t but it was deeply what he thought. Even if he thought to Gavin to. His mental health… “Is that what you planned? A fucking suicide?”

Gavin roll over his sleeve and Hank was agape, sadly agape, when he saw the scars…

“I’m trying to prevent it, me, Mister Russian Roulette.”

 “You…” Hank was dizzy. How Gavin knew for the Russian Roulette? How could he did that to himself? And Elijah? He knew that, right? That’s why he kissed Gavin wrists all the time? A kind gesture that always made him mad.

Gavin had an eyebrow crease and, his arms fold, he looked him.

“Why?”

“Hu?”

“Why are you doing that?” Hank asked, softly, brushing his cheek.

“It makes me feel better. Each time it started to go bad, I just pressed something in my flesh and that reminded me…”

“What?”

Gavin bit his lips and looked away. He couldn’t say it so he just touched, almost caressed, the mark on his neck.

“Gavin…”

“I lost everything that day and, quickly, it was unbearable. I was with Eli’, yeah, but he’s often busy. Three years before, he had so many things to do because of CyberLife. He’d care of me but…”

“It’s not me?”

“Yeah.” Gavin still didn’t look him.

Hank went against him, softly, and caressed his cheek. He then let his fingers go on his chin to adore it. He pressed a bit on it to push him to rose his head and the man let him do. He even closed his eyes and the Lieutenant could feel him smile as he kissed him gently.

Gavin replied to this tender gesture.

It seemed Hank had forgotten the bite was always a melting of love and humiliation, pain, for him. The scarifications were exactly the same. Why he hadn’t taken the time to bring Cole from the school that day? Why he wasn’t able to keep the second child inside his belly? Why he didn’t fight to keep Hank in his live?

“I can’t lose everything again,” Gavin muttered against his lips. “I won’t survive if I lost you, the baby or… Connor.”

“Everything will be alright. I’ll take care of you.”

Hank passed his arms around his waist and take him against his chest.

“I swear to you, you won’t lose everything. Connor will always be there for you and I’ll kick Kamski’s ass for him to pass more time with you!” Hank swore.

Gavin giggle a bit. He lowered the eyes when he felt something around his legs. It was a tiny Android.

“I swear! I’ll be always there!”

“Ah?” Gavin pushed Hank a bit to catch the boy and rose him in the air. “And you listen to conversation?”

“Oh… I didn’t mean to…”

Gavin brought him against him, letting the kid passed his arms and his legs around him.

“That’s okay for one time,” he said, kissing his cheek. “Thank you.”

Hank caressed Connor’s hair and then whistle after his dog. Sumo got up and ran to them, starting to rub his head against their legs.

“See! Even Sumo love you so much,” Hank said to Gavin’s ear.

The man blushed a bit and felt stupid. Then he looked toward his newly son and smiled to him.

“What about you having a bath and Hank doing the dishes, honey?”

“Why not?” the boy smiled.

Hank laughed.

“Alright! Seems like I must do everything here!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gavin teased.

He caressed Sumo and let Connor did the sale before turning to bring the boy toward the bathroom.

“Do you want to have toy in your bath? Can you take your bath alone?”

“I don’t know,” Connor murmured.

“I’ll take care of ya,” Gavin swore before putting a kiss on his cheek.

He opened the door and put the kid in the floor. Connor went toward the bathroom and took the plug to put it in the bath.

“By the way, Hank?”

Gavin looked the little boy and felt a smile on his lips.

“Yeah?” the man said.

“You said Connor, Eli’ and Sumo will be there forever, right?”

“Right!”

Gavin looked toward him.

“And what about… you?”

“I will never give you up,” Hank replied. “I love you so much. I’ll never judge you again… I can’t live without you.”

The smile the Detective gave to him wasn’t as bright as he wished but it was only because his own mind was tinted.

“I love you too.”

 

The dishes washed, Hank let them dry by theirself. He still heard the water came from the bathroom. Gavin was certainly with Connor. He walked toward the room and pushed the door that wasn’t totally closed. The bath was almost ready, with a warm water and bubble. A soft perfume floated and few toys waited Connor. This one was getting undressed, helped by Gavin. This one liked the tiny shirt he wore but for the tiny hands, it was hard to take off.

Maybe he needed more easy and cute clothes?

Hank looked the man he loved. This one had taken off his sweatshirt because it was wet. You could see the ugly marks and he was afraid to see how many scars there were… Connor didn’t look, him. But he was talking with the man, a smile on his lips. He said what had changed since he was like that. For example, he couldn’t reach some things. He wanted to help when Gavin started to tidy up the shelf above the bath but just couldn’t. Instead of that, the Detective laughed and help him by took him in his arms.

“You’re not too sad because of those changes?” Gavin asked.

“No. I’m happy, I… guess?” The little Android wasn’t so sure and his LED became a bit yellow.

The man got up and took him under the arms.

“Oh… Ya need help, do you?”

“Don’t ask. Put him in that bath before we got an ice cube!” Hank smiled.

Gavin looked toward the man and smiled a bit. He took Connor in his arms and installed him in the bath. The tiny Android moved the bubbles with his hand and smiled. He took a rubber ducky and made him float. In fact, Connor liked to have nothing to think. To just do what he wanted when he saw toy. He started to move the duck as he was in a storm and he needed to pass the bubbly mountain. He was commenting the story of the toy and Gavin smiled, caressing his hairs.

He was happy the little boy felt so good.

Hank came near them and sat in the edge of the bathroom while Gavin was kneeled against it.

“That’s a nice story you’re telling, Connor. You invented it?”

“Yeah. I’m trying.” The little boy smiled a bit.

It’s was hard for him because he wasn’t made for that.

“Continue, I want to listen to that.”

Connor smiled a bit and continued the story, moving the duck who encountered a tiny mouse. It didn’t have a thing to do here but the little boy invented it was a magic mouse because he once met a big sorcerer controlling the plumbing.

Hank laughed, listening the story while Gavin was cleaning the kid. He used a liquid soap for his body and a shampoo for the hair, of course.

“Be ready, it’ll be the night soon.”

“We’re all ready!” the boy said.

“And… here come the night.”

Gavin put his hand in front of Connor’s eyes and he rinsed his hairs and face.

Connor thanked him when he was free of soap and bubble.

“Be ready, honey. I’ll dry you, you can stay a bit in the living room then you go to bed and you can have one story.”

“Okay. But I don’t need to sleep?”

“Now, you do. Eli’ said so and he’s always right.” Gavin looked the clock. “It’s almost his series… Can I?” he asked.

“Of course,” Hank replied.

“Gavin… Before you leave?” the little boy muttered.

“Yeah?”

“You’re… pregnant?”

“Oh…”

Hank looked toward his lover, ready to support him if needed. In fact, he didn’t know if Gavin wanted to keep the child or not.

“Yeah, I am?”

“Can… I touch? I know I shouldn’t because it’s not useful when the child is still ce…”

Hank groaned.

“Is still just cells, yeah,” Gavin said. “Why you don’t stay against me when I’ll watch TV with uncle Elijah?”

Connor smiled. His cheeks became red then.

“Am I your baby? To both of you?” he softly asked, looking shy.

Hank looked his lover who was quite confused even if the little boy already called him ‘mom’.

“Yeah, you’re, Con’,” he replied, caressing his hairs. “You’re your sweet baby.”

Connor smiled a bit as the old man ruffled his hairs with a tiny smile. He really was happy to have the boy in his life, even in such a short tall, but it was also weird. Replace his son by an adult was easy but by a kid pretty much of Cole’s age?

It was hard.

It was nice.

It was strange.

In particular with all the problems he had with Gavin. He looked the scars so bright in his golden skin. He wanted to erase each of them.

Start back where they have stopped three years before, having a child, a baby coming, and no hates between them.

However… They couldn’t do like the hate, alcoholism, scars and everything else never happened…


	17. Let's talk, okay?

November 24th 2038

 

 

Sumo was sniffing the grass as the walk was almost over. He was with Hank even if he’d like to be with Gavin too. However, the man needed to unpack his stuff, after they have put Connor in bed, to feel at his place. At home. That let him feel again as his live was coming back together. He needed time to check pictures, to arrange things…

So Hank was outside, walking the dog.

Sumo was an old St-Bernard, pretty lazy so they moved slowly and it was fine. Thought that let Hank in his mind and led him to a desire of alcohol.

He needed to fight against that. For him, for Connor… for Gavin.

Gavin was so important to him and he was so afraid to lose him. He needed to keep him in his live this time because… without him, it’ll be impossible. Not when the odds remembered him what it was like to be with Gavin. He loved him the first time he saw him, he loved to talk to him, be near him, see him laugh… He had few Omegas in his live but Gavin? He was perfect. Just what he needed. Not what he searched but needed. He liked to discover him, to have someone who struggle a bit against him, to have someone who genuinely care for him, who don’t say “yes” to everything he could say.

He was the man of his life, his mate, his soulmate… his everything.

He wanted to push his front door and see him. Like in the past.

He needed that.

Hank prayed everything to have that. To have Gavin until his death. Though… it seemed selfish. He was almost twenty years older than Gavin. He’ll let him alone…

“Come, Sumo,” the man said.

He needed to go home and stop thinking about that. Because if he continued, he’ll really need a glass of alcohol and now, it was the worst moment to drink.

He knew that.

Hank already saw a lot of people fall to quit drinking. Once, he was among them. Though he didn’t go as far the last time.

The Lieutenant pushed open the door of his house and unleashed Sumo who woofed happily and jogged to Connor’s room to lay in front of it.

“Good dog,” Hank said.

He moved toward his bedroom and pushed open the door to find Gavin tidying up clothes. In fact, it was like putting his new clothes on old clothes. Hank didn’t have touched anything. Somehow, he hoped that will help his mate to come back. And… Well… it worked?

“Everything is alright?” the Lieutenant asked.

“Yeah. Nostalgic, too.”

Hank came behind him and took him in his arms, kissing his neck.

“Need a hand?”

“Just there, around me, yeah,” Gavin replied.

He pressed his head against his shoulder and looked him, their eyes meeting and giving him shudder.

“About earlier… Sorry for your balls.”

“You said that but are you really?”

“Hu… Maybe not?” Gavin smiled. He closed his eyes.

“I must ask you something.”

It was already way past midnight and they should go bed but he loved him and he was rocking him softly.

“Yeah?”

“What Jeffrey said to you…”

“What? That man said a lot of things,” Gavin laughed. “All more awful than the one he said before. I guess he needs to have an Omega’s quota or something. Or you suck well.”

“You know that,” Hank said at his ear before biting it softly.

Gavin chuckled.

“Yeah.” He looked him. “Which part of what he said?”

“About you… not made to have children. Do you believe that? Do you _really_ believe that?”

“Maybe? After all… I lost my son, my child inside my belly…”

“Do you ever see yourself when you’re with a child? You truly love them. They truly love you. Look Connor he looks so… fine at your side. I used to see him dizzy, unsecure, not at his place. He feels happier when you take care of him.”

“I’m not doing a thing. That’s probably what I… irradiate?” Gavin tried. “That doesn’t mean I’m made for that. Often I ask myself… Maybe it’s because I repeal everything I just can’t be happy with you.”

He was only twenty-sixth years old when he became pregnant. What is was a good age when you know they met five years before and started to like each other soon but didn’t dare before more than one year. And they needed time for Gavin to move in Hank’s house. It was the perfect age for the perfect life with the perfect man. Then there was this sheet of ice…

“You’ll be happy again with me. I swear. I’ll cover you with love and gold. I didn’t believe anymore at love before you. Never found the good person… Then you arrived in the precinct and I knew I was waiting for you.”

“You’re stupid,” Gavin replied. “First, you push me way too much.”

“It was hard to know how to charm you! And if you were more for male Alpha or female’s one! And everybody wanted you at the precinct!”

Gavin smiled just a bit. Of course. By this time, the precinct was full of old Alphas, some of them waited all there live for something and seeing a young, fresh and untouched Omega? That made them nuts. It even was the main reason why Gavin didn’t believe at Hank’s feeling first. It looked fake and he didn’t want to be just an object.

“And you were awful too!”

“Guilty,” Gavin laughed.

Hank took him in his arms to rose him but he felt it will be impossible. Or they’ll fall. So he must put him back on the floor.

“Wait!”

Gavin passed his arms around him, just like he learned in the police.

“I don’t think you can,” Hank said.

His mate winked, with both eyes, to him, and lift him. In fact, it wasn’t so easy but he still could. He won’t do a marathon with him in his arms but he could lay him in the bed. Their bed.

“Impress?” Gavin smiled.

“Really is.”

The man kissed him.

“You want me to take care of your poor dick?” He lowered his hand toward his groin, kissing his neck softly.

Hank bit his ear.

“You shouldn’t do that. You hit too strong and my balls are still fucking painful.”

“Sorry?”

Gavin kissed his chin.

“Yeah. Come in my arms.”

The Detective didn’t refuse and just tugged the cover for them to go under them. Hank and him took off their pants and the first one threw his shirt and t-shirt in the floor. Gavin had put a new sweatshirt on his back, a DPD’s one, but he didn’t remove it. Hank didn’t miss that when the man wanted to cuddle against him.

“You’re cold or you’ve still have something to hide me?”

“Right.”

Gavin took off his pullover, showing the skull with fire around it on his shoulder. Hank bent to kiss it then bite it. The man went against him, his nails digging in his back in return.

“Bite me,” the Lieutenant said.

“That do nothing to me,” muttered Gavin.

“Maybe it’ll different. We’re not in a stressful situation. And you’ll mark me. Even if you must do it often.”

“I love you,” his lover replied.

He bent on him and bit him at the neck. Strongly. Hank took him at the lower back and pressed him against him, moaning a bit.

Gavin couldn’t receive a jolt of adrenaline, couldn’t produce his mate to smell in a certain way but he felt the love. And felt Hank whom let him dominate. It wasn’t anymore the Hank he lost three years before. It was a new Hank, who wanted to keep him and who took age. Different. Better. More lovable.

He pressed against him and smiled as he felt a soft caress on his thigh.

“Maybe… You shouldn’t press too much. I’ll be hurt,” he muttered with a wink.

Real wink.

Gavin straightened a bit and look at him, caressing the mark. His lips were a little reddish and Hank kissed them.

“I love you too,” he muttered. “Don’t leave my life.”

“I won’t.” Gavin licked his tattoo, letting his fingers losing in the hair chest. He then sighed. “What should I do with the fetus?” As he talked, he lay to cuddle in his arms.

He let a hand on his chest and pressed his head against his shoulders. He felt happy when the arms went around him and the covers on them.

“You can say baby if you feel it?”

“Fetus is better. Easier…”

Hank looked him and caressed his hair softly.

“You want to abort?”

“I wanna…” Gavin looked him. “And I don’t wanna. I… I wanna have that family with you. That big family you dreamed of. I wanna take care of a baby again. And I wanna Connor to have a real childhood if that’s why he’s a kid. I don’t phckin’ know what Eli’ is doing but… if that changes me and that phck up everything for him. And… if you can’t forgive me for that…” He closed his eyes. “I know you want to but maybe you’ll couldn’t.”

“So… You’ll keep the baby? Fetus, sorry.”

“Yeah… But I’ll freak out. I’ll be a mess and ya need to know that.”

“I love to take care of you.”

“Maybe it’ll unbearable…”

“Or maybe it’ll be okay. Maybe you’ll be happy and having a child inside you won’t be so awful?”

“I’m scared to death.”

“I’m here. I’m protecting you.”

“Yeah. Thank you.”

Hank hugged him a little more and kissed his forehead.

“Let’s sleep.”

“Okay…”

Though Gavin knew he wouldn’t fall asleep. But he still enjoy the presence…


	18. Chapter 17

It was still early and, as ever, Fowler was already there. He checked for his men as they started to leave their night shift to let the day’s one starting. The Captain asked himself who will be the first. He hoped it won’t be Gavin Reed. For fuck’s sake, not this Omega! He brought only problems to him. And the man was pregnant!

No… He’ll abort soon.

Okay, maybe Gavin Reed.

Except if Hank had killed him?

The worst? In such a case, sometimes, the judge didn’t punish the Alpha because his partner had made a grave mistake…

But Jeffrey was still worry because he didn’t think his friend could support to have killed the man he loved.

A policewoman arrived first and took her shift, letting few men leaving. Reassured, the Captain moved toward his glass office. He pushed the door open but heard a voice and stopped.

Hank?

So…

He turned his head to see the man, chatting with someone. Like few days before, the man was shaved, combed… He looked like a real cop, like a real high officer. And he was smiling as he was a bit bent over something, his hand soft?

Fucking Gavin Reed…

“What are you doing?” Jeffrey asked.

Instead of going in his office, the man turned completely and came toward his men.

“Coming to work, Captain. Is it bad?” Gavin asked.

“You always were annoying as fuck but since your cousin put his nose in our affairs, you’re unbearable, Reed!”

“Eh, just havin’ fun!” the man smiled.

“You want to have a suspension? You want me to write in your disciplinary case? I can close my eyes because you’re an Omega and you’re pregnant but…”

“Jeffrey, please. That’s enough,” Hank said. “Can we go to work?”

“No,” the man replied. “What the fuck are you doing?!” As he said this word, he looked the tiny boy in Gavin’s arms, his hands around Reed’s neck. “Why do you bring that fucking kid here?! Are you both trying to piss me off?!”

As the Captain was screaming, Connor curled up against the Detective who caressed his back softly.

“I’m a phcking Omega and I can’t live without my child. So I bring him to work!”

“You…”

Gavin was smiling as he talked. And Fowler just couldn’t believe that. It was a dream. Just a weird and unbearable dream…

“Come, honey.”

Gavin went to his place and sat down, helping Connor to sit correctly on his laps.

“Oh, by the way, Captain…” The Detective turned the head toward his boss, smiling.

And the man wanted to choke him so much. He hated Omega and their smell. And the need they brought in them.

“Yes, Reed?”

“You know the phcking Child I don’t deserve to bear?”

“Yes?”

“I’ll keep it.”

“The field is over for you,” the Captain said. And then, he left the main room to go finally in his office.

 

 

As the snow was falling, Connor played with it, with scarfs, gloves and even a cap on his head. He had his cheeks blues and he tried to make an awesome snowman. Sometimes, his tongue would come out of his mouth. In fact, it was pretty easy to know _how_ you must do it.

Especially when your parents weren’t there to help you.

Hank was searching a place to park the car, it was certainly the truth since every place was taken, and Gavin was there but…

“I tell you I can’t watch the TV. I’m… God! N… No! I’m not at work! … Don’t even try to come!!”

Connor looked Gavin, talking to his cousin, and started again to make the snowman. He was quite worry because the men was weird when they had taken the road. And it wasn’t the first time.

Needing more snow, the kid came from a big pack. He bent to put his hands in the snow but he felt something around his waist.

“No.”

“But…”

“It’s too near from the road. Don’t go there.”

“Okay…”

“Don’t be like that,” Gavin said, caressing his cheek with his thumb. “Eli’, I need to go. Just record the episode and I’ll come watch it with you. … I swear!” He crouched toward Connor. “I don’t want you to go near the road, you hear me?”

The boy pouted. Two days before, he did it if he wanted… However, Gavin watched him with a strange look.

“Okay.” He smiled.

“At Hank’s home, there is a big garden, will do an awesome snowman there, okay?”

“Okay.”

Gavin caressed his cheek with so much tenderness the boy came against him. He heard the man saying something to Elijah then hung up and received a soft and warm hug.

“What else I shouldn’t do from now on?”

The Detective looked him and frowned.

“Are you doing this with me?”

“What?”

“You’re a child now, Connor. My child, as that’s what you want. You…” Gavin closed his eyes.

“What?”

“You couldn’t act like before,” he muttered.

“There something wrong with that?” Connor asked, seeing the pain in his face.

“I don’t want to lose you. Even the old you. I should let do what you were doing but you’re a phcking child now. And you can’t run as fast if you see a car, you can’t avoid it in the same way… Maybe you can’t see it soon enough because you’re shorter. And I’ll die if it happens something to you…”

“I’ll do whatever you want,” the boy said, curling up against him. “I don’t want you to die, to be sad.”

Gavin caressed his hair with a shaking hand.

“Do you think I’ll change if I just be more careful?” Connor muttered.

“No…”

“I don’t want to change. I just… want you to be happy.”

“Do you _like_ to play like that?”

Connor looked the snow around them. He took some in his hand.

“I…”  He approached his face from it and let out his tongue. He just brushed the cold stuff with it when he felt a hand on his and the snow was away.

“Don’t do that, that’s gross.”

“Ow. But, yes, I like to play?” he muttered.

“So, when we came home, do you want to do a…”

Connor’s eyes looked exciting, showing he really want to play. Like a child.

“A snowdog? Snowsumo!”

“Oh yes!!”

Gavin smiled to him. He pressed him against his chest and took him in his arms, rising up. He kissed his forehead with tenderness and looked around them. Hank should arrive soon.

He rocked softly Connor who pressed his head against his shoulder, smiling. He liked to receive this kind of attention. He liked to be in his arms and he saw the man felt better when he did that so it was better.

“Excuse me?”

Gavin looked toward a woman smiling to him.

“You’re alone?” she said.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

The woman approached him and rose her hand to touch his cheek. She was a bit taller than him and she bent to touch him at the neck but he immediately moved back.

“Don’t run away like that. I can take care of you and the child.”

Gavin caught her arms and put it roughly on her back, making her scream as he still had his son against is chest.

“Stop there. I don’t need you to take care of him. Leave if you want to still use your arm in the future.”

He saw the fear in the woman eyes. He liked it… Most of Alpha acted that way when they realized he was a strong Omega. And it wasn’t something normal for them, so it was the main reason they looked like that…

The lady walked away as soon as he let her go. He followed her movements, ready to protect him, protect his child, if needed. Doing that, and also saw Hank coming and smiled a bit. The man jogged as he saw them and joined them as soon as he could. However, he was puffing and Gavin joined him.

“You didn’t need to run, you know?”

“I’m fine. But the car is pretty away. Didn’t find something nearer.”

“After the séance, I’ll take it and bring it here.” He looked him. “Actually, I thought you’ll run away.”

“I thought about it few minutes. But I also knew you won’t forgive me to let you alone.”

“Right.” Gavin took his hand. “And you can do it, don’t worry.”

Hank nodded even if he wasn’t so sure about it.

They walked together to go in the big building and they find the right place. Hank felt uneasy as they came nearby but he continued to follow his lover. They arrived in a room where a lot of people were already there, sat on chairs and waiting. Some looked right, the other were as uneasy as Hank. You could smell of Alphas and Omegas and in them, some glanced toward Connor. It was rare to see a child there.

Hank still followed his man and they searched two or three chairs available to sit down.

Normally the séance will start in a matter of minutes. Maybe five or six?

Groups and peoples were already chatting here and there, trying to bond a bit. It was easier for the next. But Hank didn’t do it, too busy at watching his little family. That helped him to stay strong and that reminded him he maybe didn’t have lost everything. Maybe, he could have a happy life?

 

Few people had already talked. Here a woman who started because of her brother; there a man who wanted to impress and drank too much; and how to forget the Omegas who lost her girlfriend, strong Alpha and left her alone and lost. Hank asked himself if Gavin could have finish like that.

Instead of that, the man of his love hide scars under his sleeves and was trying to prevent him to rise up because they served coffee on a table over there. It was really hard for him so let’s say they were doing all of this together?

“And you?”

Hank was looking Gavin who played with Connor’s hands to distract him. Them.

He rose his head at this moment, the tiny fingers in his palm.

“Hank?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s _your_ turn,” Gavin warned.

“Oh.” The man groaned. “Well… Hi, I’m Hank Anderson,” he said.

“Hi Hank,” replied some.

“I’m here because… I try to quit drinking. For three years, it was all my live. But now… Now, there is that a person in my live I try to impression and… want to live with as long as I can.”

Gavin smiled a bit. It was exactly what he asked to him.

“I started to drink because…” Hank hesitated. Knowing what he knew know, it was hard to use the words he wanted. He didn’t have the right to.

But his lover nodded softly, pushing him to do it anyway.

“Three years before, I lost everything. My son, first, seeing him almost dying in my arms. And when he was finally lead to hospital… I didn’t know it was mean to be over,” he muttered, didn’t want to talk too much about it. “And then, I lost the man of my live because… I was just a jerk. Anyway, it was hard and I started to drink a lot. I didn’t thought when I was drinking. And that killed me. Little by little.”

“It’s hard for you,” the lady who had lost her darling muttered. “But I’m sure your son wants you to live from where he is. And your son too.” She showed Connor, pressed against Gavin.

“Yeah… I guess too. I think I need help to continue. To really stop drinking.”

“We’ll help you,” replied a man, probably the one who directed the séance. “Don’t forget you must stop to drink one day by one. Each day, you start again to don’t drink. Don’t think too much.”

He said that to everybody. Hank knew more will come because they helped each other. They talked, gave them advice and so.

“If you need to talk, never hesitate,” he smiled.

“Thank you.” Hank thought that will help him, yeah. And he could stop to bother his lover.

And don’t too much.

He hoped this thing will really help him. Talking to someone who didn’t know yet everything. And… won’t judge him?


	19. Break

November 25th 2038

 

In his tiny bed, with Cole’s covers and stuff, with spaceship everywhere. The boy should love it because you could find that in everything you’d look. Gavin swore to him they’ll do shopping to arrange it for him but he wasn’t sure he wanted to. It was Cole’s room.

However, a new baby needed to have a place soon enough. What will happen then? He’ll maybe go back to the bathroom? After all… he wasn’t Human.

He turned in the bed and pressed the covers in his hand.

It was alright seven a.m. normally, it would be the hour for Gavin to come get him up. He would help him to choose nice clothes then they’ll prepare the breakfast, eat it and go to work. It wasn’t a lot but Connor tried to be used to it. It was easier especially because he had a lot of things to do, to learn as a child.

But…Gavin didn’t come.

He waited. Five minutes. Ten minutes. Fifteen…

Connor felt bad. Really bad…

Why Gavin didn’t come? Maybe he was already getting bored of him?

He dared to come out of his bed and opened the door, smiling a bit to Sumo guarding his door. He caressed the dog almost as big as him. Kissing his head, he cuddled against him. He really liked the St-Bernard. The animal licked him in return and they stayed just few moments like that. Sumo was happy and barked a little.

In fact, even if the boy wanted to share something with his four-paw friend, he also wanted on of his… parents to react.

But nothing.

He rose up and went to the kitchen, Sumo pacing to follow him.

“There nothing left for you to eat,” Connor said.

He could feed Sumo when he was an ‘Adult’ so he decided to feed him now. He passed his arms around the food bag and… wasn’t able to lift it. He frowned, pinched his lips and pushed in his legs.

The bag rose up and he smiled.

However, it was heavy. Really heavy and it slip from his arms. The bag fell in the floor and in the bowl of water. There was water everywhere and dry dog food in a big brown waves. Even in the liquid were it became a mess…

Sumo was happy. He woofed and waved his tail before eating.

Connor’s cheeks were blue of shame.

“Sumo, no…”

He bit his lower lips and didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want Hank and/or Gavin to hate him.

However, they weren’t there. It was already seven and half.

What happened?

Passing in one foot to the other, he dared to walk toward the room of them. He pushed slightly the door open.

“Dad? M…” The boy froze.

Maybe they didn’t want him because he called them Dad and Mom? It was maybe even worst for Gavin because “mom”?!

“Hank? Gavin?” he muttered.

Were they there?

He entered in the room and walked silently. Since Gavin was living here, there were less dirty clothes everywhere. Some would say it was because as an Omega, he was made to act like that, but Connor thought it was because the man liked to live in a nice and tidy place.

Connor came near the bed. They were both in there. It was a good thing, right?

But why they were there at this time?

The little boy came near Gavin and looked him. He had his back against Hank’s chest and this one had one arm around him. They seemed to be happy?

Could he…?

“Gavin…?”

“Hm?”

The boy bit again his lower lips and touched the edge of the bed.

“Can… Can I come?”

Gavin didn’t reply and Connor looked sad. What was he doing? He turned away, muttering a “sorry” and paced toward the door.

He had only do three paces when a scream came out from his mouth.

“You’re screaming? Do you think I’ll eat you?”

Connor looked the Detective, his chestnut eyes big full of incomprehension.

“Well, you’re pretty cute. Maybe I should.”

Suddenly, Connor was on the mattress and he received kisses everywhere, making him laughing. Near them, Hank groaned. He wasn’t against Gavin anymore… Him who liked so much to hug him in his sleep and who missed this sensation for too long… One of his eyes opened with difficult but he was happy to see his man playing with their tiny Connor. The LED was flickering blue, sign of pure joy and even the cheekbones were blue.

Gavin hugged the boy and turned in the bed to lay him between Hank and him. The Lieutenant reached out to caress his son’s hair.

“Why did you flee?” Reed asked.

“I thought I was bothering you…”

“Why?” Hank asked too, caressing the brown locks.

“Because… you’re still asleep at this hour. And… And because I don’t want you to… don’t love me,” he muttered. “I’m sorry, it’s stupid. It’s just…”

“Everything is alright, Connor,” Hank said.

“It was hard for you to like me…” muttered Connor. “Each time I tried, I failed to someone… I don’t know how I should be good enough for both of you to love me. I don’t want to lose one of you…”

“Don’t worry, Connor. We both love you. You did nothing wrong.”

Hank didn’t know it was the words he didn’t should say until the boy looked panicked.

“What?” Gavin asked.

“I wanted to feed Sumo,” he muttered.

He didn’t dare to look them in the eyes as he was talking.

“But… But it was too heavy and… the bag fell… There are food and water everywhere.”

Gavin sighed.

“Please, I didn’t want to do bad…” the boy whispered. “I just wanted to help.”

“It’s okay, honey. I’ll check that.” Gavin pushed on his hands to get up.

Connor watched him, looked terrifying. Hank, taking him against him, saw that panic in his eyes.

“Huuush, Connor… What’s wrong?”

“I…” The little Android didn’t dare to talk.

“Gav’!” Hank called.

The man, putting a sweatshirt on his back and boxer while walking to the door, turned the head toward him.

“Take the child with you,” he said.

Gavin crouched.

“Honey, come here.”

Connor felt they were doing that for him but he needed it so much he came out of Hank’s arms and ran toward the man. Who take him in his arms and rose him to tighten him against his chest. He caressed softly his hair.

“Eh… Huush, honey. Huuuush. We love you.”

“I’m not there since longtime… And I already did something wrong.”

“Huush… We’ll look to do something for you to feed Sumo, okay?”

“Okay… Sorry.”

“It’s nothing, Connor. We’ll tidy up everything together, okay?”

“Okay…”

Gavin kissed softly his forehead and lead him to the kitchen. It was indeed a mess but he could deal with that. All what mattered was his baby to be happy. He didn’t like to see Connor like that. He was almost shaking in his arms…

 

November 26th 2038

 

Yesterday, Connor had learned what was a day free… Hank was a high officer in the police station, Gavin was a workaholic and he was an Android able to work all the time. So day of was weird to him. However, he liked to discover it. He liked to eat turkey with Gavin in front of the television. And they did sledge. It was awesome when Sumo tucked the sled. He liked the snowball battle too. He never had so much fun in his live and drinking the hot cocoa after so much fun in the cold was awesome too.

However, somewhat, he felt it like his parents wanted him to be happy and that was all. He didn’t have so much love in all his live. Hank tried his best but he always acted strangely, a bit distant? And now he was a child, it was different. And for Gavin, he was still worry because of the tiny fetus growing in his belly. But he wanted him to be happy because he was, in fact, the first person to act nicely with him.

Yes.

Because he called him “him” and “his” before everybody and what they did, when they looked to hate himself, was a kind of strange game. Then, this time when Gavin wanted him to have a nice room, saw him as a child… Him who had lost everything. In the end, it wasn’t important if he was sad as long as Gavin was happy but… he didn’t want to be thrown away like a doll when the man will be enough. Or have his kid…

He didn’t sleep well that night and he looked the clock. Normally, it was still too early to leave his bedroom though he could do it as long as it was to do something in the bathroom. Thought it didn’t _need_ to. He wanted to go in his parents’ bed and he rested there to look the clock because he was afraid to upset them by doing this. Or if they hated him?

He looked the minutes passed. One by one…

As soon as it was seven a.m. Connor jumped out of his bed and ran toward the door to open it. Sumo was still asleep in front of the door but he petted him softly. The dog still asleep, he passed him and went to the other bedroom. He pushed open the door but, as he saw Gavin up, bent in Hank to kiss his lips softly, he quickly closed it and paced back…

He bit his lower lips. Only few moments passed before the door opened on Gavin with a boxer and a sweatshirt. He seemed to always use the same, “’You can do it’ – Coffee” as a pajama or something.

“Connor, you already there?”

“Yes…”

The kid felt bad. ‘Connor’?

Gavin caressed his hair and went to the bathroom. Connor turned on himself and hesitated to follow him. But he just looked the door staying almost closed. Maybe it was an invitation? Maybe he just didn’t close it well? Or the man wanted him to meet him… but soon he heard the sound of water and he just stay there. For longs minutes.

When the Detective finally came out, he was in jeans and had a sober pullover in his back. He was slightly shaved and his hair looked better. However, he still had dark circle under his eyes…

“Did you have a good night?” Connor asked to the man.

“Like every time. It was a night. And you?”

The tiny Android nodded, since he didn’t want to worry the man. He paced after him as Gavin went to the kitchen.

“It… it was nice yesterday,” he tried.

“Yeah, it was. Let’s do this again a weekend or another, okay?”

“Yeah!” Connor said, relieved.

Gavin came at the oven and started to prepare everything. Stoves, eggs, bacon, sausage, toast in the toaster and the Saint-Grail… the percolator. His first coffee of the day. One of the two he’ll allow to himself.

“What do you want? Pancake? Waffle? Something else?”

“Waffle, please?”

“Okay.”

Gavin took the device and started to make the batter. Connor looked him a moment then he turned to see Sumo’s bowl empty. He went to the bag of food and took the tiny liter they prepared for him to feed the dog. So, he plunged it in the big bowl and fished croquette and put them in the big bowl. So he had to do it three times to fill it entirely. When he had finish, he noticed that Gavin was looked him.

“You did great, honey.”

Connor smiled and rushed to the man to hug him.

“Thanks.”

Gavin caressed his hair softly then served himself a big cup of coffee and when he took the first sip… it was like heaven.

Connor smiled, seeing him so happy.

“You come with us to the precinct, is it okay for you?”

The kid nodded and he saw relieved in the man. He was happy to do right for him. He just asked himself why Gavin looked better when he could have him by his side. Didn’t adult used to let their child somewhere while they were working? And Fowler will be angry, no?

“You’ll choose your clothes or?”

“I’d be happy to have your help,” he smiled.

Thought he didn’t have a lot of clothes. They should fix that too but since he was a kid since only few days and the men were busy so they had to wait. Hank and Gavin let him use Cole’s stuff because they couldn’t do otherwise but Connor felt it like it was hurtful for them anyway…

“Nice. Then you want to wake up daddy?”

Connor nodded and ran toward the men’s room. He opened the door, not seeing Gavin’s smile as he moved around, and he went to the bed. Hank was laid in the mattress, covers almost fallen from him and really spread over it. As if he knew his lover wasn’t there anymore. His shirt was a bit up and showed his belly and he still was snoring.

Since he wasn’t endangered and nothing was important there, he would let him sleep but… at the same time, Gavin had asked for him to be awake so maybe it was something important there and dangerous situation.

He climbed in the bed and pushed softly Hank’s shoulder.

“Dad? Dad! Wake up! It’s me… Connor!”

The man jumped and Connor fell in his belly. His dad seemed to have some memories coming from God only knew.

“Ah! Con’!” he said, seeing the boy rolling on his legs.

“I’m fine.”

Hank took him in his arms and rose him a bit.

“Sure?”

“Yes. Gav…Mo…G…”

“Mom is good, I think,” Hank smiled, caressing his soft hair.

“You want to annoy Mom?”

“Maybe. And maybe I’m afraid of him.”

“He’s awesome.”

“Yeah he is! What he does to eat? I’m hungry!”

“Waffle.”

“Hm! Can’t wait.” Hank hugged him softly. “Go join him, I’m coming.”

“Okay.”

Connor pressed a kiss on his stingy cheek then jumped in the floor to run to Gavin. Hank smiled and stretched out, yawning. He got up and went to the bathroom. If he wanted to see his lover really happy and in a good mood, he should put some clothes on and ready himself to go to work. Though he would have preferred to stay with him and Connor at home but they didn’t have the choice.


	20. Chapter 19

Sat at the back, belt on, Connor was looking by the widow as the two men were talking in the front. Gavin was sat, eyes closed and he muttered something to his lover. The tiny Android tried to don’t interfere so he didn’t really listen. He just understand there were something and he didn’t want to drive, or couldn’t, and didn’t want to watch the road.

In fact, the RK800 could guess why…

He heard the door opening and saw Gavin came out from the car then open it to Connor.

“Thank you!” he said before jumping in the ground.

He hugged the man with a soft smile as this one was closing the car. Then, he caressed his hair, ruffling them, and took his hand in his. They waited for Hank then walked to the precinct. The Lieutenant was still yawning. He preferred to sleep longtime but it wasn’t what Gavin wanted. And what Gavin wanted… well, he generally succeeded to have it.

As long as it wasn’t too big or it didn’t try to endanger the Alpha in Hank, he let him do.

He loved him so much.

When they entered in the building, there were already person waiting for cop, file a claim. Asking for help. Anything. You could see one man and two couples. A young Omega was in her Alpha arms, crying. Whatever the reason was. And, beside that, a guy was reading his tablet while a woman was hang to his arm and had her head against his shoulder. Just near a man with a red sweatshirt and a bald scalp Gavin knew but he didn’t know why.

“What the phck are you doing here?”

Connor, holding his hand, looking to him.

The woman turning her head, her blond hair flying around.

“Chloe!” the little boy smiled.

“Hello, Connor,” she replied with a smile.

She let go on Elijah’s arms and bent toward the kid who jogged to her, though he was as only two paces between them. The blonde lady took him and got up.

“Wanna play outside?” she offered.

Gavin gulped with difficulties. Hank was few feet away, jealous because of the man his lover was nearby.

“YEEEES!!”

“You’re okay, Gavin?” she asked to him.

“Yeah… be careful.”

“Don’t worry,” Chloe said.

The woman walked toward the doors that opened before her. In his warm outfit, Connor deserved to play, as he was a kid now.

“So… what the phck are you doing here?” Gavin asked, arms folded.

“Remember what you said two days ago?”

“What?”

“You said you’ll come to watch _Robots and Love_ with me,” Elijah said, getting up.

He took Gavin arms and brought it to him, putting a kiss on this wrist.

“You didn’t come. Now, we have two episodes late and I miss you.”

“Eli’…” Gavin sighed and took him in his arms. “We’ll see them. I’ll come. But I’m quite busy right now.”

“So what? I record every episode. I can’t support to see them without you.”

“I know I’m asking you a lot. Record this episode and I came tomorrow for us to see them okay? And I’ll do whatever you want for you to forgive me.”

It was the first time he didn’t be there for him. And he felt really lame. It wasn’t because he had Hank back and a child to take care he must forget his cousin. Especially because he loved him so much. It was maybe the time to _say it_ to him. Because Elijah was really afraid. Back in the time he started to be with Hank, it was already difficult for him though, at this time, they only had one day for the SOAP Opera thing.

“I love you,” Gavin muttered.

Elijah felt his hands shaking as they came in his cheeks.

“You’re sick?”

“I’m fine! God, Eli’! Can’t I say to you I love you?”

“I’m not use to it. I don’t want you to be bad.”

“Just wanted you to know. Now… tell me why you’re there? Nothing grave, I hope?”

“Don’t worry. Just needed to see you. Missed you so much.”

Gavin smiled a little to him. He paced back and took his hand in his to tuck him a bit away from the crowd there. Plus, he didn’t like to have that man in red looking them.

“I need to talk to you about Connor. What did you do to him?”

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“He’s weird. He’s so afraid to do something wrong. He even thinks we’ll become mad after him or stop love him for nothing. What did you put in his program for us to feel more like parents?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?! You did test, no?”

“Yes… I connected to his mind and showed him image. For example… when he saw you…” Elijah caressed his cheek.

Gavin threw a look to Hank. He was still there and the man was afraid his boyfriend could jump on his cousin to hurt him. Elijah was a strong Alpha and Gavin loved him so he had the right to feel endangered even if it was just in his mind.

“What?”

“A parental figure. He needed a parental figure and when you showed love to him, when you started to see a son in him because you needed one… he wanted to be this son. Wanted to see you happy. And needed you to fulfill his need. I wanted to offer to him to be a kid when I see the link between you two because I wanted you to be happy. You deserve it more than everybody… But when I looked if it was good for him, I understood it was more than that.”

“It’s what you see in him. But I can’t. I can’t…”

“Is it a car crash sound?” Elijah asked.

Gavin eyes widened and he ran toward the exit, passing near Hank who looked him with surprise. The Detective arrived in the parking where everything was alright. Connor was playing with Chloe and he was so cute while laughing.

“You see?”

It was Elijah voice in his back.

“You’re okay, Gav’?” Hank asked.

“I hate you, Eli’…” Gavin hissed between his teeth. “Hate all your fucking test.” He looked toward the boy. He wanted to let him play but he was also scary. He wanted to tell to himself it was only the hormones…

He hated Elijah.

“I have work to do. Leave now. We’ll see us tomorrow.” His heart was beating so strong.

He turned around to go in the precinct but froze as the glass door opened. He hated Elijah. He hated himself. But it was just the mention of the car crash, isn’t it? He still couldn’t look at an icy road. He hated winter…

“Connor?”

The boy rose his head and saw the hand offered to him.

“Thank you to have play with me, Chloe.”

“I hope I’ll see you soon,” she said. She pressed a kiss on his forehead then smile as he ran toward Gavin.

The man took his tiny hand and brought him in the precinct, Hank following. He saw something was wrong in Gavin. In particular because he couldn’t miss when his lover touched his belly. More than one time…

“Kamski…” Hank turned toward the man.

The billionaire was still outside, talking to the Chloe already at his arm. The Lieutenant gritted the teeth and walked to the parking lot. He took him by his collar.

“What did you do to him?!”

“Excuse me?”

“What did you do to my Gavin?! He’s bad now! I’ll throw my fucking fist in your ugly face…”

Chloe pushed against Hank to put distance between them.

“They say I look a lot like my lovely Gavin. I didn’t know you find him ugly.”

Hank punched him.

“No!” Chloe shouted.

She prevented the Genius to fall but he had his hand on his face, moaning because of the pain.

 “What did you do to him?!”

“Just testing. He doesn’t want to see how much he loves the boy. I needed to show that to him. He’s his parental figure and…”

“Shut up! I don’t have to recognize it! He’s broken! And if you loved him so much, you would know that. Let him don’t see that as long as he’s happy and don’t hurt Connor,” he roared.

“I don’t have any opinion to receive from the man who broke up with him the day he lost his son,” Elijah said harshly.

The words sunk and Hank’s anger became sadness. Heavy sadness…

“Elijah, let’s come,” Chloe said.

She threw a tiny smile to Hank and muttered ‘go see him’ before dragging her Creator after her.

The Lieutenant, fists clenched, went back to the precinct, through the security gates and… stopped by Gavin’s desk because there was a new chair for the boy and colorful pencil in a tiny recipient. Connor was drawing on a white sheet of paper, Gavin watching him in silent while the computer processing everything.

Hank came near and put a soft kiss in his lover’s cheek.

“Well?” he smiled. “Where did you get that?”

“Fowler brought that for Connor. He’s already well-concentrate.”

“What is he drawing?”

“A surprise.” Gavin rose his hand, seeming to want to touch the boy but he stopped and looked for the computer.

Hank kissed him again, softly.

“He’ll be fine. Don’t worry. I keep an eye on him and on you.”

Gavin nodded slightly. He wasn’t in the mood for a “don’t need you” think. Since he had a baby in his belly, he really needed him…

 

 

Few hours had passed and the precinct was fully busy now. Fowler worked in his office, the officer made report or checked evidence or information, some were in interrogation room. You could see some criminals in cell. A man was replied to the phone, two agents listened to people there for a claim…

Suddenly, someone passed the security gates, cry all over their face. A GJ500, who dreamed to be secretary, John, was running after them. They could pass the security gates only with an access authorized by the secretary so it was strange.

“What’s happening,” Chris asked.

He moved toward the person. A woman with a big reddish mark in the neck. She was bonded since few… The paced back and cried more.

“She wants to see an Omega. And only that. She crossed the town to see only an Omega officer.”

When Fowler was angry against Gavin, Tina would always said to him he had something any precinct had except him: an Omega working there. And for the first time, it showed that exception among the other was something good.

“Sat there Ma’am, he’s coming,” the man said, showing the chair used by Connor.

But not right now, the two weren’t there. However, Hank was at his desk. He struggled a lot with the report he needed to type. Because of the fact he still was bad with a keyboard. Why he couldn’t have someone to care about that?

The lady sat and cried.

Chris went near her.

“Miss…”

“Don’t approach me!” she cried.

Tina made immediately a move to him, saying silently to stay away from her. Chris did it, though he had his desk just near Gavin’s one. And it was horrible to hear her cry. He wanted to comfort her…

But, after all, if she wanted to see an Omega, it was probably for something.

 

“I’m sorry, Mo… Gavin?” Connor was shaken up because he didn’t know how he could call Gavin in public.

This time, the Detective preferred. He was still confused after what Elijah did this morning.

“It’s not your fault. It’s just Elijah that pissed me off.”

Gavin wasn’t really fond in baby robot so he didn’t know about them but Connor was like a real child. In every way. And he was sure Elijah did that on purpose. Since the boy was with them since long time enough, they already knew that but Gavin couldn’t guess Connor will be trap in his jeans. Impossible to open. And when he didn’t success to, he ran to his ‘mom’, hoping it wasn’t too late already.

Since he wasn’t used to all of this, he always feared that. He didn’t want Gavin and Hank to hate him because he wet himself. Or worse.

Now he was a child, he was more frightened than ever. Especially because he was already betrayed once and was so afraid that could end up like that if he disappointed his new parents. Especially because with Amanda, he felt like he wasn’t able to be the one she wanted him to be… He’d do the wrong thing no matter what and she’ll hate him anyway. He wanted to be loved by Hank and Gavin. Tried to fit to what they needed all the time…

So he was squeezing his big hand in his tiny one.

They walked as the man was caressing his hair with softness.

“Gavin.”

The man looked up to Tina.

“There’s someone for you. She only wants to talk to an Omega,” she added in a whisper.

Gavin gritted his teeth at the Omega mention but looked toward his desk. He saw the lady in tears…

“Connor, go see Hank, okay?”

“Okay.”

The little boy let go on his hand and went to the Lieutenant who took him in his arms.

Gavin walked toward the woman.

“Hello?” he said.

She snorted and looked up toward him. She saw the mark on his neck and got up to jump at his neck.

“Oh my God. I searched for you,” she hiccupped. “They talked about you.”

“What’s  wrong?” Gavin said, passing his arms around her. “Is it a problem with your Alpha?” he whispered.

She cried more and shook her head. He leaded her to the chair to let her sit. Knelt, he took her hands in his.

“Everything will be okay. It’s not because you belong to they, they can hurt you. Law is on your side.”

She shook her head again.

“It’s not… I ran away,” she muttered.

“From your ma…”

“It was the horror there. We were so much. And sometimes, an Alpha would come and they… they buy one of us. Some were forced to have kid then couldn’t keep them. I was choice… I… I was just bonded when I… I… I searched for you because… because you’re the only one… You’re the only one who could understand. I… I’m so…”

“What?”

It wasn’t only come out from Gavin’s mouth but few around. Because they could understand, yes. An Omega traffic…

 

 


	21. Chapter 20

As the lady was crying against Gavin, Hank felt bad. Omega traffic? At Detroit?! It wasn’t surprising but why they weren’t aware of that yet? They needed to do search, to figure out where the poor Omegas were stuck. Maybe Gavin could learn things from the woman but now, he tried to comfort her. He could totally understand why she didn’t want to talk to Alpha for now.

But as Gavin was talking with her, he felt something in his guts.

Omega traffic.

They attacked mostly the Omega without mate or the weak one. But you never know.

So he was looking Gavin, waiting he had finish. Though that didn’t come. The poor lady was in tear, thinking her live was over, she’ll never have a special one, she was dirty now, useless. And he tried to comfort her. Of course, he tried, too, to have some information. They should help everybody there.

She could understand but couldn’t remember. Each time she tried to remember, she cried more…

It took time.

A lot of time.

The only thing was the fact they gain nothing from that. The situation was alarming. Omega traffic was a strong thing. Using their heat against them was a common thing, let Alpha buy pretty Omega to have what they wanted… And it was almost impossible to know when a couple was due to money and slave. The Omegas were too afraid. In particular because babies were often involved.

They’ll only lose their time.

They should try…

The poor woman was accompanied to the entry and Gavin made sure she was okay. She’ll be okay. He let her have a phone number to call in case of problem and if she remembered something. Though he wasn’t sure she will…

“If something goes wrong, just call me. Okay?”

“You… You’re sure my life is not over?”

“Let me tell you a secret…”

“Y… yes?”

“Being an Omega, being marked doesn’t make you. It’s what you are the important thing. I was betrayed by my Alpha and still be loved by two other Alphas. They cared for me and I always was happy with them. They didn’t care about that mark. Don’t let a mark define you. The smell will disappear and if you explain what happened, the one really made for you will certainly understand.”

“And if not…?”

“Maybe that means you don’t have to be with an Alpha. Be cautious. And if your heats are a problem for your mind right now, there is some good medicine to stop them. Don’t worry. Okay?”

“Thank you… I knew… I knew I must saw you. I knew it.”

“All the Alphas are not bad.”

“Maybe…”

Gavin smirked difficulty. He let her go and waited a moment before coming back to the main precinct. There, Fowler, knowing what happening, was giving commands and trying to have help from the others precincts. Sometimes, they would act like “this case is our, don’t touch it” but not when it was something important.

And Omega traffic was really important.

“Gavin!”

Hank got up when he saw Gavin. Finally coming back.

“She doesn’t remember a thing but she’ll try. Maybe we can do something to figure out where they are. They must be abduction.”

“We’re on it, Reed,” Fowler replied.

The Lieutenant had put Connor in the chair and the little boy was looking toward them. He was a bit worry.

“Come with me,” Hank said.

He took Gavin arm with him and brought him to the breakroom.

“What’s wrong?” the Detective asked.

Hank didn’t reply until they were in the room and he had pressed his lover against the coffee machine. The smell of coffee was strong, intoxicating.

“Let me bite you,” Hank asked.

“Are you so afraid? I’m fine and I stink your smell,” he reminded.

However Hank looked his neck and worry. Gavin sighed and pushed his head in the side.

“If that reassure you,” he said.

Somewhere, he also thought it came from jealousy. After all, he saw Elijah earlier and Hank had always been very jealous of him.

The fang came in his neck and Gavin took back a moan as he pressed his pelvis against Hank. He yielded quickly because his lover needed it and… he needed it. Plus, the coffee aroma in the air helped.

“You’re mine,” the Lieutenant muttered before liking the scarlet droplets.

“Yeah…” Gavin pressed his hand against his boyfriend’s chest. “Don’t worry.”

“Can’t lose you again, Gav’. I don’t want to live when you’re away from me,” Hank muttered. “Passed to much time in my live without you by my side.” His look was burning.

Gavin felt something strong in his belly. His heart was squeezed and his cheeks were warms isn’t? He bit his lower lips as his pelvis was still against Hank’s one. He couldn’t reply to such a vibrant message. To such sweetest feelings. He lowered the face.

“Bite me,” he muttered.

And for Hank it was the strongest proof of love. Gavin let him bite him but he never truly accept it. Not with this tenderness in his voice, not with this cute look and red cheeks. Even the first time, it was him who asked for bonding, for keep him just for him…

Having that authorization. With a kind of desire… it was good.

Hank kissed softly the mark and Gavin slid his fingers in the just a bit curly hair. He closed his eyes and bit his lower lips to prevent him to moan. He pressed his pelvis again his lover who licked the lovely wound. Softly, slightly just with the tip of the tongue. For the first time, Gavin felt a need to be bite like that. He liked when his man was rough, biting here and there. But… feeling the mark, the bond again?

He wanted to beg and keep his mouth close as a thumb went against his throat, caressing.  The other Gavin’s hand went to his nape and his nails went a bit in it. Hank smiled, feeling the hips moving against his and he stopped teasing his lover and bite suddenly. Gavin couldn’t help but let out a little scream which end up in a moan. He felt the bond stronger than ever and wanted it to hug him forever. His eyes closed, he surrendered to him, to the need. He pressed his body against Hank who was biting him stronger. He felt a hand in his behind as he was clenching his hand in the soft hair, his finger in the nape. He bit him in the shoulder to prevent a scream of pleasure.

“Sh… shit…” Gavin gasped.

“Do you…”

Hank’s heart was beating so strong and fast as he licked the mark, soothing it softly.

“N… No… Shut… Shut up.” Gavin blushed, panting. He closed his eyes. “Yes… Yes, I did…” he muttered against his skin.

Hank smiled while kissing the mark.

It was common in the Omegas to over react when they were bite by their Alpha. The bond becoming so strong, so powerful, drowning them. But Gavin never ever touched any orgasm when he bit him. For the first time, it happened…

Hank was so happy.

That aroused him even if those poor parts were still pretty painful. Thanks Gavin.

“Do you have finish to fuck? I let you mark him because you’re worry but if you could go back to work?!”

Gavin jumped and, still dizzy, saw Fowler.

“Enjoyed the spectacle?” he smiled with a smirk.

“Very much. Take five minutes break and go to work. And you’re definitely assigned to the precinct. You only leave with someone.”

Gavin opened his mouth.

“I agree with him, Gav’.”

The man looked him harshly and pushed him back. He went to the main room.

“Connor, I came soon.”

“Okay,” the kid replied. He looked the man go to the bathroom.

Hank glanced toward Jeffrey.

“Tell me you didn’t see everything.”

“Don’t worry. You just were taking too much time. I was there since few.” The Captain smiled to him. “Don’t take the kid in your lap,” he warned.

Hank groaned but nodded. He moved to his desk. Connor jumped in the floor and let the man sat before stretching out his arms.

“Come in my knees,” the Lieutenant said before putting him on them. “Do you want show me some drawing?” he offered.

“I didn’t finish yet. I want to do a nice drawing for you and Gavin.”

Hank caressed his head and look him few moments before starting to work. They needed to know how to stop that Traffic.

Normally, he worked in the homicide but as a Lieutenant, working as Detective too, he could take a look on that case. He still had problems with his keyboard, though. And with Connor in his knees, that was even harder…

He struggled to type his research and frowned all the time.

Suddenly, two hands appeared and type in his keyboard.

“Eh, Honey. You have all the colors you need?”

“Yes!” Connor said, looking toward Gavin. He wanted to stretch his arms out to the Detective but was afraid to hurt the other man.

However, Reed saw something in his face. Gavin took him in his arms and put him in the chair between the two desk facing each other.

“You stay there and I take that desk to be near you both.”

“You can do that?” Connor asked.

“I do what I want,” Gavin replied, opening the computer. He accessed to his session and started to work.

The little boy looked one then the other and couldn’t help but smile.

 

 

It was already late and Connor was in Gavin’s lap, pressed against him and dozy. He liked to be there and let the sleep hug him a bit. He felt protected when he was against him. Plus, it started to be late.

“Gavin, it’s late,” Hank muttered.

The Detective looked the hour on the screen and frowned. It only was seven p.m. and half…

“Gavin, it’s late for the normal person,” Hank smiled. “Connor will be happy to play with you before eating and going to bed.”

“Yeah,” the man said, caressing the brown hair. “You’ll take care of the meal, then?”

“Of course.”

“And it will be something good or you’ll order to go.”

“I…” Hank frowned, seeing a trap coming. “… do something?”

Gavin smiled and kissed Connor’s forehead.

“Wake up, honey. We’re going home.”

“Okay,” he said, rubbing his eyes. “Can I walk Sumo when we’re home?” he asked.

“Yeah. I’ll come with you, okay?”

“It’ll be even better!”

Hank smiled a bit but was still very worry about the traffic. However, there still was colleague around and Gavin was so happy, holding the kid hand. He’ll talk to that with him later.

As they walked, Connor was looking behind him and he bit his lower lip and stretch out his second main. Hank laughed softly and caught the tiny hand. Connor immediately smiled more as he was holding the two hands of his parents. He couldn’t wait to show them his drawing now he had finish it and gave it to Gavin but the man hadn’t look it yet because the kid asked for.


	22. Piece of life

 

“Don’t you think we must leave this house?” Hank asked as Gavin took a box of magnet in a cupboard.

The man looked toward him and then embraced the room, the house, with his eyes. He lowered his face and rummaged in the box.

“Gav’?”

“Yeah, probably,” he replied.

“Gav’…” Hank let the stove where butter was melting. He took his lover in his arms and kissed his neck softly as the man was trying to put Connor’s drawing on the freezer. “Are you okay? This is okay? We can stay here if you want to.”

“It’s just weird to me. I’m here since few times and… I forgot a lot of thing. Seeing everything like it was, it good. It reminds me the past… And it’s hurtful because Cole is not there…”

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“Wasn’t what you said back in this time.”

Gavin stopped to move the magnets and looked to Hank.

“Did I hurt you that much?”

“Maybe… But you were at right to do it,” he said. “I had hurt you much more.” Hank took on his wrist and pushed the sweatshirt to caress softly the marks.

“The butter is…”

“I don’t care,” Hank replied. “Do I kiss it?”

“You want to do it because Eli’s doin’ it.”

“Maybe?”

Gavin giggled.

“Have fun.”

Hank started to kiss the wound.

“Woof!”

Gavin turned the head toward the dog and saw Connor was near.

“Honey.”

He pushed back Hank and put the magnet box to come to the boy.

“You’re ready?”

“Yes!”

“Sumo too?” Gavin asked. “The butter, Hank.”

“Yeah, yeah.” The man went in the oven and put meal in the stove. He looked his darling as he searched for the haricots can.

“Look.”

Gavin took the boy in his arms to show him the refrigerator where he put the drawing made by Connor. On it, you could see Connor with his family, Hank, Gavin, Sumo and they all looked happy. Since Connor was a robot and wanted to do well, the drawing was not bad and hadn’t a big sun with smile on it like Gavin could remember with Cole.

“You like it then?” Connor smiled.

“Yes, it’s a beautiful drawing.”

The little boy was happy, ready to do a lot more of drawing if the men loved them.

“Sumo,” Gavin called.

The dog wiffed and came to him. The Detective put the leash at his collar and gave the handle to Connor who looked so happy.

“Gav’?”

“Yeah?”

“Be careful, okay?”

Gavin frowned.

“I don’t want to lose you.”

“Oh phck, Hank! Don’t phckin’ start with me, okay? I’m in the neighborhood, I’m a cop and I’ve a phckin’ gun with me and an awesome dog. Don’t look at me like I’m a tiny weak Omega.”

“I love you. It’s not bad I want to keep you safe.”

“Right.” Gavin sighed and pressed a kiss on his cheek. “Love you too.”

Then, he went to the entry. Connor and Sumo were waiting for him. The Detective opened the door and let them go out. The dog walked carefully. He was used to be walked by a kid and was very kind with them.

 

 

You could say Hank was a bad cop but, in fact, he wasn’t. At all. He liked his work but he just haven’t a lot of things to do in his live. He preferred destroyed it. Until now. Since he had his lover back and a reason to live again. Especially with the child coming. Or maybe the main reason why he wanted so much to work on that case was because he needed to protect Gavin?

Or both.

It was already late and Connor wasn’t put to bed yet. Hank got up, stretched his back a bit hurt by the years and moved toward the sofa.

“Gavin, it’s late for the kid.”

Sumo got up and moved toward him, pushing him to the sofa. Hank understood why when he saw Gavin asleep in the soft cushions, his cell phone against his ear and the tiny Android against his chest. He was hugging him with one arm and the little kid was hugging him with both. Hank smiled, seeing them like that. He came to them and took carefully the phone from Gavin’s hand then put it at his ear.

“Kamski?”

“Yes?”

“Still there? Gavin is asleep since when?”

“One hour and twelves minutes. So you didn’t realize earlier. Interesting…”

“Shut up Kamski. I was working.”

“Let him sleep in the sofa and let the TV on. He prefers to sleep with sound around him.”

“I don’t remem…”

“But now, yes,” the billionaire said. “It feels like he’s not alone.”

Hank looked Gavin and hung on without thanks or anything. He moved to his bedroom to take several covers since it was Winter and pretty cold outside. He slide over the two bodies and pressed a kiss in Connor’s forehead and one in Gavin’s cheek. The man moved slightly so Hank caressed his hair.

“Sleep, my love,” he muttered.

Even tough Gavin was certainly just moving in his sleep. Then, he came back to the kitchen table to work a bit…

 

November 27th 2038

 

Connor woke up and felt something warm around him and a soft breeze in his hair. It was nice. Very nice. He snuggle more against the perfect cushions he laid against and… realized there was just one pillow in his bed? It wasn’t his pillow, his bed… He looked up and his Thirium pump vibrated strangely as he saw Gavin. A tiny smile appeared in his lips. He curled up against his man boobs and didn’t move anymore. He was well there.

So well.

He heard a tiny woof behind him but didn’t want to move.

“Hello Sumo,” he muttered however.

“Waf!”

The dog came to him and licked his cheek. Connor giggled as he was bathed, Sumo waving the tail.

“The… phck? Sumo… Not in the phckin’ room…”

“Wif?”

“Gavin…” Connor muttered in a tiny voice. “We’re in the living…”

“Hmmm…” Gavin scrubbed his face and looked around. Indeed, he was in the sofa, with the tiny Android snuggled against him and… smiled a bit as he saw Hank in the armchair next to them.

The poor man… His back would be in pain after that.

Gavin stretched out then caressed Connor’s hair. The little boy smiled and hugged him more. He pressed his head against his heart and listen to the sound, to the breathing.

“You’re okay?”

“Yes. I’m annoying you?”

“No. Of course, no.”

“It was nice to sleep with you,” Connor muttered.

Gavin snickered. “Maybe you used to be a Negotiator, Connor, but you’re not my first child. Don’t try to have me like that to sleep more with me.”

“But I was innocent!”

“Of course,” the man said. He put the little boy in the floor and pressed a kiss in his forehead. “Let me ten or fifteen minutes and will take care of the breakfast.”

“Okay. Can I feed Sumo?”

“Yes.”

Ruffling his hair and yawning, the Detective went to the bathroom.

“Gavin?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m really happy… to be there,” Connor smiled.

Gavin crouched and the little Android ran to him to jump in his spread arms.

“Thank you,” the RK800 said. He wanted to add ‘don’t leave me’ but didn’t dare to…

 

 

“I dare you to…”

A scream swirled in the room then a big sound filled the air.

“Phck!”

“It’s fine, Gavin.”

Laughed echoed around and Gavin felt suddenly calmer. Though he was still dressed, Connor was swimming around in the red water. However, he threw a cold glance to Chloe, the RT600 one, who had hurled the kid in the pool.

“Don’t worry,” she said. “I wouldn’t hurt him.”

“Do you want some toys?” another Chloe asked, Calliope.

“Oh yes!”

“Connor!” Gavin said.

The little boy bit his lower lips and came to the man, climbing the little ladder. “Can’t I go in the pool, please?”

Gavin was still stern as he walked to him. “Raise your arms.”

Connor didn’t protest and did so. The Detective took off the t-shirt with a dog. They had do shopping before coming here and Connor finally his own clothes. Well… Gavin took few things for him but often, the man let him choose.

Gavin took him in his arms and helped him to take off the trousers, sock and shoes.

“You can go now.” Gavin kissed his cheek, it was sweet because of sugar, and put him down.

“Thank you!!” Connor said, eyes shining.

In fact, the little boy had a swimsuit as underwear, since Gavin knew his cousin had his own pool and kids loved that. A new swimsuit with dogs playing around. Just bought today, of course.

However, the man didn’t like to see the tiny bot jump in the red liquid. He felt arms around him and a chin on his shoulder.

“Three ST200s are there to keep an eye on him. He’ll be fine.”

“Hm…”

“Anyway.” Elijah pressed a kiss in his cheek. “You can’t say otherwise now. You love that kid.”

“Shut up. I don’t…” Gavin closed his eyes. “He’s a kid, I just can’t let him be hurt… And…” He opened his eyes, smiling a bit as he saw Connor playing with Kleopatra and a big balloon. “He’s really kind and sweet.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Shut. Up. Eli’. I still think it was a bad idea, Connor is weird since he’s a kid and I’m worry for him.”

“Do you want me to do a check up?”

“Yeah, please… But don’t scary him, okay?” Gavin frowned. “Tough he’s not so much a kid so…” However, the man tried to convince himself.

Connor looked so much like a kid and he didn’t have change so much, in fact. Yes, he asked more cuddle and snuggle but at first it was obvious he did that for him. And after that… things had changed but it seemed to come from insecurities? Maybe because he was a child so it was more difficult to survive if he hadn’t someone to take care of him. So, in his subconscious, he tried to have more love?

Maybe.

“Tell yourself what you want, I know you too much,” he said. “Anyway, I’m surprise Anderson didn’t come with you?”

“Anderson?” Gavin snickered. “You start with that?”

“He doesn’t want to call me Elijah, so…”

“I see.” His cousin smiled. “His at his Reunion.”

“Which one?”

“AA.”

“He makes efforts.”

“He does. A lot.”

“And do they know you are with him?” Elijah asked.

Gavin frowned and looked at him. “Yeah? Why?”

“You don’t read the newspaper anymore?” Elijah let him go and went to his deckchair. He took the tablet and handed it to his cousin.

Whom came to him and looked the news dancing in front of his eyes. First, you could see him very closer of Elijah. They were really cute.

 

 

 

 

“ _I love you_

__

_‘I love you’, that’s what Gavin Reed, Elijah Kamski’s cousin, said to him this November 27 th. The Billionaire came in the precinct where his cousin, despite the fact he’s an Omega, works._

_Someone said to us they were really close, holding hand and touching each other. Then, that ‘I love you’ came from nowhere. It seems like the betrothal between them are up again._

[…]”

 

“What a bullshit!!”

The article continued. Again and again. He couldn’t read that. Hank will be mad if he learnt that.

“I asked myself, my dear fiancé?” Elijah smiled.

Gavin wanted to punch him very strong. But then, his cousin took his hands to kiss his wrists, one by one, soothing the anger swirling in him.

“Do you still have my ring?” Elijah pressed a new kiss in a scar.

Gavin laughed a bit. “You know I still have it.” He passed his arms around him.

“Let them talk. But promise me you’ll protect me from your man.”

Gavin loved his cousin so much. For example, most of people would have said “from your Alpha” and even couldn’t recognize they were weaker than an Omega. Elijah didn’t care. He was used to be protected by his cousin, his former fiancé…

“I swear, I’ll protect you.”

“Thank you.” Elijah took his face in his hands and pressed a kiss on his forehead. “Think to wear it again,” he said to his ear.

Gavin frowned at first and then… it seemed obvious now…

 

 


	23. Things rumbling along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!  
> I'm really really really sorry, I just realize I didn't post the last two Saturdays.  
> The last two weeks got a lot of personnals problem and I just realize now I didn't post it and I'm sorry.  
> I'll post another chapter and will try to post saturday (though I've things to do so I promise nothing but I'll do my best!).
> 
> I'm so sorry.

December 6th 2038

 

Sat at a desk, a young man was uneasy. He was there for a robbery, a woman had stolen his phone, and… he was waiting. Around him, the precinct was full, people moving around, working on their computer, chatting, searching in the evidence box or replying to the phone…

He turned around and wanted to talk to someone but the man just next to him was busy on his computer, muttering sometime; a man was going and leaving but it seemed impossible to stop him; two ladies were chatting but were so focus, looking down a tablet. They seemed to fix a case… And there was that old man, struggling with his computer. God, was the kid drawing next to him was helping him?

A man with a short afro passed next to him.

“Excuse me. Can someone take care about my case?”

“Yeah, of course,” he said.

“Sorry, young man,” the cop at the closest desk said. “Someone is taking care of you. We have a big case and everybody must work on it. Wilson, can you join Perkins. Hank should have but…”

“Yes. But who takes care of him?”

“Me,” said a voice.

The young man looked up the cop with pale skin coming to him. He sat on his seat with a heavy sigh.

“Where were we?” Gavin said. A smell came to him. He’d make him sick…

“The whore who had stolen my phone,” the young guy replied.

“Yeah. You don’t remember what she looks like?”

“Can you just track my fucking phone.”

Gavin turned his head toward him, drumming in the desk with his fingers and smirked. “So… How I do now?”

The guy frowned.

Gavin turned the head and looked the screen to search after the GPS tracker. Few weeks before he’d ask Connor to take care of that but now… he refused to let anyone try to ask Connor for the littlest thing in the job. That didn’t look to bother the tiny Android but he didn’t like to see people using his baby. He loved much more glancing at the little RK800 and see him play with small figurines or drawing. Since he was in their live, as a kid, the house was covered with cute drawings.

“Okay, what’s your phone number?”

The guy replied with the thirteen numbers. Gavin typed them in the search bar. The server started to browse and the cop turned toward the second screen. He received a burst of that smell and felt the nausea coming back. He took a sheet of paper, a pencil and put it toward him before getting up and ran toward the toilet.

“Thanks to note where that happened and everything you could remember. And, as the Detective Reed asked, if you have any details about the lady,” Chris said to the guy.

This one pinched the lips but did so. However, he asked himself why he should have such a bad cop to take care of him! When he finished writing, he turned to Miller to hand him the sheet of paper. The man didn’t look at him, too busy with his case.

“Dude?” he called.

The cop turned the head. “Yes?”

“I’ve finish.”

“Detective Reed will come.”

“I don’t have all the time. Why I have the worst cop in the town?! Why this shitty Omega isn’t at the reception like the Omega he is?!”

“Please, stay calm. The Detective Reed will take care of you.”

“I want a real cop to do his job and not an unable Omega! I want an Alpha!”

“Here I am.”

The guy turned toward the man, very tall man, standing behind him and widely smiling.

“I don’t think…” Chris started.

“Thank you, because the shitty Om…”

“Daddy no!” Connor was trying to hold him back, hugging his leg.

But it was too late. Hank already punched the guy with all his strength.

“Daddy!”

“Lieutenant!”

“Hank!”

The door slammed as Jeffrey went out of his office. Christ got up and caught the man by the arm, Elliott, the evidence’s man, grabbed the second arm.

“I’ll kill that motherfucker!”

“Hank, stop that!” Fowler bellowed.

The guy had his eyes widened. Especially because a second punch came, throwing away Elliott.

“What the phck?! HANK! You stop that!”

Hank froze immediately.

“Are you phckin’ nuts?! Say sorry!”

“He insulted you!”

“I don’t phckin’ care! You say sorry!”

Anderson stared the guy.

“Hank!”

“I’m sorry, okay? Sorry to…” Hank wanted to say more but he heard someone clearing his throat. “… To have punch you. However, I hope you’ll be happy to be received by that Omega, now.”

“Ya… yay. It’s… It’s nothing, Sir.”

The guy sat in the chair.

“Hank, my office. Everybody go back to work!” Fowler said.

Hank groaned. He looked over his lover then ruffled Connor’s hair. “Go see Gav’.” When the little Android had let go on him, he moved to the office.

Gavin bent to take the little RK800. “So, where were we?” he smiled to the guy, which was still surprised by the turn of events…

“I wrote the information for you.”

“Thank you,” he said, an arm around his son.

Gavin turned toward the screen, looked it up then glancing toward the sheet of paper. He approached his chair from the desk and took the phone to call someone. Quickly, the guy could hear a: “Allô? It’s Reed from the Fifteen Precinct. We search a blond woman with red glasses, she had stolen a phone, at least. I tracked her in Seebaldt Street. I transfer you the tracking and the informations.”

Gavin waited few moments then hung up. “Ok, they take care of it. Go in the New Goldberg’s precinct, they will certainly have your phone and you’ll must identify it.”

“Okay.”

The man took a tablet and pushed on his feet to go to Chris’ desk. The chairs bumped in each other and Connor smiled a bit and squeezed softly Gavin’s hand, still on his belly.

“Yes?” Miller said, turning a bit.

Reed handed him the tablet. “Your data.”

“Thank you.”

Gavin turned the head to the guy. “You can leave, you know?”

“Ye… yeah! Bye.” He got up and almost ran out of the precinct.

The pregnant man frowned and sighed. He looked up to Hank, in Fowler’s office. He didn’t like that. But more than everything, he hated the nausea and the horrendous smell around. Maybe it was Chris? If he had changed Damian or something… A diaper falling in his stuff or something.

And suddenly, he realized… He’ll have to change a stinky baby soon.

 

 

“You’re nut Hank! What’s wrong with you! You’re a Lieutenant, not a tug!”

“That motherfucker insulted Gavin!”

“Hank! I don’t care! I don’t want you to act like a fucking animal! You’re my Lieutenant! Do you want to be demoted? Fired?! I can’t accept such a behavior from the second best man in this fucking precinct! Fuck, Hank! If something happens to me, you should be the next Captain! But do you think you’ll get the job?!”

In fact, when the job came out, it was three months after Cole death. He was such a mess. Jeffrey, just ranked Lieutenant since few weeks, became Captain. At first, it was hard, especially because he didn’t expect that… But now, that suited him and he was afraid for Hank.

“I don’t care about the job, Jeffrey. All I care is about my mate. My sweet and adorable Omega, pregnant of my heir and worked despite that. doing his best and still well much more than me. And that guy, coming to him, keeping him out of his fucking Detective job, dare to insult him? To treat him like he’s nothing? My Gavin, pregnant and sick as fuck?! _My_ _Omega_?! I should have kill him for daring talk like that about my mate in front of me.”

“Keep calm,” Fowler said. “I think Gavin doesn’t need you to protect him and I don’t think he cares about being insulted. After all…”

“Shut up, Jeffrey! Don’t you dare! Nobody should insult him!”

“You were the first to call him ‘slut’,” Jeffrey remembered.

“He’s mine,” Hank said.

“You’re mad.”

“You don’t know what is to have an Omega, Jeffrey. I can’t let anyone insult, threat, hit or whatever the man who’s belong to me.”

The Captain stared at him. He knew perfectly the law and even if he didn’t have a mate, he knew, how an Alpha was when an Omega was pregnant. Overprotective, aggressive, trying to make their lover feel good, in security… It was their roles. And Gavin was so independent, didn’t needing anyone to be protect, Hank became even more awful. When he could protect his man, he was so full of anger and protection…

“Listen, if that happens again, even if Gavin is nine months pregnant, I couldn’t say anything. The guy can file a claim against you. And it will be over for you.”

Hank wasn’t so sure.

“If you want to protect and take care of him, think about the money. And the stress you’re givin’ to him right now. With your fetus in his belly!”

Hank looked toward the precinct and saw Gavin watching him, brown frowned though he had Connor’s hand in his. He waved slightly to him then rose the thumb.

“It’s for you I’m doing it, Hank. And if you can’t work with your mate pregnant near you, he’ll stay home.”

“You can’t do that to him!”

“I’m doing that to you. It’s the sanction. At the next tiny slip-up, he’s assigned at house and you’ll regret it.”

Hank sighed but couldn’t help a little smirk. “You’re an asshole, Jeff’” he said in a friendly tone.

“Oh yes,” Fowler replied with a grin. “But I’m sure you’ll behave now.”

Hank was so good when he had Gavin around. When he was with him. In fact, when his old friend laid a tender look on that unbearable man, Fowler could see something good in Gavin. So… Why not?

The Lieutenant moved to the door. “Can I leave now?”

“Yes.”

Hank opened the door and moved toward Gavin who turned in his chair… to avoid any visual contact.

“Con’?”

“Yes?” The tiny head appear on the side of the chair.

“Tell to your Gavin I love him, okay?”

“Okay. Gavin, Hank says…”

“Yay, yay,” the man cut off. He rose his middle finger to Hank. “It was stupid. I hope you don’t bring problem.”

“It’s gonna be okay.”

“Nice.” Gavin waited few seconds and turned the head. He saw Hank standing there and smiling. “Phck!”

The Lieutenant laughed softly and bent to him and caressed his cheek. “I’ve two questions, one it’s professional, the other is private. I can ask both or one.”

Gavin tried to don’t crack a smile as he stared him, letting Connor played with his hand. It was something the kiddo liked to do. He had his coin, too, but he preferred touching the man…

“Go on.”

“I need the search you made for me.”

“Ah yeah. Take that, I added information I found while checking everything. You had direct link you’ll add by… Uh. Nevermind, I’ll come to transfer that. It’s easy but I won’t explain that in an easy way though. Brown, I’ve your files too and… what’s your second question?”

“Are you okay? You’re very sick…”

“There a smell I can support and make me throw up…” Gavin moved his hand, not the one Connor played with. “Somewhere over here.”

Hank moved and frowned. He sniffed and moved his hand to close it around the tiny candle his lover had since few days. That was the only thing displaying a special perfume over there.

He brought it to the man who pushed the seat away with widened eyes. He wanted to throw up so much…

“No, no, no, no, no!!”

“What?” Chris asked.

“The coffee smell makes him sick…”

“No, no, no, no, no!”

“Outch,” Ben said with a tiny giggle.

“My life is over…” Gavin said.

He couldn’t drink a lot of coffee because of the fetus and he took those candles to ease the need and have that soft fragrance around. And… that made him sick?

“Gavin…” Connor muttered.

The man took his tiny hand in his to let him play with it and lower his stress level. The Android cuddled against him.

“I love you,” he whispered.

Gavin blinked and pressed the boy against his chest, caressing his hair. Suddenly, the sickness and the fact he couldn’t even smell coffee wasn’t so important. He pressed a soft kiss in that brown and silken forest. “I love you too, Honey,” he said back.

 

 


	24. That night, the snow was falling

December 8th 2038

 

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Con’?”

“Can I walk Sumo?”

“Not alone, you know it.”

“Yes. Can we walk Sumo?”

“I’m busy with the meal, Con’.”

“But Sumo wants to…”

“That’s enough, Connor!”

The tiny Android widened his eyes and muttered apologizes. He went to the sofa and sat on it, didn’t moving at all anymore. The big dog walked to him and pressed his big head in his lap but the boy didn’t caress him. So the St-Bernard started to moan, the tail between his legs.

Hank sighed. He was at the oven, trying to do something nice and good. He didn’t do that since so much time. When he was alone, he just ordered Chinese, pizza or anything but he’d do that now, Gavin would kill him. Usually, it was him who cooked the meal but sometimes, he’d take care of it. However, when he did so, his lover will be there to take care of Connor, Sumo and everything else.

Here, he must do everything. And he just came back from the AA’s reunion. It was Fowler himself who took care of the boy. It was nice but Connor hadn’t much fun there. He didn’t feel good. He only looked the hour, waiting for one of his parents coming…

And now, he was just sit there because he did something bad.

He just hoped Hank still loved him.

The dog was still whining and yapping.

“Sumo!”

He was a good boy and always followed the order so what was wrong with him?

Hank turned off under his pan and cooking pot. He went in the living room and saw the tiny bot with his yellow LED, sometimes, he’d flicker with a tiny bit of red…

“Con’?”

“Yes, daddy?”

“What’s wrong, kiddo?”

“I did something bad…”

“What? You’re not hurt?” Hank asked, taking his arms in his hands to check them.

“I’m fine,” Connor eased. “It’s when I asked for Sumo…”

“Sumo? To walk him?”

“Yes.”

“It’s not something grave, Connor.”

“But you were mad…” The tiny robot looked his knees.

“Connor… Look at me.”

The RK800 forced himself to do it.

“It’s not a big thing. I’m overwhelmed by everything, that’s why I was mad. Not at you. I understand you want to walk Sumo but Sumo is used to wait, you know? And you can’t go outside alone. I know you used to be an Adult, very capable but now you’ve pretty much nine years. You’re a kiddo and… Gavin will die if it’s happen anything to you.”

Connor blushed blue. “I’m so sorry,” he said, his hands jolting.

Hank took him in his arms, caressing his hair. “It’s okay, son. Everything will be alright. You did nothing wrong and will walk Sumo very soon.”

“I don’t want to upset you. I don’t want Gavin to _die_ because of me.”

“It’s okay, Connor. I swear we’ll walk Sumo and don’t worry if the situation occurs again? Okay. Sumo is a good boy, he’ll wait.” Hank smiled to him. “What do you want to do? Playing with the cars? Playing in the garden? You want to draw something? Or maybe help me with the cooking?”

“Can I help you?” Connor asked. He reached to take Hank’s hand. “I want to stay with you…”

“Yeah, come!” Hank smiled and took him in his arms.

He brought him in the kitchen. He put the boy in the work plan. Connor looked the pot. It was potatoes for future mashed potatoes, steaks and carrots in slice. In fact, it wasn’t rest much to do. Just keeping an eye on everything. Since Hank knew that and didn’t want the little boy get bored he offered to make a sauce with him. Until they had to finish the mashed potatoes, of course.

 

Tongue out, Connor was crushing the potatoes while Hank was adding cream and butter. He also added one egg yolk then checked his watch. Why Gavin wasn’t there yet? He should be there by this time.

“Are you hungry, Con’?”

“Just a bit but that look yummy!”

“Of course, you work on it.”

“It’s you!”

The old man caressed his hair. “We wait for Gavin, then?”

“Yes. I want to see if he’ll love it.”

“He’ll, I’m sure of that.”

“Where he is?” the boy dared to ask. “When he’ll be there?”

“He’ll be there soon enough. You know how much he loves his cousin. They certainly don’t see the time fly.”

“But… we wait him, right?” Connor asked softly. “I don’t want him to be sad.”

“We wait him but don’t worry, that’s not that that will upset him. Gavin is a strong man,” Hank remembered.

Connor nodded. But being a part of a family was also very important and little thing could hurt people. At least, they could hurt him so…

 

 

Gavin was driving with the car stereo on. It was an old rock and that made him smile because he could remember, with nostalgia, he learned to play guitar on that. Back this time, the sound was lame, now it was nostalgic and people enjoyed it as such.

That was funny. And ridiculous.

His lights were on too since it was very dark outside. Will, streetlight were around and casting their glow in the road but it wasn’t enough.

Something shined in the macadam.

Gavin decelerated and frowned. It was…

“Phck!”

He pulled his car at the curb, it was in front on a garage but he won’t stay long. He pushed open his car and came in the sidewalk to walk toward the shining thing. Yes… That was an ice sheet…  suddenly, he felt bad. He could remember passing not away from some while he was driving and already at this time, it was hard to continue to drive. So if he wanted to come back, he risked to be forced to pass on an ice sheet.

He was trapped…

Yes, it was ridicule and yes he probably really should go see that psychiatrist but he just couldn’t because he was ashamed and the last time, the man made him feel bad. So bad. He said he was bad in his own body because he acted too much like an Alpha… That didn’t help him. At all.

And now, he was again afraid by the ice on the road. He perfectly knew why…

He couldn’t pass that. Not now. He was too afraid. He had so much things holding the fear in his guts.

He took his phone to call Elijah. He bit his lower lips, waiting for him to reply. And with his free hand, he scratched one wrist. Hopefully, he wore scars everywhere on his skin, especially there, but the wounds weren’t fresh. He would have bled himself if so…

“Allô?”

“Chloe! It’s Gavin. Can you come? I need someone to bring me home.”

“You’ve running out of fuel?” the RT600 asked politely.

“No. There is ice everywhere. If I’ve to explain, can you bring my phckin’ cousin?”

“I remember you’re problem but I’ll give the phone to Elijah. It’ll be better for you. He’ll soothe you better than me and I come to search you. Where are you, Gavin?”

“Ugh… Helen Street? I’m not far away from that Church.”

“Okay. I’m coming. Don’t move. Or just go in the car.”

“Yeah, yeah… Thank, Chloe.”

“You’re welcome. I hurry up.”

Gavin sighed but nodded. He felt so stupid… Okay there was ice sheet everywhere but he just had to drive carefully, isn’t it? Though… When he lost the baby, that last time, it was this old, no?

What a shame, he couldn’t remember.

“Excuse me?”

Gavin turned the head and saw a man with a suit. He smiled kindly.

“I don’t want to disturb you but I lost myself,” he laughed. “I never came in Detroit before, sound stupid, isn’t it?”

“No… You don’t need to come in Detroit to know it’s crap. Where do you head?” he asked.

He was really bothered but he was also a cop. And if he could thumb his nose to Fowler, he was happy. Plus… it was easier to get rid of people by replying to them.

“Thank you! I’m going to… Wait.” He took something in his pocket and walked to him to show his card.

A blank card.

“What the phck?”

“Oh…” the man glanced to him and smiled.

Gavin paced backward, his phone still in his hand.

 

 

“Elijah?” Chloe came to the man reading physician article in his tablet. “It’s your cousin.”

“Already?” he smiled and took the phone. “Do you already miss me that much?” he teased.

He looked to Chloe who left the room.

“I go pick him up and I’ll bring him back to home. I’ll probably ask Coralee to come with me so we could bring his car too.”

Elijah nodded.

“He’ll tell you what,” she smiled.

“I wish.”

Chloe turned to him. “But what?”

“But he doesn’t reply.”

“What?”

“I don’t hear him, Chloe… He doesn’t reply. He doesn’t reply.” He quivered. “He doesn’t reply!! Chloe! Why he doesn’t reply!”

“Elijah, please, calm down!”

The man let out a scream. The Android froze few seconds and launch herself on him. She passed an around him, rubbing his shoulder, and the other came also around him but ended in his head, in the long hair and she kissed his forehead. But he screamed more.

“Don’t touch me! Don’t touch me like that!” He pushed her fiercely.

She fell in the floor with a big sound. He even didn’t remark that.

“Elijah…”

He was screamed, tears rolling over his cheeks. She felt bad and wanted to hug him again but he wouldn’t let her do. The only way for her was to get Gavin but why he wouldn’t reply to his cousin call? He loved him so much and he needed him at this exact moment. That wasn’t normal.

She needed to flee to reach him in that road but could she let Elijah alone now? He was a danger for others but… especially for him. And she was dead scared.

 

 


	25. Waiting for Gavin

It was already late but Connor didn’t want to eat. Hank said everything to make him yield but the little boy waited for Gavin. But it was already ten p.m. Well, at least, Connor was clean and with a warm and cute pajama. He had played a bit and read a book but they still hadn’t eaten. They even have walked the dog. The cooking pots were cleaned now. But, in the plates, the meal was still there, untouched.

Hank wanted to say to him he needed to eat but he also could understand the boy wouldn’t… since they said they waited for Gavin. And Connor looked really sad. Worry. He was playing with that old coin since a half-hour. That bothered the man because he didn’t see him act that way often… Not since he was a kid.

It was really late. And Hank knew he should put the boy to bed. In particular because it was Wednesday. Yes, Connor didn’t go to school but still. And he had a son so he used to act in a certain way.

“Connor, you eat and then you go to bed.”

“But Gavin…”

“Gavin will come later and I’ll kiss you goodnight.”

“Okay…”

Hank came to the kitchen’s table and put everything in the microwave. Connor stopped to move his coin and stiffened before getting up. He went to the table and came to the chair, waiting in a stern silence.

The man put the dish in front of him and caressed softly his hair. “Don’t be mad at me, Connor. Gavin will come. He’s certainly having a good time with his cousin. It’s a long time since he hadn’t be with someone, in fact so…  we forced his live differently. That’s not really a good thing. He had some habits.”

“I understand, Dad. But I’m sad… I wanted to see Gavin. I thought… he’d call?”

“Yeah, me too. But well… He should just have fun.”

“Yes.”

“Don’t worry. Your Gavin will hug you and kiss you.”

“Our Gavin,” Connor muttered. He hesitated in the seat. He then looked the man sat in his own chair and pushing his fork in the mashed potatoes. “Dad…”

“Yes, Con’?”

“When the baby will arrive… I can stay, right?”

“Of course. What do you even ask?”

“There isn’t much room…”

“It’s true but we’ll move somewhere else. We start to search. You’ll have your own room and the baby too.”

“But you have all Cole’s memories here. You won’t…” He didn’t finish his sentence.

“It’ll be sad but it’ll also maybe be what we need. Gavin seems to have as much hard time than me to forget. Maybe a new start over it’s what we need. But whatever it’s that or not, we won’t let you. Why would we?”

“It’s a real baby.”

Hank sighed softly. “Eat, Connor. It’s doesn’t matter if it’s a real baby or not because flesh or circuits doesn’t matter.”

Connor smiled a bit. “Thank you.” He took a bit of mashed potatoes.

It wasn’t as good at it was when they had finished it but it wasn’t bad either.

The doorbell rang and Connor smiled. It was Gavin, certainly! He should have forgotten his keys.

“Can I? Can I?”

“Yes.” Hank smiled and got up as he looked the boy rushing to the door and opening it.

But it wasn’t Gavin. It was Chloe, looking bad, her lips trembling.

“Chloe!” Connor bent to see after Reed.

She caressed his hair softly then moved to Hank.

“Where is Gavin?”

She walked to the man as she looked really worry.

“What’s happening?” the Lieutenant asked.

“Does Connor is capable enough to…”

“Speak.”

“Gavin had disappeared…”

“What?”

“What?” Connor said as he was closing the door.

“WOOF?” Sumo added.

“He had stopped because of ice of sheet, I was about to join him when he didn’t reply to Elijah. I managed to go in the said place but there wasn’t anyone there. The car was there, his phone… but nobody.”

“No… No…” Hank muttered. “It can’t be.”

The man needed to sit down. Of course… Of course it could… Gavin was a pregnant Omega and the smell was… delicious. Appealing to a lot of Alphas. He couldn’t believe that. It wasn’t possible…

“Are you sure? Maybe… maybe he’s just somewhere. Somewhere else? Maybe he just moved somewhere else? Maybe…”

“Few ST200s are searching him,” she said. “We also warned the police. Well… I don’t talk about you but…”

“I get it.”

“Hank! Where is he?” Connor rushed to the man and caught his legs, his big eyes wet. “Where is he! Please! Please!”

“Keep calm, Con’…”

The little boy shivered, seeing the man seeing that. Even don’t believe it. It wasn’t useful to be a Detective Android to know it. The tiny bot quivered and fell in the floor. He took his head in his hands and asked why. Over and over again, rocking himself so harshly his head bumped harshly against Hank’s leg.

“Connor?” Chloe said.

“And his phone? We can trace him!” Hank said with hope.

Chloe looked him and took something in her pocket. Hank’s face crumbled in distress. He moved to the lady and Connor still rocked himself.

“Mister Anderson!”

 _BANG_.

She pointed out the little boy and he turned the head, when his hands were around hers shoulders. The kid was throwing his head against the floor.

“Fuck, Connor!”

Hank took him in his arms and keep him against his chest. The little Android was now yelling, moving his arms and legs, trying to rock himself. He was crying, screaming, shivering.

“Connor! Keep calm!”

“Don’t…”

The yells were worst again now and Connor cried so much. As the RT600 came to the other side, she saw the LED red. A bright red…

“He’s trying to self-destruct himself. It’s a stressful situation.”

“Yay.”

Hank was keeping the little boy against him, trying to prevent him to hurt himself. It was extremely stressful for him too. Right now, he wanted to drink. Drank until he rolled under the table…

More he asked the boy to calm, more he screamed, crying over and over again.

“Where is he? Where is he, Chloe?!”

“We’ll found him. I swear, Hank. We’ll found him. We’ll never stop.” She reached out to touch his shoulder.

He casted her a stern look, still trying to calm the kid.

“He’ll calm soon,” she said softly. “That doesn’t last long.”

“What are you talking about?” he said, harshly.

Chloe looked him. She didn’t know how to tell that. Even if she was a Deviant, certain things were still harsh to explain. Why… that wasn’t so surprising, in fact. Human struggled with emotions so why not them?

“He… just meltdown,” she said. “Gav…” She shook her head. “Nothing.”

“What? Gavin what?!”

Hank let go of the kid and got up. Connor scratched him and Sumo came to lick him and rubbed his head against him.

“He’s used to that,” she muttered.

“To… what?”

“Meltdown. You know… with Elijah?”

“What are you talking about? Kamski is in the spectrum.”

“Yes.”

Hank looked toward Connor. “No,” he said.

“Keep calm, Hank. That’s okay. You’ll deal with that.”

The man didn’t think that. He was looking Connor and didn’t know what to do. Connor was hurting himself. He swore and caught the boy by the shoulders, taking him in his arms and started to rock him. The little kid was still crying and screaming, scratching Hank’s arms and biting his own lips.

“When that will be finish?”

“I don’t know.”

“And for Gavin?!” he screamed above his son.

And the screams became louder since he could hear the anger of his father…

“Fuck!” Hank straddled him softly and started to rock him with all the love he had though his heart was crumbling in pieces.

Why now?

Why since that stupid error he couldn’t be happy? Why that day, in the car, it wasn’t him who had died? Gavin would be happy without Alpha and he would have Cole with him. Maybe Connor anyway. Gavin didn’t need an Alpha. He even asked himself if all of this wasn’t his fault…

Eager to prove himself because he was marking him again, he went out despite there was a dangerous array. Worst… and if Gavin had smelled an Alpha but didn’t stay on guard because, after all, he had his Alpha’s perfume on him now?

He couldn’t hear Chloe while she was saying to him they’ll found Gavin once again.

He was so bad. So afraid.

He was afraid for what they could do to him. If they killed him… No, worst… If they killed the baby. Because if that happened… Gavin would kill himself by anyway and his last moments would be unbearable.

But as long as Gavin was okay… Hank needed to keep a burst of hope.

The problem… trying to calm the yelling and screaming kid, having Chloe cheer him up, pretty badly, and a sudden need of alcohol… Hank could only think about the worst.

He almost hoped it was the array but maybe it was a serial killer. A rapist? A car accident? Or just Gavin flying away because he hated him?

He needed Gavin… He needed him so badly.

Why?

Why…

 

 

Hank passed his hand over his face. He wanted to drink a glass of whisky. He really needed it. He looked over the cupboard he used to let a bit of alcohol when he was with Gavin. For three years, the alcohol was all over the place but now Gavin lived there.

Had lived here.

He wasn’t there anymore.

“Don’t do that, Hank.”

“How do you know?”

“I can analyze the behavior. You did such an amazing work restraining yourself to drink. Gavin will come back and he’ll be happy to know you held on.”

“What if he doesn’t come back? What if it’s a plan of Kamski?”

“Elijah would never hurt his cousin. He loves him.”

“That’s the point!” he said, turning over her. “Maybe he wants him!”

“Stop your non-sense!” Chloe said loudly.

The Androids weren’t in the Alpha/Omega scheme. In such a point, since the Revolution, a lot of people saw them as a new race: the Betas. But there…Chloe showed everything of an Alpha. Of a strong Alpha. No wonder why, she had to take care of Elijah Kamski itself and the guy was a very strong one. No wonder why Hank felt threaten in his own nature when he was there. especially because Gavin loved him so much.

And Tina too.

Why Gavin loved Alpha that much?

“Gavin loves you, Hank. You’re his one. Elijah would never hurt Gavin. He had a Meltdown when Gavin had disappeared.”

“Why…”

“Elijah is a genius and knows Gavin really well so he knew at the exact time…”

“Why they have touched Gavin? Why he didn’t protect himself? He’s strong. He has a gun!” Hank was just saying what Gavin had said to him.

Chloe walked to him and put her hand on his wrist. “Do you want me to stay?”

“Gavin would hate me as soon as he’ll know his cousin was alone because of me.”

“Elijah is never alone.”

Hank shook his head.

“Rest, Hank. You need to sleep. You’ll find solutions tomorrow. You’re a great cop.”

The man nodded but here, his mind was numb. So, without trying to protest ever more, he led the lady-Android to the door. He said goodbye, walked Sumo because he needed to and when he came back, when he went to his room… the same things than the others months happened. There, he could find the soft and tender perfume of his Omega. He couldn’t come here when his very territory used to be filled by Gavin’s laugh, aroma and gall.

Why?

Hank shivered and did something he shouldn’t do…

He went to Connor’s room and slid in his bed, taking him against his chest. They both needed to feel loved.


	26. Trapped

December 9th 2038

 

His head was heavy. So heavy. And a buzzing sound filled his ears. He could hear a lot of smell there and… whispers.

What?

Once a time, he’d let the TV on to have sound around him but this wasn’t the TV. He was sure about that. What was the last thing he did? He didn’t come to his bed, right? And why his wrist hurt him.

Suddenly, he knew.

PHCK!

He opened his eyes and, panicked, looked around him. A quick glance taught him he was tied, with manacles, at a pipe. It looked heavy and solid. Phck. His legs were tied closed with a strong rope. Someone, that was reassuring. But also...not. Because he couldn’t move as he wanted.

“He’s awake.”

It was a soft woman voice.

He looked toward this voice and saw a lady with long curly blond hair, heavy dark circles, tough she couldn’t have more dark circles than him, and a big belly. The lady should be at her seven or maybe eight months…

“Are you okay?” she said.

“Yeah. I’m phckin’ okay. Being kidnapped is soooo my kink. Yeah!”

“At least, he’s talking,” a man with blond hair said.

Gavin was really annoyed. He looked once again around after what he could feel. And now he was also a bit ashamed. How could he have been caught? If only he had stayed on this car. If only there wasn’t ice sheet on the road. Phck… it was all over those ice sheets’ fault. And he shivered… It was the ice sheet fault. And he was pregnant. Shit. Shit. Shit.

He needed to get away from here.

He started to struggle all he could, his head dizzy.

“It’s useless,” another man said.

They were ten there. Gavin could guess there was several rooms there and glancing around, he knew two others were pregnant and he went suddenly still, pale.

“That’ll pass,” a girl with short blond hair said.

“Are you all pregnant?” Gavin asked.

“No?” the blond replied, surprise.

“Oh…” the first lady, with her big belly, said.

“Phck!” He started to struggle again.

“Don’t worry,” she said. “They won’t touch your baby.”

“Don’t lie to him,” another woman replied with chestnut hair. “They won’t touch his baby, until they’ll be born.”

“PHCK!!”

Gavin was afraid. He needed to run away from there. He really needed to. He pressed against his feet and tried to get up. The manacles get caught in something in the pipe and he couldn’t force enough.

They all watched him as if he was a new TV show. They had certainly done the same thing, trying to flee from there. But at their look on their face, it wasn’t possible.

However, someone had run away from there. He knew it because he saw her. Well… she fleed when she was sell and he couldn’t wait for that. Olus, even if some Alpha liked to have Omega already owned, nobody could want him. And he couldn’t stand the idea of anyone but Hank touching him.

“Keep your strength,” the lady said to him.

“Why? I won’t let them rape me!”

“If you’re not choosing for breeding, they won’t feed you if you won’t behave,” one warned.

Gavin froze and a guy sighed of relieve. If this one had a bad behavior, they will come and who not what could happen to them.

But the new prisoner burst in a powerful and sinister laugh.

“You’re so phckin’ pathetic! Is it really what you plan? Stay there forever? Until they force you to have all the kids you can have? And never saw them again? What a mess… No wonder why Alphas dominate you so strongly. Phckin’ Omega…”

“You’re an Omega too,” the blond girl said, frowning.

Gavin shrugged. You couldn’t really say that but the mark on his throat was a big shout of what he was truly deep in him. However, he was raised like an Alpha and he will never let anyone walk in his feet. After all, even _his_ Alpha struggled with that.

“I won’t let them touch me!” he said.

“You can’t leave this place,” a woman who hadn’t talked yet said.

She looked tired, sad. Like the whole itself was on her shoulders.

Gavin frowned. “I know few about this place. You’re abducted and they sell you ton Alpha unable to have their own, right?”

“ _We_ are abducted to serve them for breeding, selling and…” The woman with the big belly was unable to talk more.

“We’ve use to be sex partner for any Alpha,” a guy said. “Some bit us. We still have this use.”

“You’ll be happy if they think you’re good to be the Omega of someone. You’ll starve but…”

Gavin laughed coldly. “I prefer to be rape every second of my phckin’ live than being the thing of a stupid Alpha!”

“You’ve a mark,” a guy with curly hair said. “You…”

“My Alpha belongs to me, what do you phckin’ believe,” Gavin replied.

He heard someone muttering “he’s mad” but he didn’t care. He was tugging on his manacles.

“Why… Why did you say you knew about us?” the blond girl asked.

“I’m a cop.”

The same person who thought he was mad laughed. “You’re insane. You talk non-sense. Fuck! I hope they’ll put you somewhere else!”

Gavin frowned and looked toward him. “I’m a cop!”

“No Omega can be cop,” he said.

“Phck you, I’m a cop!” He looked the manacles, trying to find a way to escape.

Like that, he didn’t know what he could do. But he was intelligent… and he will find something. Maybe not now but something.

 

 

“Stop moving! STOP!!” the blond girl was shouting at Gavin who tried too much.

The problem was he struggled gave them a bit of hope but seeing him moving that much reminded them they were trapped. Definitely trapped.

“Phck you!”

“STOP!!!”

The door opened wildly.

“What’s going on!” a woman with braided hair shouted.

A strong smell of Alpha seemed to calm everybody. Except Gavin who felt even more hate.

And there was… something.

What was that?

“I want the silence! You don’t want to be feed? Becky! Don’t you think about your fetus?”

The woman walked in without even closing the door. Gavin felt bad, realizing how much he was trapped there. If she wasn’t afraid, they know what they were doing.

Becky, the woman with the huge belly, looked down. The Alpha moved around their Omega and when she stopped in front of Gavin, he had a burst of nausea. Oh no. He knew what disturbed him with her. She smelled… coffee…

He bent the head to look down and prevented to smell too much but she caught him by the hair and pushed his skull back.

“Let go of me,” he said between his teeth.

If he threw up, she’ll get. He wasn’t enough pregnant for a random Alpha to get he had a children in his belly.

“You don’t decide. You don’t understand, cutie? You’re ours, now.”

“Phck you, bitch!”

She hit him strongly and his head knocked against the pipe.

“Ph… ck…” He blinked and laughed. “Go on, kill me. I want to know what you will do with my corpse.”

Someone else came in the room with a magazine.

“What’s wrong Tiffany?”

“Nothing, the new one struggle. I think I’ll have him in the room C,” she smiled.

Gavin could see the expression of one of the guy and it was easy to understand what will happen to him in that room.

“Delightful,” the other Alpha said.

Reed wanted to bit them but this one smelled coffee too. If he opened the mouth, he’ll throw up.

“I’ll take the key,” the man let out, giving his magazine to the lady.

Which throw it on the floor, swearing against her… partner in crime, probably. The tired girl gasped.

Tiffany sighed and let go on Gavin who could only be reassured. In fact, he wanted to be led in that room. He was strong so if he could move his hands, he could knock them out and so, freedom will be open to him. He’ll free the others, warn Fowler and get a hug from Hank before joining Elijah to be sure he was okay. He also needed to cuddle his Connor.

“What’s happening Georgia? What do you want?” Tiffany turned the head toward her and walked. “Goddammit. You’re so happy to be able to re…” She froze suddenly and turned to Gavin before taking the magazine in her hand. “Unbelievable.”

“Sorry,” Georgie said with a sob.

“What?” Gavin sighed.

“You’re Elijah Kamski’s fiancé.”

“What?”

She took the magazine and pushed it near Gavin’s face.

“Look at that! It’s you!!”

The Detective’s face became blank.

“Jordan!” she said to the man who was coming back with keys and manacles.

“Yes?”

“It’s Elijah Kamski’s Omega!” She waved the magazine at him. “It’s amazing!”

The man, Jordan, caught Gavin by his chin and a burst of coffee smell went on his nostrils and… he threw up on him…

 

 

 _Knight of the Black Death_ filled the room and Hank grunted. He passed his hand over his face. He didn’t sleep too much, rumbling again and again for Gavin and now… He looked the clock and jumped. Eleven O’clock, already?! He glanced after Connor and froze. He wasn’t there!

The music still filled the room but he didn’t care.

“Connor?!”

He pushed the blanket and came out of the bed.

“Connor?!!”

He rushed toward the door and opened it. A big _bang_ echoed in the corridor. He saw a tiny boy paced backward, rubbing his forehead where tiny drops of blue blood coming from it.

“Fuck, Connor!” Hank took him in his arms.

“I’m good,” he said, even if he was snorting.

“It’s okay, we’ll heal you.”

“What was happening?”

“I was afraid to have lost you.”

“I’m sorry. I was with Sumo…”

“It’s okay.” Hank brought him in the bathroom and put him in the bench of the bath.

From then, he took the first aid kit to heal him.

“Your phone had rung.”

“Yeah, it’s nothing, I’ll check that later.” Hank knelt near him. “You’ll be okay.”

“Didn’t want to frightening you, daddy.”

“I know. It’s just me… I can’t lose you. I care too much about you. I love you.”

Connor threw himself in his arms, snuggling. He was horribly afraid because Gavin wasn’t there anymore but there, he knew how much it had been important for him to accept Kamski’s proposition. He was doubtful and even afraid when he offered him to become a kid and now he knew as much his place was there…

“I’m there daddy. I wouldn’t want to be anywhere but by your side. And I’m sorry for yesterday… when I cried so much.”

“That’s nothing, Conny. It’s not your fault and I’m there for you,” he eased.

Hank hugged him more. When he had lost Cole and then everything, he wouldn’t think he would be able to live again. Never believed he could become father again. But the first time he saw Connor, when he was an adult-Android, he started to like him very quickly. The innocence, the softness and something in his air that said to him the kid needed help. Sometimes, he asked himself why he was a kid like that and other time, that was so obvious. His insecurities, his need of approval and that stupid habit to lick everything he could see… When he looked that tiny Connor, sometime, he could see Cole. That was hurtful, to be honest, but also very good.

Before Gavin, he didn’t think he was meant to be a father and when his lover said he didn’t want a kid, what a surprise, he thought he was the One.

Until Gavin fell pregnant and, in the same time, they get it… They wanted, needed, to be the parents of tiny life. But with nobody else than each other. Being able to be parent, _together,_ once again, that was good. And maybe even more good because as much as he needed Connor… Connor needed him even more.

He pressed a kiss on his forehead.

“Let’s get dressed. At the precinct, we will find a way to find Gavin.”

Connor nodded and rushed to the room. Hank smiled a bit then leave for his own room. He was taking out his clothes when the door opened.

“Daddy?” Connor said with his hands in front of his eyes.

“Yes, Conny?”

“Your phone doesn’t stop ringing.”

Hank remembered the call. “Ah yes. You can look, by the way.” He ruffled his son’s hair as he passed near him then went to the room to take his phone.

He had forty-two textos and seven missing call. All from Kamski.

Okay, he could try to keep Connor in a correct state and try to prevent any other meltdown but he couldn’t do that with Elijah. They weren’t exactly… friends.

Well… it was maybe about Gavin but if he thought pushing him like that will help?

He called anyway. If he let Kamski freaking out, someone will not appreciate that.

“Kamski?”

“They called! They called me! They have Gavin and they agreed to let us have him if I pay five hundred thousand dollars. I need you to set up the exchange.”

“No,” Hank said with a harsh tone. “Don’t pay the ransom.”


	27. Ransom

As far as he could remember, Elijah struggled to fall asleep so he preferred to work. Working was easy for him and, in the end, the best way to fall asleep suddenly. Fortunately, he had some ST200 all over the place to take care he was fine. That was the reason why he was on a couch, under warm blanket when he started to wriggle and moan.

Calliope felt something bad was happening and she rushed to the special room Elijah had offered to all his Android. There, they had beds, plays and everything they could ask him.

“Chloe, Chloe!” Calliope ran to her and took her hands. “It’s Mister Kamski. Something is happening.”

Since yesterday’s Meltdown, the ST200s became a bit nervous. Especially Calliope who  arrived there after being hit repeatedly by a mean Mistress. Elijah took her from the junkyard and had repaired her.

“It’s okay. I take care of that,” she said softly.

Chloe pressed her hands then left the room to join the work place full of TV screen, all on with a different channel for each, and she walked to the couch. Crouching, she shook softly his shoulder.

“Elijah. It’s me.” She shook him a little more. “Father?” she tried.

She didn’t often talk to him that way but one time, she noticed he liked that.

Being shook one last time, he suddenly got up and shivered, pressing his hands on his face. He was sobbing…

“Elijah. Everything is alright.”

“I… I saw him,” he said with a destroyed voice.

“Gavin?”

“Yes… He was there, in my dream. I… I wanted to reach to him but couldn’t. I tried. I tried so much.” He sobbed more, rocking back and forth. “He called me. He called me and wanted me to free him and… and then they just…

He cried even more and she hugged him tightly, caressing the long hair that untied them while his nightmare.

“That’s okay. You don’t have to say it…”

She knew how much he could be fragile.

“…they killed him. My Gavin…”

“He’s alive.”

“How do you know?”

She hugged him tenderly. “Gavin is too stubborn to die like that. He won’t let them kill him like that.”

“You’re right.”

“You need a drink and maybe a bubble bath. What first?”

“A hug…”

Chloe got a sad smile and hugged him softly, pressing her head against her temple.

“Hold on just a little while longer. Everything will be alright,” she said.

Elijah looked to her. He knew well that music. It was the one sang by the Deviants…

“Sing, my dear. Sing if you want to.”

Maybe it was a bit for her? Because… Chloe was used to Gavin too. Maybe she liked him. Maybe she felt the lose…

Chloe smiled to him and caressed his forehead, pushing back the long hairs. Then she sung because she has nothing else to do. She wanted him to be okay. She was her daughter to him and even if she didn’t feel like it all the time, she really cared for him. When he had endangered her live with that Kamski’s test, she knew he wouldn’t put her life in danger. The worst that could happen, that would be her to need to change her body.

He asked her to save her data. Once again.

Because, often, he asked for that. He was so afraid to lose her and seeing him today, she couldn’t bear the idea he risked to lose her.

She wanted to be by his side for the rest of her live. Whatever she felt for him.

And she sung that song every Android knew since that day at Hart Plaza. That song created on an old ship because few Androids needed to have something to live on. Because the shadow of a kind heart sung it all the time to cheer them up…

Unfortunately… that didn’t cheer up the Genius. He was against her and looked the celling with a word while she was singing. Again and again.

Until she stopped in a middle of a word, which surprised Elijah.

“There is a call.”

“Hank? The Precinct?” Kamski asked, getting up.

“No. Unknown number.”

The Genius frowned. Maybe some journalist, once again.

“Don’t reply.”

“Very well.” She wanted to sing again but didn’t since she had passed the call on the voice mail. “Elijah… That’s…”

She opened the mouth and a man voice came out.

“So you don’t reply, Kamski? What a shame. We got your fiancé there.”

“My fiancé?”

“And we know he’s pregnant of your baby so… I don’t let you have it back for two hundred thousand dollars but for five hundred thousand dollars. You look like you don’t want it back, you would reply if you want your fiancé, so I’ll call you later. Reply. But maybe your dear fiancé will become more expensive.”

“They’re talking about Gavin?!”

“I think so.”

“Five hundred thousand dollars, that’s nothing! I’ll pay it and then Gavin will be with us. Call Hank, I’ll warn him. We need to wait for the call. Do you think it’ll be today? Let’s hope it will be today.”

“Hank doesn’t reply,” she said. “And please, keep calm. We need to know first.”

“Yes… Call him and send him texto until he replied. But make sure if they call, you can pick up the call.”

She nodded and sent a lot of messages to Hank.

 

 

“Don’t pay the ransom.”

Connor was blinking as he listened to the conversation. His daddy was certainly talking with Kamski and knowing they wanted a ransom was soothing his Thirium pump and… absolutely not in the same time. That meant they knew who Gavin was and they risked to blackmail them.

Even more.

That was certainly why Hank didn’t want Kamski to pay that ransom…

“Keep calm, Kamski. We’re not leaving Gavin. What do you think?”

“They send a mail with cut-out letters?” Connor asked with a tiny voice.

“I’ll go to the precinct and will aware everybody of the situation. With a whole Precinct, will find him!”

Well, he wasn’t so sure because, in fact, they searched an array since days without finding it…

Hank looked to Connor and shook his head.

“How they contacted him?”

“They called.”

Connor’s eyes became bright.

“Wait,” Hank said. “You can do something, Con’?”

As if he just remembered now, he stared his son in another way. After all, he was a machine. An Android Detective! At least if Kamski hadn’t taken out that from his program but seeing the look of the child face, he was still a Detective under his child shell.

“Chloe heard them?”

“Connor asks if Chloe heard the guy?” He blinked when Kamski replied and felt a bit of hope brightening his heart. “Yes, she does.”

“Can they come in the Precinct?”

Hank asked to Elijah and, of course, he replied yes. What the man was hoping now, it was that they will find his lover before tonight. Connor was an awesome Detective and when they were partner, he really impressed him so if someone can do something, it was him. With this hope in his chest, he could face the problem. And since they asked for a ransom, Gavin wasn’t in danger right now.

But that could also mean Gavin was taken because he was Elijah’s cousin and nothing else. What left the Omega array hovering in his mind. His Alpha conscious was mad and he wanted to lock up Gavin in his room as soon as he could have him back…

 

 

When the security gates were passed, Fowler was surprised. It was Hank, coming at almost noon and without Gavin? Though Connor was dashing toward his mommy’s desk.

“Connor,” Hank called.

The little boy stopped, bit his lower lips and then rushed to his daddy’s desk, climbing at the other, the one he used to have when he was an Adult, and opened Hank’s session since his had been erased.

“You’re late, Hank.”

“I know, Jeffrey, I know,” he mumbled.

The Captain watched the tiny robot, surprised.

“What about Gavin?”

Hank tried to calm himself but his Alpha senses were shook and it was hard.

“He’s not there,” the little Android said to Fowler.

“Ah, he’s…”

Jeffrey felt relieved Gavin got sense and was at home, resting himself for the pregnant but when he saw the RK800 shook his head with a sad look, he understood something was wrong. It wasn’t the right time to ask what had happened, certainly not when you see his old friend’s face.

The poor guy had been through a lot of shit and he was feeling hate against the universe because that couldn’t stop.

He couldn’t do a lot. But he could do something.

He walked to Hank who was opening all the files about the Omega array. Then, he could easily understand. He wanted to ask how but didn’t.

“What do you need?” he rather asked.

“Find the traffic,” Hank replied. “There must be evidence, somewhere.”

“But also, it maybe not the array,” Connor interfered.

Now, he didn’t look like a child. He was the Detective who needed to find someone, solve a case.

“They called Mister Kamski and asked for a ransom, he’ll be there soon.”

“A ransom?”

“There is a common knowledge that Gavin is his cousin and ex-fiancé. The fact was forgotten but that came out lately,” Hank said. “Gavin was really mad. But I didn’t think about that…” His hands became clenched balls. “I need… I need it’s the array’s asshole who kidnapped him…”

Fowler didn’t have to ask. Why he wanted Gavin to be in that traffic seemed to be clear. If it’s was the array, the danger seemed to be less around him. However, the Captain knew well that furious storm. Reed was working for him since fifteen years. That was well enough to want him everywhere but there, especially because of what he was, but he was also as bold, courageous and unbearable than a mosquito.

Though Gavin would be able to protect him way more than the tiny insect.

He didn’t like to have him around because he was what he was and him, as an Alpha… God, it was bad to want the partner of his best friend! And it was even worst to have a lot of problem to fix because he shouldn’t work there. But what he was recognized what he wasn’t like the others.

“We’ll find him. We’re was he the last time?”

“I already send you all the files, Captain,” Connor said. “Everything he had done, the place he was. Everything.”

“But he…”

“Tina, please. Not now,” Hank said to the lady.

But he knew she was hurt. For three years, she was the one who took care of him. It was truly something and he could only thank her. She deserved as much as him to be worry. But he was also very hurt and the mere idea of the problem was like a knife in his heart.

Why.

Why?!

Tina seemed she didn’t hold anything against him because she joined him and pressed his shoulder.

“Don’t be worry. Whatever is happening, Gavin is a Tiger and he won’t let them breathe.”

“Yes,” Fowler said. “I bet they even will return him to you because he will piss them off.”

Hank let out a tiny chuckle at that statement.

That wasn’t exactly wrong.

“Hank, try to do your work if that come up.”

“Yes,” he replied.

But as long as he could, he’ll have Gavin rescue in mind.


	28. Behind the Walls

It was strange. Really strange…

He was in the exact same condition than them, especially because they didn’t want to believe who he was, but he could see so much hate against him right now. Thanks God, even if he didn’t care, not from everybody.

Now, while they were in that room, he still tried to free himself. He could feel his wrists numb because he had tug way too much on them. Sometime, he could smell the blood…

Though, in a way, he could understand their hate. Because he’ll be free soon.

They even looked him dumbfound. Why was he trying so badly? He could only worse the thing, moving that way and trying so much!

“Stop that,” a man said to him.

Gavin didn’t reply, too busy with those manacles. He didn’t have sleep because he couldn’t, he didn’t receive any food and he had been beat by the guy he had thrown up on. He had been so mad however, he didn’t let him hit him that way and had bite him… until blood flew. So he had been beat more…

He needed to free himself.

He was hurt everywhere and tugging like that on his wrist, opening the blood to save himself… God, that was so ironic.

“Stop th…”

The door opened and everybody went still. Even Gavin who needed to think now. It was Tiffany, with a cold look on her face.

“Your fiancé didn’t reply, Kamski.”

It was weird to be called Kamski. They shouldn’t know his real name because in the magazine, they didn’t really care and a lot of people called him Gavin Kamski anyway. Because, as they were cousin, coming from a powerful Alpha family, having the same name seemed logic. But his mother really loved her Omega and accepted to offer his name to him. However… she didn’t exactly love _him_. Not when she realized he wasn’t an Alpha as every member of the Kamski family…

Tiffany crouched near him and Gavin frowned because of the coffee smell. He wondered where he could throw up on her…

“Does he know?” she said, approaching her hand from his belly.

“Don’t you dare touch it,” Gavin warned.

Her fingers brushed his stomach and she was wildly hit by the man’s legs. They were tied but he still could move them. When Tiffany find her behind on the floor, she blinked, confuse. Then in a matter of second… she became mad and caught him by the hair.

“I’ll rip off your fucking child from your belly and lay it on your face!”

“Touch my child and Eli’ would never pay the ransom.”

“It looks like he already doesn’t want you or your baby,” she said, approaching her face from him.

Gavin threw his forehead against her head and when she cussed, he laughed even if that hurt him.

“You little shit!”

She hit him in the belly and he did his best to swallow back his moan. And his fear. He had searched it but he couldn’t stay put like that. Not if he could have her mad enough to act stupidly.

“Oh you’ll pay,” she said, rubbing her forehead. “I swear to you! I’ll bring you in the Room C and you’ll be fuck by Alpha again and again and again. They’ll love a little bitch like you and when that Kamski will get you back, you will so docile like the fucking Omega you are, my dear.”

Taking him by the hair, she threw him another hit in the belly, making bent a bit under the pain. She kicked. One, two, three time. Huffs came around because of the surprise and a bit of empathy.

The cop couldn’t keep his moans for him and he was shivering under the burst of anguish and the warm ache spreading all over his body.

And then, she reached to undo one manacle.

It wasn’t so stupid because Gavin was blurred by pain and fear.

But Gavin lived in pain and fear!

As soon as his hands were free, his threw his hands around her throat. She hit with all his strength on his leg, sending it with violence in the pipe were a big sound came out. She let herself fell on him and a new sound echoed followed by a scream. However, Gavin kept his hand on her mouth and gave him a hit on the side of the neck.

Her eyes twitched and became blank…

“Phck…”

Gavin was panting.

He took off the manacle with the keys and dragged the lady to the pipe to lock her there.

“Your turn bitch,” he said.

He was still huffing and puffing, his breath so short. The pain in him was heavy and he lt his shivering hand touch his belly so painful.

The key in his hand, he was trying to free himself. He didn’t have much time…

“Gavin?” Becky called.

“I’m fine… I’m fine…” He blinked and looked the ropes around him.

“Your leg!” she said.

He could hear whisper around him. Some were impress and others wanted to be free and called him. Some who couldn’t bear him were suddenly so soft.

Phckin’ lame.

He looked down to his leg and giggled as he saw the blood flowing, as he saw the bones piercing the skin.

“No wonder why I’m phckin’ dyin’, right?” he said, still laughing.

“Free us,” one asked.

Gavin didn’t care about him. He crawled on the floor, clenching his teeth and went next Tiffany. But instead of looking after her phone, he brought himself to the blond next to him. She was crying when he was moving the key in the manacles and when she was free, even if she didn’t like him that much, she hugged him, crying even more.

“Ya’re welcome. Free the others.”

He handed her the key and his body was shivering, the pain coming up on him. And he could see his hands became pale. Phck, he was loosing blood. He needed to do something. He had that rope next to him as a weapon in case of emergency but he needed also to stop that blood. He pushed back his vest and took his t-shirt, tugging on it and passed it around his knee to make a tourniquet.

He shivered once again and when the lady with black hair, always so distant, was free he looked her.

“Check on the door. Don’t let anyone enter,” he warned.

His voice was becoming quite weak.

He moved toward Tiffany and searched on her body. He needed to find something but that couldn’t be possible. She couldn’t be so stupid. And… why not? Because they weren’t supposed to be able to free themselves. Though he had…

Gavin couldn’t believe it when he caught the phone. It was a shitty think, probably without GPS so not trackable with the information and you’d throw after one week. Or less.

But if you’d call someone and they tracked it at the source…

He tipped a number and brought it at his ear, shivering.

“You call Elijah Kamski?” asked a boy.

Gavin stared him.

“DPD, Captain Fowler, what do you want? _Who_ are you?”

You couldn’t have his number as easy so it couldn’t be anybody.

“Hey Captain! Fun story! I got kidnapped! Can you track this call?”

“Gavin?!”

“Yup? Seriously… I don’t know how much time I got there. I knock out the bitch and free some other here but we’re way much. I don’t know when she’ll wake up and…” Gavin looked his belly. He could see some red spot where he was hit. “We’re still trapped and I don’t know when the other will come for the bitch. I’ll try to protect the others. Just track the phckin’ call before it’s too late.” He closed his eyes, starting to struggle to keep a normal voice. “And we’ll need emergency aid here.”

“You’ll be tracked soon,” Fowler said.

“Who are you calling?” a young guy asked.

“My Captain.”

“You’re really a cop?”

In fact, after having seen him doing what he had done, it was acceptable. But a cop among their kind?

“Mom?!”

Gavin blinked.

“What?” Becky asked, seeing him that way.

Hearing Connor pushed two feelings to fight over. He was happy to hear his little boy but that brought the hits on his belly more insupportable. And then, there was the voice filled by happiness and also by sadness.

“I… I am tracking the call, Gavin…”

“Screw Fowler,” Reed mumbled.

He heard a tiny relieve laugh.

“I’m the quickest program to do it. I’ll have you in forty-six seconds. Don’t hang up.”

Gavin shook his head to Becky and watched the others. They were all relieved but the Detective knew it wasn’t over. Who know when Tiffany will wake up. When they’ll get the absence was too long. He rolled his hand around the rope.

“We’re getting prepared here. Captain Fowler had called the SWAT.”

“Don’t come.”

“What?” the black haired at the door said, blank. “Are you… Are you nuts?” she shivered.

“I’m sorry but Dad already say ‘yes’. If there is any electronic devices, I can switch them off quicker than anybody.”

“That’s my tincan meant to replace me one day,” Gavin giggled.

Phck, Connor would detect there was something wrong in his voice.

“We want to be free! Why would you say them to don’t come?” the blond protested.

“Oh shut up. Police is comin’!” he hissed.

“I won’t replace you, never, ever, ever,” Connor said in his ear. “I love you too much!”

The warm in him was big, so big. He didn’t think he could love me that much. As much as he had loved Cole… Connor was his precious baby. If something happened to him, he won’t bear this…

“Take care, please.”

“Yes. I got you.”

Gavin felt his hand shaking. He couldn’t talk anymore because a rush of feeling was overwhelming him. Everything had passed so quickly. He couldn’t think it was about to stop in such a short time. And everything had started with that ice sheet. Something will go wrong. He could sense him. His heart was beating so strongly and he looked down to his belly once again.

Of course something will go wrong.

How could he please such an awesome Alpha like Hank knowing he’ll lost his child for the third time.

Not Alpha.

Man.

And yes, normally, it wasn’t his fault for Cole but… his mind was strange and he looked the blood flowing from his wrists and his legs.

How stupid he was.

 

 


	29. When the time stretches

Hank had his hands around the flywheel, his heart pounding so fast. The channel was open between the different police officer coming for this big case. An Omega traffic, it was a grave crime and the leader of a lot of Precincts wanted to put them down. With what Gavin had said to Connor, they had well enough proof but they needed to arrest them now.

And, yes, you could think it wasn’t a good thing to say such a things to your own baby but Connor stayed a former cop and he knew those kinds of things. Better? With those information, he could probably help.

They needed to come quickly but the main problem… that wouldn’t mean the operation will start immediately. They waited the aid forces, they waited to coordinate the operation. And Hank felt the anger in him. He needed to reach Gavin.

He wanted to hug him, ease the fear. Connor said there was fear in his voice. He didn’t dare to talk about that because it was Gavin but he heard it.

Hank was scary. What had happened to his man to be afraid? Did they hurt him? Did they…

“Jeffrey?!” he called.

Connor bent and activated the Breaker with a tiny face and a ‘Sorry’.

“Jeffrey?!”

“Hank?”

“Can’t I act immediately?”

“No, Hank. The operation is too important. There is a lot of hostage there! You know it!”

Yes he knew it. The problem was also the high risk the cartel would kill all the Omegas. And even if there weren’t Gavin, that would be unacceptable. Those people had family they craved to see again and they deserved to be free and happy. He became cop for that after all. Helping people to feel secure.

He’ll wait for Gavin but they’ll save them.

He was so afraid because of the said fear but he was also sure Gavin would fight until his last breath.

But the anguish was spreading all over his body.

“Daddy?”

“Yeay?”

“Do I come? I said to Mommy I will but he was so afraid about…something? I don’t want to hurt him. I’m just an Android. I don’t know how Omegas works. I…” He hesitated. “I don’t know Gavin.”

“You know him. You know him well.”

Connor wasn’t sure at all.

“The situation will be tense, dangerous. You’re his son, of course he’s scared. His role is to protect you, not to put you in danger. And there, you said to him you will jump in the danger for him.” Hank didn’t say ‘if something happens to you, he won’t support it’ and continued with: “But you can’t die, you can fight and you’re able to hack everything. You can help. Just be prudent. Very prudent.”

“Yes, daddy!”

 

 

“It’s been so long,” a young redhead muttered.

Gavin was trying to control his breathing. It was hard because he was standing, trying to don’t press on his leg. The blood was still flowing. A bit but that the redhead, that was so long so those streams started to steal him his energy and soon enough, his live. And his belly was hurting him. Becky had seen a bruise but she said there was nothing… but she wasn’t a nurse. Maybe she was just trying to cheer him up?

Tiffany was awake. They had gagged her to be sure she won’t alert the others.

A lot of them wanted to leave the room and Gavin didn’t let him do. He could hear people walking from the other side.

“Please… Please, I want to be free,” one said, shaking. “I want to see my family.”

“Oh shut up,” Gavin said harshly.

“W… What?” he said, his short brown hair moving as he looked toward him. “I’m there since three months! I starved! I was showed to more Alphas you would never thing to mate with! You’re there since one day! You can’t understand!”

“Probably. But you will wait,” Gavin said.

“He’s right,” Becky interfered. “The police arrives,” she muttered.

“Maybe he’s a liar! He can’t be cop! He’s like us!” the other screamed.

The door opened and everybody stay quite suddenly. Shoot echoed all around as suddenly and they could only be scary for their own live.

“It’s…” the strange black haired woman muttered.

“They want to torture us,” the blond shivered.

She screamed when a shoot echoed outside. Becky broke in hiccup and Gavin cussed as he was closing the door.

“If they want to play with us, why not just destroy it?” asked a lady, mad of hate for everything they had done to them.

“Don’t you even dare!” Gavin let out with way much hate and a tone so cold she shivered and looked down to the rope still in his hands.

She couldn’t bear the eyes promised her a death long and full of suffer…

Outside, the shoots were still filling the air.

“They’ll come,” a tiny voice said.

All of them, even Tiffany, looked the kid next to the door. They couldn’t understand. Who he was? What he was? Why a kid? Why an Android?

Tiffany wanted to understand what was going on, what was happening to her partners and the Omegas wanted to know why they were tortured in such a way?

In fact, even the kid was full of questions.

“Can you sit?” was the first to come out.

His eyes went wind when he saw the blood sliding on the floor. Then he saw the wrists, the bruise on his belly and a shiver shook his spine.

“Mom?!”

“Mom?” the redhead repeated.

Gavin caught Connor and pressed his hand on his lips, spreading blood on him and the kid was even more torn up.

“Mom?” Becky replied between her sobs.

“That’s my son,” Gavin replied.

Those words soothed the tiny Android and he pressed his hand on his mom’s one.

“Logic…” the blonde said. “He’s Kamski’s wh…”

The door opened again and when Gavin took his rope again… he felt the last relieve because it was Ben Miller.

The man showed his badge.

“Detective Miller, we’re there to bring you in security. There are aid displaying and you will be seen. For anything. And as soon we will know who you are, you will bring back to your family,” he said.

A burst of thank came around as Ben walked to Tiffany to read her her rights. She was moving, pesting.

Policers came in the room to help the evacuation and Becky wasn’t able to leave. Not because of her huge belly or the poor sport she had done lately. Because she couldn’t leave him, shivering on his legs. He will fall soon…

“Go,” he said to her.

She shook her head.

“I stay with you.”

“You need to see a doctor. Think to your baby.” She has still tears all on her face.

“I don’t want to let you.”

Gavin was about to say to her she needed to leave because the cop couldn’t work but as Tiffany was brought somewhere else by a cop, he got it. She was scared…

“Fat ass!”

“Detective Miller,” Connor said softly.

“Take care of her…”

Becky looked disturbed and Gavin didn’t know how many time she stayed here. How she ended up here.

“I’ll do it, if you may.”

Becky shivered when she heard that voice. In fact, it wasn’t because the aroma coming from the Alpha was powerful.

“Pff, if you wanna,” Gavin replied without trembling a second.

The lady was impressed.

“Please, please, please, do something. He’s hurt.”

“It’s okay, Conny. I’m taking care of him.”

“But… But!”

“Honey…” Gavin moved his hand to Connor and the boy went to her, playing softly with it.

Hank approached, passing his arms around his lover who let him do, still offering his hand to the boy.

“Miss?” he said to Becky, offering his arm.

She smiled a bit, the smell having a big effect on her. She followed him and threw a look to Gavin who pressed himself to Hank. The man should have a really strong smell to bend someone who already belongs to another.

When they arrived down the stairs, a huge ebony man was giving order and checking everything was done like it should be.

“Eh! Now you need to kiss my feet! Who caught the assholes?!”

“Hello Reed. It’s us,” he said with a smirk. “And if you put yourself in danger, I should put you in suspension.”

“Do it,” Hank let out.

He didn’t have stopped to walk to bring him at the ambulance. He wanted to see him well. And Jeffrey and the love of his live could talk together later…

As they went outside, Gavin protesting, he walked to the aid post. Immediately, paramedics prepared everything to take the man in charge. He’ll need a surgery and honestly… that was frightening them both a little. But this was a common surgery, not something really scare.

But, anyway…

“I need to stay there for work but I’ll come soon.”

Gavin nodded, his head a bit dizzy. After all, he had lost a lot of blood…

“Connor, stay with him, okay?”

The tiny Android let out a as tiny “yes” while the paramedics helped Gavin to come on a stretchers as the others take Becky in charge. They already tried to keep the wound clean and take care of the tourniquet.

“We’re going to the Hospital right now.”

“Wait,” Hank said.

“Yeah, wait. I’m not losing all my blood there,” Gavin winked.

“Just two seconds. Gavin… I can’t lose you anymore. I don’t want to lose you. I need you. I want everybody to know it… in _your_ way. The way I should have use from the beginning,” he said. “I don’t have any ring and I’ve no time to put my knee down… and that would be mean since you can’t,” he joked a bit, making Gavin smile. “But…” He took something in his pocket and handed it to Gavin. “You’re okay if I become your husband?”

The Detective was dizzy. Happily dizzy. That couldn’t be the lack of blood this time. Only the pleasure. It couldn’t be something else.

He took the thing Hank was offering him and was surprise. It was a tiny coin yellow. On it, he could read some sentence and understood pretty quickly what it was. Thanks to the big two in a bumped round. Thanks to the “weeks” write just under it. It was the sobriety token. And he pressed it against his heart because it was more important and precious than any stupid ring you could buy anywhere.

For him, it was the sign they were about to stay together for long. It was the sign of the sacrifice Hank had made for him. And the proof he didn’t yield even if they were apart…

“Yes. Of course, yes,” he said under his breath.

Hank bend over him and kissed him with all the passion he could have in his body.


	30. Finally

As soon as the car arrived by the hospital, Elijah unfastened his belt and pushed open the door, jumped from the vehicle. Chloe had quickly slowed the car to let him out without too much harm but she couldn’t help a quick cuss to let out from her red lips.

“Stop doing that!”

And she still needed to park the car somewhere.

“I can’t come immediately,” she said, the vehicle almost stopped.

“We’ll join in the hospital.”

“Okay,” she said with a little sigh.

She was afraid for him… She bend and closed the car door and searched for a parking lot. She hopped to find quickly somewhere and be able to join him.

 

In the Hospital, Elijah was surrounded by policemen coming from a bit everywhere. They were there for the claim, deposition and other elements where they were needed. You could see a bunch of men and women around few others, trying to calm them, cheer them up. The nurse were also around because every person feeling pretty good where checked but a lot will be okay.

Well… okay with indelible marks in there very mind but physically… that would be okay.

The man looked for Hank but he couldn’t see him. He walked to the reception and bent on the counter.

“Excuse me,” he said. “I’m Elijah Kamski and I’m here to see my cousin, Gavin Reed.”

“Wait a minute,” the young guy let out.

“I’m Elijah Kamski.”

The receptionist looked him, surprise.

Elijah looked him with determination. He had a lot of money and he was really ready to wave them at his to see Gavin. He was so afraid.

“How is he?”

“I don’t know, wait a minute.”

Elijah put his hand on his jeans when he felt a hand on his elbow. He turned his head to see the second dearest person to his heart. Chloe.

“It’s okay,” she said. “Give him few instant. I’m sure Gavin is okay, Dad.” She pressed a kiss on his cheek and he let out a tiny groan.

“You were quick.”

“I found a place quickly,” she said.

“Gavin Reed?” the young guy asked.

Elijah nodded.

“You can’t see him. He’s in surgery.”

“What? But…”

Chloe took him by the arm.

“I’m his cousin! I need to see him! Is he fine?! Why we can’t see him? I’ll pay you!”

“Elijah! Dad!” the Android called.

She had knew the man with a way better stance but it was Gavin, his dear cousin and everything had been so quick. He had disappeared, he had got a ransom ask and now that? So fast…His head was still turning, dizzy. He wanted to see Gavin _now_.

Chloe feared a new meltdown. Elijah didn’t have one since one year… before those event and they were big for him. Of course he was on the edge. But what can she do for him?

 

 

Everything seemed heavy. His head, his belly, his hand… Wait… His belly?! He moved the hand seeming the less heavy to touch his stomach and felt something.

“Daphck?”

“Gavin!”

“Mommy!”

“Gav!”

“Ph… Phck…” Gavin blinked and tried to see but the light there was awful for his eyes. He was forced to keep them close for again few seconds.

The thing heavy on his hand was a hand; and the one on his belly was another hand now caressing the one he had moved. He knew those creases, the form of his fingers, the way he received those powerful and tender caress: Hank. And in the other, it was obviously Elijah.

He blinked again, trying to have a good view. But he had lost a lot of blood and still felt pain.

Wait… he felt paint? Why those idiot didn’t gave him something  except if… Why Hank’s was touching his belly?

“The baby?” he said.

Hank passed his other hand on his belly to caress it with his thumb.

“He’s in the warm of your belly.”

Gavin looked relieved.

“Mom…”

The man turned his head and looked Connor, next to the bed.

“Come,” Gavin said.

Immediately, the boy took out his shoes and climbed next to him, letting enough room for his dad to caress the flat stomach. Gavin bent his heavy head to kiss Connor and he pressed his forehead against his soft hairs.

“Gav’…”

“Yeah?”

“There is something you need to know,” Hank said with a soft but careful tone.

“What?” Gavin frowned and looked his body.

His leg was in a plaster, but there. So what? Why Hank looked like he’ll announce him he’ll die in few minutes.

“You’ve a placental abruption.”

“What? What is that?” Gavin asked, moving.

“No, no,” Hank said, pushing him back. “Keep calm.”

“That just mean you’ll soon hate your baby, Gavin.” Elijah said with a smirk. “It’s not grave but they’ll often check up you’re fine and you need to rest. All the time.”

“How’s that? Like…”

“Move as little as possible,” Hank explained. “You won’t go to work again.”

“What?” Gavin was pale suddenly. “What?!”

“Keep calm,” his fiancé said to him.

He gave the hand to Connor who played with his fingers and went to the forehead of his lover to kiss it softly.

“Keep calm, my love. Everything will be alright.”

“But…” Gavin sighed loudly.

It was all his fault and he could already be happy that the child was in a ‘good’ health. He was really afraid to have lost it. He replayed the scenes in his mind. What could he have done differently? What _should_ he have done differently? It was sure this wasn’t the best option. And in the same time, it was the quicker. Now, everybody was in a safe place and he was with his family. He had lived three years without them and now he had them by his side, he couldn’t bear to not be with them anymore.

He pressed Connor against his chest and the boy moved a bit to cuddle with him, listening to his heart was still playing with his fingers. His other hand was in Elijah’s one and he kissed his fingers and his wrists. Those were under bandages. He could see a reddish mark. He had moved a lot and open a bit the scar probably. He had been agitated. He also could feel a sweet hand in his hair and along his cheek. That could only be Hank’s one.

“They say you can leave tonight. They had some check up to do before you leave. I’ll prepare everything and I’ll take care of you. You’ll stay with Connor. What do you say about that?” Hank said with a warm tone.

“I think that sucks, Hank,” Gavin sighed.

Eight months like that? That will be awful…

Connor looked the man who pressed him softly.

“Not a problem to be with you, honey, but to do nothing. Can’t I work from home? Hank! I can’t stay there doing nothing.”

“Take care of your child, Gav’. And I’ll see you often,” Elijah swore.

“Thanks.”

“I’ll ask Jeffrey but only if you get a big rest the first days.” Hank kissed his head.

Gavin was really ready. He wanted the best for the child incoming, for his little perfect family. Strangely, he had the feeling that a ray of  Sunshine came through the endless rain of his life and now, with Hank, with Connor, with Elijah and this baby incoming, despise the problems he had faced on… he could be happy.

Really happy…

It was allowed to him.

Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK Y'ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!!

**Author's Note:**

> PS: I'll probably change the Summary once we got few chapters, I want to keep you free of some spoilers. Thanks to have read this!


End file.
